dechirure
by camus47
Summary: Rien ne va plus... Qu'es t-il arrive a nos deux chevaliers pour qu ils s'ignorent et que l'un d'eux rejoigne les enfers? Que devient la relation entre le dixième et onzième gardien? Et entre le onzième et le huitième?
1. Chapter 1

\- FINI, C'EST FINI ENTRE NOUS!

\- Milo..., tu ne peux pas...

\- SORS! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR TOI ET TA FROIDEUR PLUS

QU'AIGUISEE QUE L'EXCALIBUR DE SHURA!

\- Qu'est-ce que mon épée vient faire dans vos histoires ? demanda le propriétaire de l'arme et qui passait à proximité du huitième temple.

\- DEHORS TOUS LES DEUX! ET TOI, LE DÉMON NE REMET PLUS JAMAIS LES PIEDS ICI ET NE ME PARLE PLUS.

Les deux chevaliers sortirent. L'un passablement en colère, l'autre complètement anéanti bien qu'il essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître. L'espagnol se retourna vers son pair et vit avec surprise que celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de contenir les larmes qui l'assaillaient. Sachant que son voisin du haut se sentirait davantage humilié si d'autres personnes le voyaient ainsi, il l'entraîna, avec douceur, vers les souterrains pour l'emmener dans le dixième temple. Une fois à l'intérieur, il servit un verre d'eau à Camus puis s'assit à ses côtés et le consola du mieux qu'il le put. Le verseau se laissa aller dans les bras de son ami et finit par s'endormir. Le capricorne le porta dans l'une des chambres inutilisées de son temple et réservées aux apprentis, le borda et le laissa dormir.

Pendant ce temps, Milo, toujours en colère, se déchaînait. Son cœur était meurtri par l'attitude et les réactions de Camus et il savait que cela serait la dernière fois. Il en avait assez d'être toujours le premier à faire des efforts dans leur relation. Il avait l'impression que le verseau ne l'aimait pas et qu'il se jouait de lui. Désormais c'était fini, il renonçait et se dit que sa nouvelle vie ne faisait que commencer. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé, pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain.

Le capricorne se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ses deux amis. Jamais il n'avait vu le scorpion aussi furieux envers le verseau. Inquiet, il allait, de temps en temps, voir comment aller Camus et se jura de tout faire pour comprendre et trouver une solution. Il tenta de dormir mais n'y parvint pas et quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il se leva et alla auprès du français pour le réconforter. Celui-ci fut étonné de voir son voisin faire son apparition dans sa chambre.

Effectivement, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait dans le dixième temple et non dans le sien. Shura s'assit à ses côtés, le regarda et lui dit :

\- Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux et sache que si l'envie te prenait d'aller te terrer dans ton temple ou en Sibérie, je te suivrais.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors que je suis un démon et que ma froideur est aussi aiguisée que ton épée ? demanda Camus en se remémorant les douloureuses paroles.

\- Parce-que tu es mon voisin, mon ami, mon frère et que je m'inquiète pour toi.

Camus resta un moment silencieux puis le remercia avant de laisser le silence reprendre ses droits. Shura resta auprès de lui, le berçant tranquillement et finalement dû se résoudre à s'allonger près du verseau car celui-ci ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras et finalement, les deux amis terminèrent leur nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au petit matin, Milo se réveilla et s'aperçut que sa colère n'était pas retombée. Il se décida donc à rester dans son temple, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé, pour éviter que les autres ne subissent ses foudres. En pensant à son ex désormais, son cœur se serra mais très vite la colère reprit le dessus. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Dans le dixième temple, Shura venait d'apporter le petit déjeuner à son ami qu'il força à manger. Ils discutèrent ensuite, de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le verseau laisse couler une, puis deux, puis un torrent de larmes. Le capricorne le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et attendit qu'il se calme. Une fois ses pleurs taris, Camus prit la parole :

\- Je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça Shura.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es mon ami, c'est normal et j'aimerais tellement t'aider, répondit l'hôte en essayant d'amener son ami vers les confidences.

\- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude mais tu ne pourras rien faire. Une page est en train de se tourner et je ne peux rien faire contre. Dans le fond, je crois que je l'ai mérité.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?!

\- Mon indifférence et ma froideur ont eues raison de notre amour. Déjà, depuis quelques mois, notre couple battait de l'aile et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

\- Camus..., vous vous réconcilierez. Même si ça vous prend du temps, vous vous retrouverez et retomberez dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Pas cette fois-ci. C'est définitif. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me reconstruire et à redevenir celui que j'étais auparavant.

\- Je reste persuadé que ça peut s'arranger entre vous. Et si je peux vous aider, j'en serais honoré mais pour cela... il... il me faut vos versions. Je suis désolé de te demander ça comme ça de but en blanc mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Je te remercie de ton aide et comme je sais que tu ne vas pas me lâcher alors soit je vais t'expliquer mais tu n'en parles à personne sauf peut-être à Milo s'il daigne t'écouter et te dire sa version.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance.

Camus hésita puis se lança dans le récit de son histoire de couple. Cela lui faisait du bien d'être écouter et même si au fur et à mesure de son récit, il commençait à avoir du mal à parler, les encouragements de son ami l'aidèrent à terminer. Le silence redevint roi puis le dixième gardien le remercia de lui avoir conté cette histoire et le complimenta également sur le fait qu'il ait réussi à se dévoiler avec courage. Il resta quelques instants auprès du verseau puis annonça qu'il allait s'entraîner et lui proposa de venir. Le onzième gardien refusa car il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter les autres et surtout son ex-compagnon. L'espagnol le comprenait parfaitement et lui confia sa maison.

Pendant qu'il arpentait les escaliers qui menaient aux arènes, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se demandait s'il irait voir le scorpion dans la journée. Celui-ci, dont la colère retombait petit-à-petit, commençait à s'inquiéter de la réaction du verseau. Lorsqu'il sentit le cosmos du dixième gardien dans son temple, il dit d'une petite voix par télépathie :

\- Excuses-moi pour hier Shura, je ne voulais pas m'emporter contre toi.

\- Et tu penses que je vais te croire?!

\- Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir bien sûr, je voulais simplement te dire combien j'étais désolé de t'avoir parlé ainsi.

\- ET CAMUS ? TU AS PENSER À LUI ? TU SAIS CE QU'IL A RESSENTIT?! MÊME SI TU ÉTAIS EN COLÈRE CONTRE LUI ET QUE TU VOULAIS LE QUITTER, TU N'AURAIS PAS DÛ LUI PARLER COMME ÇA!

-Je sais et je le regrette. Comment va-t-il ?

\- MAL! IL VA TRÈS MAL ET TOUT ÇA PAR TA FAUTE!

\- Pourrais-je aller lui parler ? demanda le scorpion abattu.

\- PAS QUESTION! Je vais m'entraîner et si jamais à mon retour, j'entends que tu es allé le voir sans mon autorisation, tu le paieras cher ! Je passerais te voir pour avoir également ta version des faits. Mais en attendant, tu ne tentes rien envers lui!

Milo acquiesça sans faire d'histoires. Le fait de savoir que le verseau n'était pas bien avait suffit à le calmer. Il resta dans son temple, à réfléchir, en attendant que le dixième gardien revienne.

Dans le temple du capricorne, Camus réfléchissait toujours à sa séparation avec l'arachnide. Il remerciait intérieurement son voisin du dessous pour son intervention et son appui. Bien que le scorpion lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, Camus prit son courage à deux mains et descendit jusqu'au huitième temple. Il appréhendait la conversation mais ne voulait pas quitter son ancien compagnon.

Milo l'avait senti arrivait et il ne put, en sentant la tristesse émanait du verseau, garder sa colère intacte. Il s'approcha de la porte de ses appartements et s'assit contre tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il resta silencieux lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés contre le bois. Il écouta le verseau et lui dit juste, d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre : « Camus, on ne peut pas en parler. Shura m'a formellement interdit de t'adresser la parole sans son accord. Je suis désolé. ». Camus en voulait un peu à l'espagnol mais il lui en était reconnaissant tout de même. Avant de partir, il demanda à Milo s'il serait contre une confrontation entre eux en présence ou non du dixième gardien. La réponse de l'arachnide vint après quelques minutes de silence et le verseau repartit sans rien dire. Il retournant au temple du porteur d'Excalibur et en l'attendant, il s'occupa, puis se mit à lire, en essayant de ne plus penser à son ex.

La journée promettait d'être longue et riche en révélations. Cependant, le capricorne accepterait-il qu'il y ait une discussion sans sa présence entre le scorpion parlait à Camus ?


	2. Chapter 2

Shura venait d'arriver aux arènes après être sortit du temple du scorpion. Il était en colère, si bien qu'il vainquit tous ses adversaires en peu de temps. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux et partit. Combattre ne l'avait pas du tout calmé et il savait que s'il voulait avoir les confidences du huitième gardien, il devait être calme. Il s'installa sur la plage et y resta pendant un long moment en tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Dans les arènes, les autres ors se posaient des questions. Pourquoi leur ami était-il si énervé ? Et pourquoi le couple légendaire n'était-il pas là ? Ils ne séchaient jamais les entraînements d'habitude. La même pensée vint s'immiscer dans leur esprit : il s'était passé quelque chose entre le scorpion et le verseau et le capricorne était au courant. Ils décidèrent de ne pas s'en formaliser mais restaient tout de même inquiets envers les deux amants.

En effet, tous avaient remarqué l'instabilité qui s'était instaurée entre Camus et Milo mais personne n'avait osé leur en parler de peur de subir leurs foudres. L'entraînement reprit malgré le climat d'inquiétude.

Pendant ce temps, dans le temple du scorpion, Milo était en train de réfléchir avec soin aux mots qu'il mettait sur la lettre qu'il écrivait pour Camus. Il savait que Shura ne le laisserait pas facilement le voir.

Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage, il ne voulait pas écrire ses mots ni même les dirent, car il savait que cela blesserait davantage le verseau mais il devait néanmoins des excuses à celui qui avait partagé sa vie pendant quelques années. Il se mit à écrire :

_Camus,_

_Je voulais te demander pardon pour les mots que j'ai eus envers toi. Je ne le voulais pas et je te prie de m'excuser. Ma réaction a été trop vive, comme d'habitude malheureusement, et je le regrette. Tout comme je regrette également ce que je vais t'écrire. Je crois que tu l'as compris, en partie à cause des mots odieux que je t'ai lancés, mais la flamme d'amour que j'avais pour toi s'est éteinte. Elle a commencée à s'essoufflée il y a quelques mois déjà et maintenant... _

_Je n'oublierais jamais les moments que l'on a passés ensembles, ce que tu m'as appris mais...je..., même si j'ai tout essayé, je ne peux plus supporter ton indifférence et ta froideur. Je sais, tu dois te dire que j'abuse sur ça alors que c'est moi qui ai commencé à te faire des avances mais si j'avais su comment cela se terminerait, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait. Je m'en excuse d'autant plus que je t'ai fait souffrir alors que tu n'avais rien demander. Saches que malgré tout, je ferais ce que je pourrais pour que l'on redevienne ou reste amis car je te l'avoue, je tiens à toi et à notre amitié._

_Je t'ai aimé sincèrement et profondément mais maintenant, je...je ne ressens plus qu'une grande affection pour toi._

_Milo_

_P.S : je serais toujours là si tu as besoin._

Ayant fini sa lettre, il la plia et la mis sous enveloppe. Ensuite, il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour effacer les traces de larmes mais il savait que ses yeux le trahiraient face à Shura. C'est pourquoi, en l'attendant, il se mit à faire la cuisine en épluchant des quantités d'oignons pour faire croire que c'était cela qui le faisait pleurait.

Le capricorne, enfin calmé, commença à reprendre sa route vers son temple. Il ne croisa personne et en arrivant à proximité du huitième temple, il se dit qu'il devait garder son calme. Il augmenta son cosmos pour prévenir le propriétaire des lieux de sa présence. Celui-ci l'accueilli gentiment mais avec une petite mine et une petite voix. Il lui proposa de quoi se désaltérer puis, après avoir servit son invité, attendit que son pair lui demande des explications.

Shura prit tout son temps. Il but lentement puis laissa le silence s'installer entre eux, lourd, pendant quelques minutes. Enfin, il demanda au scorpion de lui expliquer la raison de sa dispute avec Camus.

Ledit Milo s'exécuta et le capricorne l'écouta avec attention. Au fur et à mesure du récit, bien qu'il le connaissait déjà, il n'arrivait pas à sentir ce sentiment de compréhension qu'il avait eut envers son voisin du haut. L'arachnide du sanctuaire se tût et regarda avec appréhension son frère.

L'espagnol prit la parole :

\- Merci de m'avoir conté tout ça Milo. Il me faudra un peu de temps pour me faire ma propre opinion mais... es-tu sûr de toi ? Ne va t-il pas te manquer ?

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté, bien que se soit toi qui me l'ai demandé, et oui je suis sûr de moi même si effectivement il va me manquer au début. Je sais qu'il souffre et il va souffrir davantage quand il lira la lettre que je lui ai faite mais je ne veux plus revivre ça. C'était devenu impossible vers la fin, on n'arrêtait pas de se disputer, pratiquement tous les jours, mais on ne laisser rien paraître devant vous. Je l'ai aimé avec passion mais maintenant c'est fini.

\- C'est dommage. Vous étiez si bien ensembles. Même les autres et également le pope et Athéna vous admirez mais bon, tu vas me dire que c'est comme ça et que tout a une fin, n'est-ce pas?

\- Effectivement, mais ça me flatte qu'on ait été un couple admirable pour vous, merci.

\- De rien. Bon, je m'en vais, prends soin de toi Milo.

\- Toi aussi et... prends soin de lui s'il te plaît. Attends, tiens c'est pour lui, répondit le scorpion en lui tendant la lettre.

Le capricorne la prit puis s'en alla sans se retourner, laissant un arachnide à demi soulagé. En rentrant dans son temple, il sentit une délicieuse odeur de cuisson, qui lui agita les papilles. Il entra dans la cuisine et complimenta son ami sur les senteurs du repas qu'il préparait.

Le français le remercia avec un demi-sourire et lui dit que c'était pour le remercier de sa présence et de son aide à ses côtés. Il demanda anxieusement comment s'était déroulé son entrainement puis s'il avait pu voir Milo.

L'espagnol lui raconta tout depuis le début, depuis qu'il était descendu s'entraîner. Camus l'écoutait, bouleversé. Enfin, des larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois, mais peu nombreuses cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il entendit les paroles que Milo avaient dites à Shura. Il finit par prendre la lettre qui lui était tendu, après avoir bien évidemment éteint les feux sous les casseroles, puis la lue. Au fur et à mesure, son visage se décomposa puis une fois la lecture terminée, il la tendit à Shura et lui dit qu'il pouvait la lire. Sur ces dernières paroles, le seigneur partit dans la chambre qu'il occupait chez le capricorne. Celui-ci lu la lettre et fut néanmoins touché par ce qui y était écrit. Il décida de laisser son ami tranquille car il savait que le français voulait être seul. Il le surveilla néanmoins, à l'aide de son cosmos, pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises.

La détresse qui émanait de Camus, atteint mystérieusement et seulement le huitième temple et son gardien. Celui-ci la ressentit pleinement et s'en voulu légèrement mais son ex devait l'accepter la réalité et passer à autre chose.

Camus resta un long moment allongé sur le lit. Ses larmes s'étaient taries mais la peine qu'il ressentait était bien présente. Il repensa aux moments passés avec son arachnide préféré, les bons comme les mauvais, et une évidence s'incrusta devant ses yeux. Il songea peu après à son disciple qu'il considérait comme son fils malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Et rien que cette petite pensée, le fit sourire car jamais, en dépit de tous les moments passés avec lui et Milo, le russe n'avait soupçonné leur relation. Et pourtant, il aurait pu grâce á tous les signes que lui et le scorpion montraient sans le vouloir.

Ayant un petit rire, il se promit de tout faire pour que le jeune bronze soit heureux et cela commençait par rattraper le temps perdu avec lui. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Shura dans le salon. Celui-ci fut étonné de voir son ami légèrement souriant et ils mangèrent ensembles ce que le français avait préparé. Le capricorne fut surprit par la qualité des plats et félicita son frère. Avec appréhension, il demanda :

\- Camus...tu...tu as changé depuis tout à l'heure. Que t'arrive t-il ?

\- J'ai décidé de vivre et de tourner la page même si cela va être difficile. Et cela grâce et pour Hyôga.

\- Tu m'en vois ravis, répondit le capricorne content.

\- Merci, ça te dit un tour sur la plage ?

\- Oh ! Euh...oui.

Ils se levèrent et partirent en direction de la plage. Ils étaient en train de marcher tranquillement, parlant et riant, lorsqu'ils aperçurent au loin dans la mer un petit groupe dont les voix portaient jusqu'à eux. Ils s'agissaient des chevaliers de bronzes et d'un or. Leurs éclats de rires firent sourires les deux promeneurs mais l'un d'eux devina que pour l'une des six personnes au loin, c'était un moyen de cacher sa peine. Shura regarda son ami et dit :

\- Je vais éloigner l'or comme ça tu pourras te joindre à Hyôga et ses amis, si tu es d'accord ?

\- Ça me va, répondit Camus en s'avançant dans l'eau pour que sa présence ne soit pas repérée.

Shura entra également dans l'eau et s'avança dans la direction du petit groupe qui s'arrêta un instant pour pouvoir l'accueillir. De nouveaux éclats de rires retentirent lorsque Shiryu tenta maladroitement de couler le nouvel arrivant. S'en suivant une série de railleries jusqu'à ce que Milo demande à son voisin d'or de le suivre. Celui-ci accepta tout en réussissant à se venger du chevalier du Dragon.

Non loin de là, Camus vit les deux ors s'en aller dans la direction opposée. Il en profita pour cacher son cosmos et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de s'immerger. Il nagea ensuite vers le groupe qui ne se doutait de rien. Soudain des cris retentirent et Hyôga se fit reproché d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs. Il tenta de protester mais ses amis ne voulaient pas en tenir compte lorsqu'un rire cristallin se fit entendre. L'étonnement pouvait se lire sur chaque visage lorsqu'ils découvrirent le responsable. Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes avant que Hyôga ne se jette sur son maître. Le rire revint au sein de groupe dans un esprit de franche camaraderie.

Sur la plage, Milo et Shura les regardaient avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, le grec ne tarda pas à baisser tristement la tête. Il se doutait bien que l'espagnol avait fait diversion pour que Camus s'intègre dans le groupe et l'entendre rire lui fit bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé mais le rendit heureux néanmoins. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas craquer et demander au verseau de se remettre avec lui. Il demanda à son voisin :

\- A t-il lu ma lettre ?

\- Oui et je crois qu'il a comprit qu'il ne devait plus rien attendre de toi.

\- Je me doute mais j'aurais tellement voulut lui dire autrement.

\- Il fallait y réfléchir avant, répondit Shura sans délicatesse, maintenant il a décidé de vivre. A lui de voir s'il te veut encore dans sa vie en tant qu'ami. Et s'il accepte et que tu le fais à nouveau souffrir, tu auras affaire à moi.

Milo reçut cette dernière phrase comme une flèche en plein cœur et cela ne fit que renforcer ses remords. Il ne bougea pas quand le capricorne se leva pour rejoindre le groupe et malgré la douleur de sa séparation avec le verseau, il eût du mal à ne pas hurler ses regrets. Il prit néanmoins une décision, celle de vivre malgré tout.

Dans le petit rassemblement, qui s'était agrandi avec les autres ors qui venaient d'arriver, l'ambiance était légère. Certains nageaient, d'autres se coulaient. Le verseau s'était rapproché de Hyôga et ensembles, ils s'amusaient à geler légèrement les pieds des autres. Pendant qu'ils riaient, le français répondit à Mû que l'histoire entre le scorpion et lui avait prit fin. Tous les autres ors entendirent la réponse et voulurent savoir lequel avait quitter l'autre. Ils furent tous déçus et stupéfait mais ils promirent au verseau de ne pas s'attaquer au scorpion et d'être là pour lui s'il en avait besoin. Le onzième gardien les remercia et sans le vouloir tourna la tête vers la plage où il aperçut une silhouette assise.

Shura, qui avait suivit son regard, lui rapporta la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le scorpion. Camus en fût presque touché mais détourna la tête. Il envisageait, certes, d'avoir une explication avec son ancien amant mais pas devant ni à proximité des autres. En fin de journée, tous repartirent dans leurs temples, exténués par cet après-midi. Aucun ne remarqua le scorpion qui ne bougea pas.

Au moment du dîner, Camus expliqua à son hôte son intention d'aller parler avec le huitième gardien. Bien que réticent, l'espagnol accepta et le mis en garde. Camus le remercia et lui offrit un sourire de reconnaissance tout en lui demandant s'il voulait l'accompagner et écouter la discussion. Le capricorne répondit par la négative mais demanda au verseau de lui rapporter comment cela s'était passer.

Une heure plus tard, le français sortit du temple et se dirigea vers le huitième. Il ne sentit pas la présence du propriétaire et son intuition lui dit qu'il le trouverait peut-être sur la plage.

En effet, après avoir marché peu de temps, Camus aperçut celui qu'il cherchait au même endroit que dans l'après-midi. Il s'arrêta et le regarda quelques instants. Sa posture en disait long sur ses états d'âmes. Lentement, le onzième or s'avança puis arrivé à sa hauteur, il resta debout et dit :

-Bonsoir Milo.

-Bonsoir, répondit celui-ci d'une petite voix en sursautant car il n'avait pas senti la présence de son ex, comment vas-tu ?

\- Comment voudrais-tu que j'aille ? Et toi ?

\- Tu es venu pour quoi au juste ?! demanda le scorpion qui commençait à s'énerver de nouveau.

\- Pour avoir des explications, répondit le français en laissant malgré lui apparaître une pointe de regret dans sa voix.

\- Des explications sur quoi ?

\- Non rien laisses tomber, répliqua finalement le verseau glacialement.

Il commença à partir et après une bonne centaine de mètres, il laissa couler ses larmes. La blessure était toujours à vif. Il continua à marcher puis s'installa au pied d'une falaise, où il savait que personne ne pourrait le voir. Il prévint Shura qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir et lui demanda également de ne pas s'inquiéter. Maugréant, celui-ci lui donna son accord et lui demanda s'il avait pu discuter avec Milo. La réponse de son voisin ne l'étonna guère puis après s'être assuré que le français ne ferait pas de bêtises, il lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Milo rageait. Comment avait-il pu répondre ainsi à son ex alors qu'il avait été d'accord pour tout mettre à plat. Il tenta de se calmer et de dormir à la belle étoile mais n'y parvint pas.

Il passa une nuit blanche puis au matin, alors qu'il marchait le long des côtes, avant de se décider à aller voir Camus, il l'aperçut. Sa silhouette fine et droite, le visage tourné vers l'horizon, avec le soleil qui éclairait son profil, lui donnait un air irréel. La gorge du scorpion se noua et il baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il la releva avec une farouche détermination, ses yeux croisèrent le regard du français qui détourna la tête. Il s'approcha petit à petit puis, arrivé prés de lui, il murmura :

\- Salut, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir.

\- Tiens donc, et que me vaut ta visite ?

\- Je viens pour qu'on puisse tout mettre à plat comme tu me l'as proposé hier. Enfin, si tu es toujours d'accord.

\- Je t'écoute.

Milo se lança alors dans un récit qui petit à petit peinait et agaçait le verseau. Celui-ci lui demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dit quand ils étaient encore ensembles et au fur et à mesure de leur discussion, Camus commençait à s'agacer et lui signifia clairement que pour le moment, il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner.

Le grec acquiesça et comprenait totalement la réaction de son ancien amant. Il finit par partir, sentant que sa présence n'était plus la bienvenue auprès de Camus. Celui-ci avait eu du mal à ne pas sortir de ses gonds. Il resta sur la plage quelques instants puis repartit en direction du dixième temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Shura était inquiet. Il avait vu son ami revenir en colère et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Il attendit que Camus s'installe dans un fauteuil pour s'approcher de lui et commença à lui masser les épaules pour le détendre. Le verseau, qui n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les contacts, se laissa faire se surprenant lui-même. Les gestes du dixième gardien le

calmèrent et au bout d'un moment, il se sentit mieux. Peu après, ils allèrent se coucher

pour se réveiller tard le lendemain contrairement aux habitudes de Camus.

Ils ne sortirent du dixième temple qu'en milieu de journée pour aller s'entraîner sur la plage.

Ils avaient finis leurs exercices et décidèrent de se poser dans un coin, à l'ombre de la

falaise. Ils regardaient tranquillement la mer lorsqu'ils aperçurent une touffe blonde et une autre bleutée et Camus sut de suite de qui il s'agissait. Avec une certaine méfiance, il

observa les deux silhouettes et sentit une certaine colère s'emparer de lui en apercevant les gestes tendres que se prodiguaient les deux chevaliers. Shura lui fit entendre raison et ils rentrèrent discrètement.

Milo, qui les avaient vus, avait senti son cœur se pincer lorsqu'il ressentit la colère du verseau. Certes, il en voulait toujours à Camus mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Il fut surprit en sentant une douce caresse sur ses lèvres. Peu à peu, il se laissa envahir par le désir que lui procurait son nouveau compagnon. Ils restèrent toute l'après-midi sur la plage puis le scorpion regagna son temple tandis que son amant gagnait les dernières bâtisses. La nuit passa, calme et silencieuse. Tout le monde dormait dont certains dans les bras de leurs amants.

Le huitième or, lui, ne dormait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas car il se repassait en boucle toute l'histoire et les conséquences de son aventure avec le chevalier des glaces. Certes, son nouvel amant le satisfaisait mais il lui semblait que quelque chose manquait dans sa vie. Il se leva et alla se promener pour réfléchir. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, il aperçut Shura en train d'embrasser un chevalier. Pour une fois, il préféra ne pas se montrer et chercher les ennuis. Il savait que le capricorne lui en voulait toujours. En retournant dans son temple, il entendit un murmure dont il reconnut parfaitement la voix. En cachant son cosmos, il s'approcha et vit le seigneur devant sa porte, en train de glisser un morceau de carré blanc dans l'encadrement de la porte. Au moment où le visiteur s'apprêta à partir, Milo décida de s'avancer et de l'interpeller. Celui-ci leva la tête, le regarda puis sans un mot tourna les talons. Le scorpion tenta de l'arrêter en attrapant son poignet après l'avoir rejoint mais l'inconnu se dégagea. Seul un bref regard fut échangé entre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, le grec se retrouva seul et rentra chez lui. Ce qu'il lut sur le papier l'émut légèrement puis le fit réfléchir. Il prit la décision de continuer son aventure avec son nouvel amant et d'ignorer le chevalier du verseau.

Trois temples plus haut, ledit verseau se mit au lit après avoir préparer ses bagages pour repartir dans la contrée qui était si chère à son cœur. En allant déposer la lettre qu'il avait écrite, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir le destinataire. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé puis le léger contact lorsque le scorpion lui avait prit le poignet lui avait fait mal et cela le conforta dans la décision qu'il avait prise. Il s'endormit bien plus vite et bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le lendemain matin, il partit tout en saluant ses pairs sauf le huitième gardien. Il espérait que celui-ci dorme mais il n'eut pas cette chance. En effet, Milo l'attendait, ou plutôt attendait son nouvel amant devant le onzième temple. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux puis Camus le salua et commença á partir lorsque le scorpion prit la parole :

\- Camus...tu pars ?

\- Cela te regarde ? demanda ledit Camus avec mépris.

\- Non... Tu as raison, je suis indiscret. J'aimerais juste savoir quelque chose mais tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Est-ce que...on est...on reste toujours amis ? demanda le jeune grec d'une petite voix et la tête baisée.

\- Amis? Mais tu te fous de qui là, Milo?! Tu crois vraiment qu'il reste une once d'amitié entre nous après ça ? On s'engueule, on se sépare, le dialogue est brisé entre nous et tu crois que l'on peut toujours être amis?! Mais tu rêves là! Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi stupide et naïf ? D'un gamin quoi! Va retrouver ton amant et dis toi bien que si jamais j'entends qu'il souffre ou que tu l'as quitter, tu auras affaire à moi, est-ce bien clair ?

Camus avait dit tout cela d'une voix calme mais dans laquelle on pouvait sentir de la colère et de la déception. Le scorpion, tête basse, affirma qu'il avait bien comprit. Il regarda avec regrets et remords son ex descendre les escaliers jusqu'à ne plus le voir. Les ressentis qu'il éprouvait s'envolèrent quand son nouvel amant lui permit d'entrer dans le temple.

Le verseau termina la descente des marches en contenant ses larmes puis arrivé dans son repère, il les laissa couler. Cela lui faisait atrocement mal d'avoir dû parler ainsi mais il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour s'éloigner de son ex.

Un mois passa pendant lequel il reforma la glace qui entourait son cœur et travailla sur une nouvelle attaque. Il s'était également remis en question et avait décidé finalement de redonner une chance en amitié et en amour à Milo. Le concerné ne le savait pas encore et le français se demander qu'elle serait sa réaction.

Plongé dans sa lecture, il fut étonné d'entendre Athéna lui demander de revenir au sanctuaire pour tenter de dissuader le huitième gardien de partir.

En effet, celui-ci voulait quitter l'ordre de la chevalerie. Son amant l'avait quitté peu après le départ de Camus pour un autre et maintenant, il ne se sentait plus à sa place malgré l'amour qu'il avait toujours pour sa déesse. Certains de ses camarades lui faisaient toujours payer son attitude envers le seigneur et cela commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Il voulait également repartir vivre avec son père, avec qui il avait gardé quelques contacts, et qui se trouvait être un spectre haut placé. Certes, cela ne dérangeait pas Athéna qu'il ait envie de revoir son parent mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait quitter la chevalerie.

Lorsque Camus revint sur le domaine sacré, la déesse lui demanda de se rendre directement au huitième temple pour parler avec le scorpion. Celui-ci ne fut pas vraiment étonné lorsqu'il vit son ancien amant car il le savait beaucoup plus diplomate que les autres. Avec un léger sourire, il l'accueillit et voulut bien discuter avec lui. Après quelque banalité échangée, en passant par leur histoire, Camus en arriva à son départ :

\- Pourquoi veux-tu t'en aller ?

\- J'ai envie de revoir et de vivre avec mon père. Et puis, je ne me sens plus à ma place ici même si Athéna est toujours dans mon cœur. J'ai envie de changer de vie et de paysages.

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles retourner avec ton père mais explique-moi pourquoi tu ne te sens plus à ta place ? Pourquoi quitter la chevalerie ? Tu as pourtant d'énormes attaches ici et personne ne veut te voir partir !

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois ! Ils me font tous payer notre rupture et puis je n'ai plus d'attaches, comme tu dis. Mes seules attaches à part notre déesse étaient Hyôga, qui m'a quitté, et toi. Mais je vous aie perdus à cause de mes erreurs et vous voir ne me fait que revoir mon attitude envers vous.

\- Milo, ... j'ai réfléchis sur nous et notre histoire et je peux te dire que je te redonne une nouvelle chance, que se soit en amour comme en amitié. Reste, s'il te plaît.

\- Je t'en suis reconnaissant Camus, répondit le scorpion les yeux humides, mais c'est trop tard, j'ai pris ma décision.

Camus, déçut, se leva, et partit jusqu'au treizième temple où, il fit part de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le scorpion, à Athéna et au pope. Ceux-ci tristes, décidèrent de le laisser partir. Ils demandèrent à Camus d'aller annoncer leur décision au concerné et d'être là, comme témoin, pour la restitution de l'armure qui se ferait le lendemain.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque Camus revint dans le huitième temple, il fut surprit de ne pas y trouver son gardien. Déployant son cosmos, il finit par le trouver. Sur la plage. Ça devenait une habitude, mais ce n'est pas cela qui troubla le verseau.

En effet, il pouvait lire dans le cosmos de son pair de la colère contre ses pairs mais également de la tristesse. Se demandant pourquoi son ami était triste, le français hâta le pas pour quelques minutes après, être près de lui. En s'asseyant en silence à ses côtés, il remarqua que le scorpion serrait entre ses doigts le seul bijou qu'il portait. La vue de ce pendentif lui serra le cœur car c'était lui qui le lui avait offert. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que Milo l'aurait garder autour de son cou surtout après leur rupture. Silencieux, ils le restèrent pendant de longues minutes, se remémorant, de façons différentes, leur relation.

Dans le treizième temple, Athéna était en train d'expliquer la situation au maître des enfers qui lui disait également la même chose par rapport à son spectre. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord et en y étant obligé d'ailleurs, que Milo élirait domicile dans le monde souterrain. Ils se quittèrent sans plus de cérémonie.

Une fois son oncle partit, elle demanda à son pope de convoquer tous les chevaliers d'or et de bronze, sauf Camus, pour l'après lendemain du départ de Milo. Tous allaient subir la colère divine et popal et peut-être Sibérienne, si Camus en avait envie.

La convocation les surprit tous se demandant quelle était la raison. Ils reprirent leurs activités sans s'inquiéter vraiment.

Du côté de la plage, où personne ne viendrait les dérangeaient, les deux anciens compagnons étaient toujours silencieux lorsque Camus prit la parole :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais gardé après ça.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu m'en séparer. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir à mes côtés chaque fois que je le touche et il m'aide à rester calme selon les circonstances. N'y aurais-tu pas mis un peu de tes pouvoirs en le fabricant ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. C'est peut-être parce-qu' il est fait de glace que cela te donne cette impression.

\- Peut-être oui, tu as sûrement raison.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Ils savaient quel sujet allait arriver et comprenaient qu'ils étaient obligés d'en parler. Camus reprit la parole en évitant de regarder le scorpion :

\- Je voulais te demander pardon, avant que tu ne partes, pour les cruelles paroles que j'ai eues envers toi avant mon départ en Sibérie. Je m'en suis tellement voulu.

\- Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon. C'est moi qui me suis mis dans cette situation et j'avais entièrement bien mérité ta colère. Je ne t'en veux pas et c'est plutôt à moi de formuler cette requête.

\- Les aléas de la vie sont ce qu'ils sont. Je ne regrette pas néanmoins ce que j'ai vécu avec toi, que se soit lorsque nous étions amis ou lorsque nous étions amants. Et après avoir réfléchis sur notre histoire et sur mes actes, j'aimerais revivre ça avec toi.

\- Camus..., je suis content que tu nous donnes une seconde chance mais... je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je ne me pardonne pas le mal que je t'ai fait et, j'ai pris la décision de partir. Et tu sais aussi que je ne reprendrais pas le risque de te reperdre en refaisant les mêmes erreurs. Je sais que, si Athéna me donne son accord pour partir, cela sera encore plus difficile qu'il y a un mois et demi maintenant si on se remet ensemble.

\- Alors reste ! demanda le verseau en laissant tomber son masque de glace.

\- Non, je suis désolé. Je me sentirais toujours coupable surtout si on se remet ensembles et je ne pourrais plus vraiment supporter les frasques des autres à mon égard. Je préfère partir avant que cela ne dégénère.

Camus ne dit rien et laissa couler ses larmes en prenant la main qui lui avait tant manqué. Milo serra tendrement la main froide en silence. Il laissa le français assimiler ses paroles et de l'autre main tenta d'essuyer les larmes cristallines. Avec une voix hachée par les larmes qu'il tentait de maitriser, le verseau annonça que le pope et Athéna étaient d'accord pour le laisser partir. Il finit par retirer sa main, se leva, et stipula, une fois encore son désaccord avant de partir à regrets.

Milo le regarda s'en aller et se décida à rejoindre son propre temple. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fit le ménage de fond en comble et tomba sur un objet qu'il avait acheté, il y a bien longtemps de cela pour l'offrir au seigneur et concrétiser leur amour. Mais tout cela s'était effondré maintenant. Il décida de le lui donner, quand même, et concentra son cosmos pour intégrer ses pouvoirs et son amour au bijou. Il sortit ensuite de son temple, monta jusqu'au onzième où il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il recommença mais toujours rien. Il effleura néanmoins le temple de son cosmos et eut la confirmation de la présence du seigneur. Il entra timidement laissant des tas de souvenirs ressurgirent en lui.

Après avoir cherché dans toutes les pièces, il trouva l'objet de ses recherches dans sa chambre, profondément endormit. Il hésita à entrer puis il prit le risque. La pièce lui rappelait également des souvenirs et c'est en s'asseyant timidement sur le lit qu'il ressentit toute la tristesse du propriétaire des lieux.

Celui-ci avait senti sa présence et lui demanda par télépathie :

\- Que veux-tu Milo ?

\- Te remettre quelque chose que j'ai retrouvé en nettoyant mon temple.

Camus peina à ouvrir les yeux et demanda d'une voix triste et ensommeillée :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'était...c'était une alliance... que je voulais t'offrir, il y a longtemps mais au vu des circonstances... . Tu n'es pas obligé de l'accepter ni même de la porter...

\- Milo... Tu voulais... ?

\- Oui.

\- Je sais qu'elle n'a plus cette valeur pour toi maintenant mais je l'accepte. Tu peux me la passer.

Milo regarda son pair avec surprise. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Camus accepterait et c'est tout fébrilement qu'il passa l'anneau au doigt de son ami. Lorsque leurs mains s'effleurèrent, le verseau resserra les siens, froids, autour de ceux, chauds, du grec. Il se redressa puis l'embrassa. Le scorpion arrêta le baiser et commença à protester. Camus ne lui en laissa pas le temps car il lui demanda, d'une voix presque suppliante de rester avec lui juste pour la dernière nuit du grec au sanctuaire. Le huitième gardien hésita puis accepta.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la nuit, ensembles dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tristes mais heureux néanmoins.

Le lendemain, Milo se réveilla et se leva avant le français. Il alla préparer le petit déjeuner et avant de partir, lui écrivit quelques mots. Il quitta ensuite le onzième temple pour retourner dans le huitième.

L'avant-dernier gardien se réveilla et sa mine s'assombrie lorsqu'il ne vit pas son Milo et qu'il se rappela que c'était le jour de son départ. En arrivant dans sa cuisine, il eut un faible sourire en voyant que tout était déjà prêt. Il lut avec émotion la lettre que son ami avait écrite. Après avoir terminé de déjeuner, il décida de se rendre directement au treizième temple.

Ses supérieurs furent attendris en le voyant et lui affirmèrent que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose ou de quoique se soit d'autre, cela lui serait accorder. Il les remercia et attendit en leur compagnie, l'arrivée du scorpion.

Avant qu'Athéna n'autorise le grec à entrer, le pope essaya de plaisanter en demandant à Camus s'il voulait un masque. Celui-ci refusa poliment en souriant et en gardant néanmoins un tout petit espoir pour que Milo ait changé d'avis.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître la belle silhouette hâlée qui faisait battre de nouveau le cœur de glace. Un seul regard fut échangé et le seigneur comprit que son espoir était vain. Baissant la tête, il contint difficilement ses larmes jusqu'à la restitution de l'armure où il ne put plus les retenir. Il s'excusa télépathiquement auprès de ses supérieurs de se montrer si faible et ils le rassurèrent en lui disant que ce qu'il ressentait était normal et qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas le moins du monde. Eux aussi étaient émus car ils perdaient un vaillant combattant mais également une personne loyale, honnête malgré ses débordements mais qu'ils adoraient quand même.

Lorsque fut venu le temps pour Milo de partir, il reçut avec émotion les accolades de la déesse et du pope, qui avait enlevé son masque pour une fois. Le grec affirma néanmoins qu'il restait à son service si le besoin en était et que jamais il ne les oublierait. L'accolade avec Camus fut la plus déchirante et les deux supérieurs, eux aussi en larmes, décidèrent en voyant l'émouvante scène, de se retirer.

Milo savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à calmer son ami. Il l'embrassa et lui transmit ses pouvoirs en gravant sur son cœur le symbole du scorpion. Auparavant, il avait tout de même demandé à Athéna s'il pouvait faire cela. Celle-ci avait réfléchi puis avait demandé à son divin père et non divin enfant, si elle pouvait accorder cela. Le Dieu tout puissant accepta tout en stipulant que c'était une exception et que le verseau pouvait faire pareil et qu'en échangeant ainsi leurs pouvoirs, le chevalier des glaces devenait également le porteur de l'armure du scorpion, en plus de celle qu'il portait actuellement.

Lorsque l'ex-chevalier termina ce qu'il faisait, il murmura à l'oreille de son ami que lui aussi pouvait faire pareil. Ledit Camus le fit et après quelques étreintes de plus, il accompagna l'ancien chevalier jusqu'à la berge où le passeur devait le prendre.

Un dernier et interminable baiser fut échangé et le français regarda son scorpion embarquer puis partir. Ils ne se quittèrent du regard qu'une seconde, pendant laquelle le verseau se laissa tomber à genoux tout en continuant de regarder le bateau partir.

Milo avait vu son ami se mettre à genoux et cela lui fit bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Sachant qu'il conservait ses pouvoirs, il lança un dernier message télépathique à Camus "_Soit fort mon amour, reprends-toi et devient encore plus fort et plus semblable aux glaciers de ta Sibérie. Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Je t'aimes plus que tout, de toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur"._

Camus lui répondit puis s'en retourna vers son nouveau temple. Il savait qu'Athéna ne lui demanderait de choisir entre les deux armures qu'au moment des guerres ou quand il déciderait de donner l'armure du verseau.


	5. Chapter 5

En retournant dans son temple, Camus entendit d'une fine oreille que la majorité des chevaliers avaient été convoqués devant la déesse et son représentant le lendemain. Il se demanda pourquoi, lui, n'avait pas reçu cet ordre et décida de monter jusqu'au palais pour en savoir plus.

Athéna le reçut immédiatement et il demanda :

\- J'ai entendu dire que tous les chevaliers étaient convoqués demain sauf que je n'ai pas reçu ou entendu d'appel pour cette réunion. Ai-je fais quelque chose qui vous aurez déplut ?

\- Rassures-toi, tu n'as rien fait. Si je les aie tous convoqués c'est pour leur remettre les points sur les I en ce qui concerne leur attitude envers Milo.

\- Si je puis me permettre altesse, il m'en a fait part superficiellement en disant qu'il ne tarderait plus à en avoir assez des frasques des autres à son encontre à cause de notre rupture. C'est moi qui suis à blâmer et c'est également moi qui lui ai envoyé de belles méchancetés le jour de mon départ en Sibérie.

-Il m'a parlé de ça et je peux t'assurer que je ne t'en veux point et que lui aussi ne t'en voulait pas. C'est tout à fait normal que tu aies réagis de cette façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te condamnerais. Il savait également que tu voudrais tout te mettre sur le dos et m'a demander de te remettre ceci, répondit la jeune fille en lui donnant une enveloppe.

\- Il me connaissait bien même mieux que moi, je ne me connais.

\- C'est vrai et c'est pour ça que je ne vous aie pas interdit cette relation. Pour ce qui est de demain, tu peux venir si tu le souhaites mais dans ce cas là, apporte tes armures environ une heure avant la réunion. J'ai une petite idée qui devrait faire son effet.

\- Je vous remercie altesse. Puis-je me retirer ? A quelle heure aura lieue la réunion ?

\- Ce sera en début d'après-midi et oui va te reposer, tu en as bien besoin.

Camus se leva puis sortit de la salle du pope afin de retourner au huitième temple en passant par le temple du verseau. En chemin, il croisa les gémeaux qui lui demandèrent s'il avait vu le scorpion. Il leur répondit négativement et continua son chemin sous les interrogations muettes des jumeaux. Après avoir prit quelques une de ses affaires dans le onzième temple, il descendit dans le huitième et s'enferma à clef.

Les lieux lui rappelaient énormément de souvenirs et malgré le fait qu'il sentait l'odeur des produits de nettoyages, il sentait l'infime odeur épicée de son compagnon. En se rendant dans la chambre, il aperçut une petite boîte sur le lit avec inscrit dessus dans un joli ornement de dorures et de vernis "_ Camus&amp;Milo forever_". Il ouvrit l'objet et découvrit deux exemplaires du parfum que portait Milo. Il vit également des photos d'eux et d'autres objets plus ou moins insignifiants.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le français finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe qu'Athéna lui avait remise. L'écriture pas vraiment fine mais lisible quand même de l'ancien chevalier du scorpion ainsi que les mots qui y étaient inscrit l'émeut encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il lut :

_Mon ange, _

_Je t'aime, tu le sais et je voulais te le redire en ajoutant que je n'ai pas pu oublier ce que je ressentais pour toi lorsque j'étais avec Hyôga. Je n'arrivais pas __à__ retrouver ce quelque chose, cette __é__tincelle qui me faisait vibrer lorsqu'on __é__tait ensemble. Encore une fois, je te demande pardon pour ne pas t'avoir __parlé__ et mis les choses __à__ plat avant que je ne te __rejette__._

_Je sais que tu chercheras __à__ tout te mettre sur le dos mais tu ne le dois pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je pars et je ne supporterais pas que tu penses cela. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. La passion et tout ce que tu m'as appris resteront grav__é__s dans mon __cœur__ même si on ne se voit plus et m__ê__me dans la mort. _

_Reste comme tu es, ne change pas et devient aussi fort que les glaciers sibèriens. Je te provoque en duel maintenant en pr__é__vision d'une future rencontre si c'est possible. Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours __à__ jamais._

_Je te laisse sur ces quelques mots en te redemandant de ne pas penser que mon départ est de ta faute. Je t'aime mon ange des glaces et seigneur de mon __cœur. Sois heureux et refais ta vie, cela fera mon plus grand bonheur._

_Ton Mimi scorpionnesque_

Lorsqu'il eut fini la lecture de la lettre, Camus sourit à travers ses larmes. C'était tout simplement son arachnide. Il posa la lettre sur le côté et regarda plus attentivement les photos et objets de la boîte. Un long moment passa puis lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, il rangea tous ces objets précieux et s'endormit, vaincu par les émotions. Il dormait paisiblement lorsqu'il fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui essayait de rentrer en contact avec lui. Il devina très vite qui était la personne et répondit avec enthousiasme :

\- Milo, mon amour ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Es-tu déjà là-bas, près de ton père ?

\- Calme-toi mon ange, répondit l'ex-scorpion en rigolant légèrement, oui, je vais bien et oui je suis auprès de lui. Il passe le bonjour à tout le monde et de te demandes pardon pour m'avoir soustrait à toi. Tu me manques. Et toi, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Ca va, répondit le verseau d'une voix qui signifiait tout autre chose, tu me manques aussi. Dis à ton père que je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui en voudrais de t'avoir repris car après tout, c'est le rêve de tout parent qui n'a pas vu son enfant depuis plus de dix ans.

\- Il te remercie. Si je t'ai contacté ce soir, c'était pour savoir si tu supportais cette séparation et si tu avais trouvé le coffret ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé en effet et ta lettre m'a ému encore plus. Tu me connais mieux que moi-même je ne me connais et que je te connais.

\- Je te remercie. Bon, je vais te laisser dormir car demain tu auras une grosse journée et surtout une belle surprise. Je t'aime Camus, ne l'oublie jamais quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon Milo, bonne nuit.

La discussion prit fin. Le verseau se rendormit heureux et se demandant quelle allait être la surprise.

Loin de là, l'ancien chevalier était content mais restait inquiet. Comment réagirait son amour ainsi que les autres quand ils le verraient ? Surtout les autres, après avoir entendu l'histoire de son faux suicide.

L'idée de la jeune déesse était bien construite et il devait se l'avouer, il prendrait un certain plaisir à entendre la colère divine subit par ses anciens camarades. Cela tombait bien également car Hadès et Athéna devaient se voir pour affaires. C'est le cœur à moitié léger qu'il s'endormit également.

Le lendemain, en Grèce, tous les chevaliers d'or furent réveillés par Athéna qui leur demanda de se préparer à accueillir Hadès et quelques uns de ses hommes. L'agitation régna et en moins d'heure, tous se tenaient prêts. Discrètement, la jeune fille demanda au français, par télépathie, d'amener les armures plus tôt que prévu.

Lorsqu'il arriva avec, elle lui demanda de les placer de part et d'autres du trône de la grande salle et lui expliqua ce qu'elle comptait faire. Le verseau, surprit, demanda si Hadès ne s'offusquerait pas de cela et comment allait-il l'accueillir s'il n'avait pas d'armure. La réponse fut qu'il ne se serait pas dans son temple mais dans une pièce du palais où personne ne pourrait sentir son cosmos car selon l'idée de la déesse, il était sensé être à la recherche de Milo qui avait soi-disant déserté. Elle rajouta également que le maître des ténèbres était au courant de la supercherie.

De l'agitation régna de nouveau et Athéna laissa son jeune chevalier près de la pièce secrète, pour aller à la rencontre de son oncle à l'entrée du sanctuaire.

Camus était surprit de l'agencement du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Petit à petit, il se détendit et en profita pour se mettre à lire sur le balcon baigné par le soleil.

Pendant ce temps, à l'entrée du domaine, les chevaliers d'or et divins formaient une haie d'honneur pour laisser passer Hadès et ses hommes. Tout en montant les escaliers, Athéna expliquait et présentait ses chevaliers. Le maître des ténèbres fit de même en présentant ses hommes. La jeune déesse eut un imperceptible sourire lorsque Milo lui fut présenté sous le nom de Loim.

Le petit groupe venait d'arriver au niveau du huitième temple. Lorsqu'Athéna expliqua la raison de l'absence du gardien, les invités firent semblant d'être surpris. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin et arrivèrent enfin au treizième temple. La jeune fille déclara à ses chevaliers qu'elle s'entretiendrait d'abord avec ses invités. Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle du trône, dont les portes venaient de se fermées, Loim put enlever son masque sous l'accord des deux dieux. Quelques belles paroles furent échangées puis la jeune déesse lui permit d'aller retrouver l'élu de son cœur dans la salle spéciale. Après un regard interrogateur auprès de son nouveau dieu, qui lui signifia son accord en souriant, Milo partit discrètement, après avoir remercié les deux divinités, par des passages secrets en direction de son amour.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte secrète, il prit une profonde inspiration et entra sans un bruit. Le décor lui parut splendide mais un peu fade en voyant le spectacle qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Camus, en effet, avait fini par s'endormir en lisant, ce qui était rare, et le soleil emplissait son visage et ses cheveux d'une jolie teinte. Attendrit, l'ancien chevalier s'assit doucement sur les genoux du français, le contempla et l'embrassa. Quelques minutes après, Camus ouvrit les yeux et découvrit celui qui lui prodiguait cette douce caresse. La surprise passée, il approfondit le baiser qui devint vite un brasier. Le scorpion le regardait avec un regard amusé mais également remplit de tendresse et d'amour. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Camus lança :

\- Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

\- C'était voulu et puis... ça m'a fait rire de voir ta réaction. Tu étais également très séduisant quand tu dormais.

\- Merci, répondit le verseau en rougissant, dois-je comprendre que cela ne devrait plus tarder ?

\- En effet, et tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'espère juste que tu n'es pas trop lourd..., répliqua le français taquin.

\- Qu'insinues-tu par là ? Pour en avoir la preuve, porte moi sur le splendide lit juste à côté et je te montrerais à quel point je suis heureux de te voir et que je ne suis pas lourd.

Juste un sourire, des regards remplis d'amour qui s'accrochent, des gestes fébriles mais tendres et enfin un doux atterrissage sur le lit, qui n'attendait, semblait-il, que le couple, qui s'unit très lentement tellement ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.

Dans la grande salle, les cinq personnes présentent venaient de terminer leur entretien. Athéna décida d'appeler toute sa chevalerie d'or et divine mais avant, elle prévint les deux amoureux qu'ils devaient se tenir prêts. Ceux-ci se rhabillèrent puis discrètement, en cachant leur cosmos, se rendirent près de la salle et attendirent l'injonction de la jeune demoiselle.

Les autres chevaliers se firent annoncés et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immense pièce, ils sentirent tout de suite qu'ils allaient subir des reproches.

Qu'avaient-ils fait pour recevoir le courroux divin ? Et où étaient Camus et Milo ?

Tous se posaient ses questions en attendant, agenouillés, que leur déesse prenne la parole.


	6. Chapter 6

Athéna regarda en silence ses chevaliers agenouillés. Elle était mécontente de leur comportement. Heureusement pour eux, Hadès lui avait proposé de se retirer pour se reposer du voyage que lui et ses hommes venaient de faire. Elle avait accepté et les avait fait conduire par des gardes dans les chambres préparées pour eux.

L'incompréhension mêlée à l'inquiétude atteignit son comble lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

-Chevaliers...savez-vous ce que signifie ses deux armures présentes ici sans leur propriétaires ?

\- Soit qu'ils ont renoncés soit qu'ils sont morts, s'aventura le jeune bélier.

\- Ce sont effectivement les deux réponses possibles. Et d'après vous, qu'ont-ils choisit ?

\- La mort, répondirent la plupart des hommes.

\- Le renoncement, répondirent le reste.

\- Pourquoi ? Avez-vous une idée ?

\- Ils s'aimaient toujours malgré leur séparation. Toujours l'un avec l'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer beaucoup de temps. Ils souffraient lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensembles. C'est donc normal qu'ils aient soient renoncés soit perdu la vie ensembles.

\- Ce que tu dis est indigne. Ça ne doit pas être dit comme si c'était une banalité !clama Aldébaran à l'encontre de celui qui avait parlé.

\- Peut-être mais avoues que c'est la réalité.

\- Il a raison, affirma une voix qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, mais ce que tu dis est également vrai Aldé.

L'entrée de Camus portant Milo dans ses bras déclencha un instant de surprise. La jeune déesse fit semblant de s'étonner et demanda :

-Camus...je ne pensais pas que tu le retrouverais aussi vite ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il...il s'est suicidé devant moi, répondit le verseau dont les pleurs reprenaient, il m'a également dit qu'il ne se sentait plus à sa place ici sans m'expliquer pourquoi, bien que j'ai cherché à savoir la raison, et il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Le français posa doucement le corps au sol et s'avança pour remettre à Athéna une lettre contenant l'explication de son renoncement. Un lourd silence s'installa pendant que la jeune fille lisait. Le malaise, déjà présent, ne fit que s'accroître au fur et à mesure que le cosmos de la déesse se remplissait de colère. Elle éclata d'un seul coup :

\- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU FAIRE ÇA ? OÙ SONT PASSÉES VOTRE SOLIDARITÉ ET VOTRE COMPRÉHENSION ? JAMAIS JE N'AURAIS CRU ÇA POSSIBLE ! EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS, TOUR À TOUR ?

\- Sur quoi... devons-nous répondre, demanda Shâka timidement.

\- Sur le fait que vous ayez rejeté Milo après sa rupture avec Camus ! Même si notre verseau reste un être pur, ce n'était pas à vous d'interférer dans leurs histoires. Ils sont grands et peuvent se débrouiller tous seuls. Alors, j'attends vos explications.

Pendant que ses pairs s'expliquaient, le français, tout en les écoutant, ne put s'empêcher de frôler imperceptiblement la main de son aimé. Une légère pression lui répondit et il se concentra davantage sur les voix de ses frères d'armes. Certaines paroles le firent frémir mais il se retint d'intervenir. La personne avec laquelle il se permit d'intervenir fut Hyôga. Celui-ci se ratatina sous la colère glaciale de son maître. Le silence régnait, si bien que si la voix du chevalier des glaces ne le perturbait pas, on aurait pu entendre les mouches volaient.

Athéna laissait s'exprimait le verseau. Elle savait qu'il en avait besoin et cela l'étonnait qu'il ne soit pas intervenu avant car elle l'avait vu réagir à certaines paroles. Lorsqu'il se tût, un long silence coupable s'installa. La jeune déesse ne le coupa pas de suite car elle devinait que l'échange ou plutôt le soufflons que Camus venait de passer à son élève ferait également chemin dans l'esprit des autres chevaliers. Après avoir ordonné la fin des explications, elle les renvoya chez eux en leur faisant passer le message qu'ils seraient punis à la hauteur de leurs agissements. Ils pouvaient néanmoins se promenaient librement dans le sanctuaire.

Lorsque la porte de la grande salle fut refermée, un sourire apparut sur chaque visage, y comprit sur celui du soi-disant suicidé. Il se releva et serra dans ses bras son ange car il savait qu'ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. En effet, le verseau n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert des explications de ses pairs. Milo ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas réagir. La jeune fille lui annonça que c'était elle qui l'en avait empêché et qu'ils pouvaient retourner dans la pièce secrète jusqu'à la fin du séjour d'Hadès au sanctuaire. Il la remercia et lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à prendre congé, elle leur demanda de l'aider à choisir les punitions pour leurs pairs dans le laps de temps qu'il restait. Ils acceptèrent puis partirent.

Au-dehors du palais, tous les chevaliers ruminaient l'entretien et même si tous se peinaient pour Hyôga et de la colère qu'il venait de subir, certains ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec le verseau. Le jeune blond était allé se réfugié sur la plage. Seul Shun était à ses côtés et essayait de le réconforter. Il savait que son maître avait raison et qu'il était déçut.

Une ambiance morose régnait sur les douze temples sauf sur le palais. La suite du séjour du maître des ténèbres se passa sans le moindre accro. Camus avait été félicité par Hadès, lui-même, et ses trois juges pour cet accès de colère très...propre, et il avait put discuter avec le père de Milo à qui il fit très bonne impression. Un autre des trois juges était cependant morose. En effet, il venait de reconnaître en Camus, le fils qu'il avait eu avec une jeune humaine et qu'il n'avait plus vu après les quatre ans du petit. La mère de Camus l'avait quitté en emmenant son fils et il n'avait put rien faire pour le revoir. Il s'était résignait à ne plus le retrouver et grâce au père de Milo, la période de "deuil" fut moins lourde et longue. Que n'aurait-il pas fait sans son ami de longue date ? Il commençait cependant à avoir des sentiments pour lui et ne savait pas comment celui-ci réagirait s'il l'apprenait. Il décida d'attendre avant de révéler ses deux vérités.

Dans la pièce où le cosmos s'annulait, Camus était soucieux. Non pas par rapport à Hyôga ni à Milo mais au sujet d'une autre personne. Un des trois juges pour être exact. Des souvenirs flous revenaient en lui mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de la personne dont il se souvenait. Laissant ses pensées nostalgiques de côté, il se mit à se poser des questions sur la sincérité de son compagnon.

En effet, pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours, le verseau avait redonné son amour au scorpion mais celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il le refusait. Alors pourquoi l'insecte l'avait-il embrassé quand il sur le point de quitter le sanctuaire et il n'aurait pas dû non plus ni l'embrasser, ni s'unir à lui.

Alors pourquoi cette contradiction de la part de l'ancien chevalier ? Qu'était-il en train de mijoter ?

Milo voyait son ami soucieux et savait qu'il était en train de réfléchir. A quoi ? Il ne le savait pas mais il redoutait que Camus découvre ce qu'il faisait avec lui. En effet, l'ancien scorpion ne lui avait pas mentit en disant que la flamme d'amour s'était éteinte mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer la comédie surtout lorsqu'il voyait que Camus en avait besoin. Il savait également que quand il le lui annoncerait, cela serait...difficile... très difficile.

Pour noyer le poisson dans l'eau, il alla se coller contre son ami et lui demanda :

\- Tu as l'air bien soucieux, à quoi penses-tu ?

\- Rien, enfin, si. J'ai l'impression de connaître un des juges hors travail.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu dans mon enfance mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- Pourquoi ne lui poses-tu pas la question ?

\- C'est ce que je vais faire mais pas aujourd'hui. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à ce qu'Athéna nous a demandé.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Milo soulagé.

Ils se mirent à débattre sur les différentes punitions et se prirent la tête sur celle concernant le cygne. Milo ne voulait pas lui en donner car il trouvait que le soufflons que son maître lui avait passé était suffisant. Camus, quand à lui, songeait au contraire. Ils se couchèrent sur cette dispute, chacun de leur côté.

Dans une autre pièce du palais, les trois juges étaient en grande discussion. Tous avaient reconnu en Camus, le fils de Minos. Celui-ci leur avait parlé de son hésitation à révéler la vérité. Ses deux amis comprenaient son dilemme mais ils le poussèrent tout de même dans le fait de lui dire. Minos était incertain et remercia ses deux collègues de leur aide et de leur soutien. Ils terminèrent la soirée sur une note plus joyeuse avant d'aller se reposer. Le griffon eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et quand il en eut marre de tourner et virer dans son lit, il se leva pour aller prendre l'air sur le balcon. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas le père de Milo qui lui parlait :

\- Excuses-moi, je ne t'écoutais pas.

\- Je disais, que tu ne dois pas te triturer l'esprit avec ça. Laisse ton cœur choisir et tu verras que dans ces cas là, cela réussit bien.

\- C'est ce que tu as fais pour ton fils ?

\- Oui et je le referais si c'était à refaire. Et je crois que le tien aura besoin de ton soutien bientôt.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est en danger ?

\- Non, rassures-toi mais j'ai l'impression que mon fils joue avec lui.

\- Comment ça ? Ils s'aiment, non ?

\- Ils se sont aimés mais quelque chose s'est brisé entre eux. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ni comment cela s'est produit mais..., Milo esquive toujours mes questions quand je lui en parle. Je ressens une onde de colère en ce moment qui vient du lieu où ils se trouvent.

\- Mais...je croyais que c'était une pièce sans cosmos ?

\- C'en est une mais cela ne vient pas du cosmos. Je le sens à l'intérieur de moi, comme si je ne faisais plus qu'un avec mon fils. Tu devrais le ressentir toi aussi, même légèrement.

\- C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dit. Je ressens de la colère, de la tristesse, des doutes, des regrets... . Que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- Rien, à part être là pour eux.

\- Je ferais attention à lui, que se soit de près ou de loin. Et je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis que l'on se connait et surtout depuis que j'ai perdu mon fils.

\- Ce n'est rien et puis... saches que je serais toujours à vos côtés quoiqu'il arrive, répondit le juge en attirant Minos contre lui.

Celui-ci était étonné et gêné. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il se laissa finalement aller contre le corps de son ami et ressenti l'envie de dormir. Ses yeux se fermèrent puis sa tête s'alourdit sur l'épaule de l'autre homme. Celui-ci le porta jusque dans son lit puis le borda. Avant de le laisser, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et murmura :" Je t'aime" puis partit.

Le lendemain, Milo se réveilla et ne fut pas vraiment surprit de ne pas trouver Camus à ses côtés. Il s'assit dans le lit et regarda autour de lui. Pas de trace du verseau mais un léger reniflement se fit entendre du balcon. Se levant discrètement, l'ex-scorpion se dirigea dans la direction du bruit et lorsqu'il arriva aux côtés du français, il essaya d'essuyer les larmes de son ami en murmurant son prénom. Ledit ami, au lieu de se jeter dans ses bras, tourna la tête dans la direction opposée signifiant par ce geste qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler.

Milo le comprit et le laissa seul. Certes, il n'aimait plus le français mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait rompre tout contact avec lui. Il prépara, dans un silence total, le petit déjeuner puis mangea à peine. Il tenta de l'inviter à venir manger mais se heurta à un mur. Comprenant que son ami lui en voulait, il préféra aller se dégourdir les jambes en dehors de la pièce pour tenter de réfléchir.

Une fois le scorpion sortit, Camus pleura de plus bel. Sa dispute avec le grec l'avait détruit une nouvelle fois. Pas par rapport à la punition de Hyôga, d'ailleurs il se rangeait du côté de Milo finalement, mais à ce qu'il avait ressentit durant cet accro. Ses doutes étaient plus présents que jamais et il ne savait pas comment en faire part à l'ancien chevalier.

En rentrant dans le salon, il se stoppa en voyant que la table du petit déjeuner était encore dressée. Il remarqua également la biscotte à peine entamée et cela lui fit prendre conscience de la stupidité de son attitude envers son ami. Il se mit en tête d'avoir une discussion avec lui et lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce pour se mettre à sa recherche, il tomba sur Minos. Celui-ci le salua et lui demanda s'il pouvait s'entretenir avec lui. Camus accepta et le fit entrer.

Après un petit déjeuner rapide, Minos prit la parole avec hésitation :

\- Camus...j'ai quelque chose à te révéler.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il y a vingt ans, j'étais en couple avec une humaine. On s'aimait et un jour, elle tomba enceinte. Ses parents, bien que réticents, lui laissèrent le droit d'avoir cet enfant et de le garder. Je pus le voir jusqu'à ses quatre ans. Après, la mère de ce bébé me quitta et je ne les revis plus. Je ne pouvais pas entamer des recherches ni réclamer le droit de le voir étant donné que nous n'étions pas du même monde. Cet enfant...c'est toi Camus. Oui, tu es mon fils.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Si tu n'étais pas venu, c'est moi qui serais allé vers toi pour le savoir. Je suis heureux de te revoir et de refaire ta connaissance...papa.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, heureux. Puis ils se séparèrent et discutèrent d'un peu de tout lorsqu'arriva un sujet embêtant : la relation entre Camus et Milo.

Le français expliqua de long en large et en travers le récit de sa rencontre et de son histoire avec le scorpion. Le griffon l'écoutait attentivement et lui révéla ce que lui avaient dit les deux autres juges. En entendant les paroles, Camus se sentait comme un idiot au fur et à mesure que ses doutes se confirmaient. Il demanda à son père ce qu'il devait faire et celui-ci lui répondit de suivre son instinct et son cœur. Il lui demanda également si celui-ci ressentait quelque chose pour le père de son ancien amant. Pas de réponse mais une légère rougeur répondit à sa question et il lui conseilla également de suivre son instinct et son cœur ainsi que de ne pas attendre pour avouer ses sentiments à l'élu de son cœur. Ils rirent ensemble puis sortirent de la pièce et se séparèrent, Minos allant voir son juge et Camus cherchant son Milo. Il le trouva assis sur une colonne à l'extérieur du palais. La tristesse qui émanait du grec fit de la peine à Camus même s'il ressentait une profonde colère glaciale s'insinuer en lui. Il hésita à s'avancer et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin lorsque Milo l'appela.


	7. Chapter 7

Il se figea en entendant Milo l'appelait. Un long regard fut échangé pendant quelques minutes puis Camus partit sans un mot. L'ancien scorpion descendit de sa colonne et se mit à sa poursuite mais le verseau avait caché son cosmos. Il était en train de le chercher lorsqu'il tomba sur Minos. Ce dernier sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le fils de son ami et demanda :

\- Milo, tu sais où est ton père ?

\- Non désolé. Et toi, tu n'aurais pas vu Camus ?

\- Pas du tout mais je croyais qu'il était avec toi ?

\- ... .

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Raconte.

\- Viens par là.

Milo entraîna Minos dans une pièce à proximité et ferma la porte à clef. Il se retourna vers le juge et lui conta, non sans difficulté, ce qu'il s'était passé. Le père du verseau l'écouta et sentit toute la tristesse et la souffrance des deux jeunes gens. Il devinait également que son fils ne voudrait pas adresser la parole au grec pendant un certain temps, c'est pourquoi, il lui proposa de mettre ce qu'il ressentait noir sur blanc et qu'il passerait la lettre au français. L'ex-chevalier accepta et se mit au travail. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, quand il eut fini d'écrire, il passa son papier à Minos et le remercia.

Avant que celui-ci ne quitte l'endroit, le grec lui dit qu'il serait heureux de le voir en couple avec son propre père. Le juge le regarda, surprit, et lui demanda :

\- Comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Cela se voit. Et lui aussi t'aime également. N'attends pas trop longtemps pour lui dire ce que tu ressens.

\- J'essaierais de suivre tes conseils Don Juan, merci.

\- De rien et merci à toi aussi.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent. Le grec, tout en poussant un soupir d'abattement, mit son masque et partit se promenait sur la plage tout en cachant son cosmos. Il redoutait la réaction de Camus quand celui-ci lirait ce qu'il lui avait révélé. Il s'assit au pied d'une falaise et ferma les yeux, laissant sa peau dorer sous le soleil brûlant.

Minos était allé retrouver le père du jeune spectre et vit son fils présent également. Il était soulagé, il ne perdrait pas de temps à le chercher au moins. Il lui tendit la lettre et serra son épaule. Un regard fut échangé puis le juge se retourna vers son collègue qui lui fit signe de le suivre, laissant le verseau seul et tranquille.

Les deux juges sortirent et marchèrent lentement, l'un à côté de l'autre, un silence gênant entre eux. Aucun des deux ne savaient comment aborder l'autre et enfin, au détour d'un regard, Eaques fit le premier pas et posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de Minos qui répondirent tendrement à ce baiser. Les deux amoureux n'avaient pas remarqué l'irruption rapide dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient. La voix de leur seigneur les fit sursautés et ils se confondirent en excuses, leurs visages rouges comme des tomates. Les divinités rigolèrent puis s'excusèrent de les avoirs dérangés.

En s'éloignant, ils les félicitèrent pour s'être enfin déclarés. La confusion revint de plus belle sur le visage du nouveau couple. Un sourire à peine perceptible sur leurs lèvres, un regard et ils décidèrent d'aller se balader.

En marchant les pieds dans l'eau, main dans la main, ils aperçurent Milo, les yeux fermés, se gorgeant du soleil. Eaques voulut s'approcher de lui mais le griffon l'en empêcha en lui disant que son fils avait peut-être envie d'être seul. Le garuda réfléchit et acquiesça. Ils s'éloignèrent tout en discutant et en s'embrassant.

L'ancien chevalier avait ressentit leur présence et il était bien content qu'ils se soient éloignés. En effet, il avait besoin d'être seul pour faire le point sur lui-même et sur sa relation avec le verseau. Le fait de repenser à cet être pur lui serra le cœur. Il continua de se morfondre lorsqu'une aura vint le perturbé. Une présence froide et trop familière. Un silence s'installa entre eux, lourd.

La personne qui venait de le rejoindre n'était autre que le français. Celui-ci avait également réfléchit sur leur histoire après avoir lu la lettre.

Lettre qui l'avait mit en colère puis l'avait fait pleurer encore une fois. Il s'apprêta à prendre la parole lorsque le grec prit les devants :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je fais. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre con, une pourriture qui n'as pas su garder allumer une flamme d'amour et qui te mène largement en bateau.

\- Il est vrai que tu joues avec moi mais ne te dévalorise pas. Tu es plus que ce que tu dis et c'est cela qui m'a fais tomber sous ton charme. Seulement, notre histoire arrive à sa fin et nous n'y pouvons pas grand chose. Cependant, saches que tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur, quoiqu'il arrive, et que j'ai énormément de respect pour toi malgré ce qui s'est passé, dit Camus la tête basse.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Camus trembla en entendant la question. Il savait de quoi voulait parler l'ex-scorpion et même s'il avait tenté d'y réfléchir, il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. Ne répondant, rien, il se leva et s'en alla en disant juste :" On se retrouve pour le banquet de votre fin de séjour".

Le silence retomba. Milo laissa ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il prit une décision qui le changerait à jamais. Il resta quelques minutes de plus sur la plage et au moment où il allait se lever, il fut interrompu par le chevalier du cygne. Celui-ci s'arrêta à sa hauteur et l'invita à le suivre. Ils longèrent quelques instants la côte puis se dirigèrent vers une grotte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hyôga s'arrêta et dit:

\- Tu peux enlever ton masque Milo.

\- Comment sais-tu qui je suis ?

\- Je l'ai deviné. Ta silhouette et ta démarche ainsi que le fait que Camus ait changé de comportement et que son cosmos disparaisse de temps à autres.

\- Je vois que tu es aussi perspicace que lui, bravo.

\- Merci, répondit le jeune bronze en se retournant.

L'ancien chevalier retira son masque et eut un sourire forcé. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir le cygne mais cela lui était douloureux car il repensait au verseau avait passé à son élève puis à leur dispute mais également à la furtive histoire qu'il avait eue avec le cygne.

Il ne put empêcher des perles salées de tomber. Hyôga en voyant le visage de son vis-à-vis se demanda comment ses deux ainés avaient pu se séparer. Il vit les yeux brillants de son ami et deux sillons en descendre. Lentement il s'approcha du chevalier et le prit dans ses bras, sans un mot, pour le consoler. Milo se laissa alors aller sans retenue. Tout ce qu'il avait ressentit, supporté, il ne pouvait plus le retenir. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le grec se calme et prenne la parole :

\- Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Personne n'en saura rien, je te le promets.

\- Merci. Comment vas-tu depuis la convocation d'Athéna ?

\- Ça va. Grâce à Shun, j'ai surmonté les paroles de Camus et je voulais te demander pardon pour t'avoir rejeté.

\- Ce n'est rien. À vrai dire, je ne t'en veux pas car je sais que tu disais cela pour défendre ton maître et tu avais raison.

\- Je te remercie. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te mets dans un état comme ça ?

Milo ne répondit pas tout de suite, sentant une nouvelle montée de larmes venir puis se lança dans ses explications. Le cygne l'écoutait attentivement et finit par le prendre dans ses bras pour lui témoignait son soutien.

Alors qu'ils étaient enlacés, des pas vinrent perturbés ce moment de tranquillité. Ils reconnurent sans peine le propriétaire de ce son et partirent se cacher en silence, dans le fond de la grotte.

Dos au mur, Milo tenait entre ses bras protecteurs le cygne qui avait posé la tête sur son torse. L'instinct protecteur de l'ancien scorpion agissait mais il se rendit vite compte que les sentiments qu'il avait eut envers le cygne revenaient petit à petit. Il se mit à caresser les cheveux blonds tout en serrant un peu plus le corps de son pair contre lui.

Celui-ci leva la tête et son regard croisa celui azur. Avec hésitation et lenteur, ils s'embrassèrent en silence.

Camus les cherchaient, il lui avait semblé entendre la voix de Milo lorsqu'il était passé devant la grotte. Il s'en voulait de son attitude et de ses réactions envers les deux hommes. En s'avançant un peu plus dans la cavité, il fit confiance à son ouïe étant donné qu'il ne pouvait se servir de son cosmos.

L'oreille de l'ancien espion du sanctuaire fit son devoir et il lui sembla entendre légèrement des souffles se mélangeant. C'était impossible ! Les deux ensembles ! Il n'y croyait pas et pourtant son ouïe ne le trompait pas. Son odorat joua également avec lui et il fut mit devant le fait accomplit. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et il partit en silence réalisant qu'il venait de perdre à la fois ses deux amis mais également le mince espoir qui lui restait de reconquérir le scorpion.

Les deux nouveaux amoureux se séparèrent et se regardèrent. Un long moment passa avant que le cygne ne se demande si le verseau était partit. Ils sortirent de leur cachette, après s'être de nouveau embrassés et petit à petit retournèrent vers l'entrée de la grotte en constatant avec soulagement l'absence du français. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois puis Milo invita le bronze dans le treizième temple. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent tranquillement et en arrivant au niveau de son ancienne maison, Milo cacha son cosmos. Il ne savait pas si Camus était dans celui-là ou dans le onzième. Hyôga ressentit son hésitation et lui serra doucement la main pour le rassurer. Ils passèrent sans problème la bâtisse puis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la onzième, ils se regardèrent et avancèrent tout en guettant le moindre mouvement. Le temple était calme et plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui les intriguas. En sortant, ils furent soulagés mais cela dura peu de temps. En effet, un peu plus haut, ils croisèrent Aphrodite qui les salua tout en continuant sa descente. Ils se figèrent lorsque quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent le poisson poser une question à un de ses pairs. Ledit pair lui répondit calmement en essayant de cacher son émotion de sa voix. Malheureusement pour lui, Milo l'entendit et devina les pleurs silencieux du verseau. Il se dépêcha de continuer son ascension avec le cygne, voulant éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec le français. Celui-ci les regarda partir sans chercher à les retenir. Il savait que Milo avait entendu son émotion dans sa voix mais il comprenait sa réaction.

Le reste de la journée fut difficile pour Camus. Et elle le devint encore plus lorsqu'il sentit son disciple frappait à sa porte. Sans l'ouvrir, il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour vous, peut-on discuter s'il vous plaît ?

\- À quoi ça servira ? Laisses-moi tranquille, va-t'en.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Je rajouterais seulement qu'il veut vous voir.

\- Laisses-moi !

Hyôga partit et en sortant du onzième temple, contacta son amant pour lui rapporter ce que Camus venait de lui dire. Milo se doutait bien que le verseau répondrait à peu près cela, c'est pourquoi, il décida d'attendre un peu avant d'aller le voir.

Pendant ce temps, Minos et Eaques discutaient tranquillement en amoureux. Ils étaient inquiets car ils avaient tous les deux ressentit la douleur de leur fils respectifs. En rentrant au palais, ils passèrent dans le onzième temple et essayèrent de voir le verseau. Celui-ci ne leur répondit pas du premier coup et même sous les menaces, il ne leur ouvrit pas la porte. Ils eurent juste une réponse simple et, perplexes, ils décidèrent d'aller voir Milo.

L'ancien scorpion les accueillis du mieux qu'il put et leur expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le matin. Les deux juges étaient mécontents et ils le firent savoir. Le grec comprenait leur colère et il se répandit en excuses. Les juges lui répondirent que ce n'était pas à eux de recevoir cela mais à Camus. Il répliqua en disant que c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire mais qu'il préférait leur laisser du temps.

Suspicieux, le nouveau couple s'en alla et Milo s'effondra. La discussion qui venait de se dérouler repassait dans sa tête et il savait que ses deux ainés avaient raison. Se relevant, il alla se passer un peu d'eau sur la figure puis mit son masque et descendit jusqu'à la onzième maison.

Là, il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse comme il s'y attendait. Il recommença. Toujours rien. Il décida d'utiliser son cosmos pour savoir si le verseau était chez lui. Rien. Il finit par scruter tout le sanctuaire sans trouver la moindre trace du français. Il s'y était attendu et refrappa à la porte. N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, le nouveau spectre décida de dire au verseau, qu'il devinait dans ses appartements, qu'une discussion devait avoir lieue entre eux. Il lui demanda de le rejoindre sur la plage puis il partit faire la même chose à son ancien temple vu que le verseau en était également le gardien. Ensuite, il s'en alla vers la côte espérant de tout cœur que le français viendrait.

Celui-ci avait écouté son ancien amant et il resta pendant un long moment assit derrière la porte du onzième temple. Il finit par se lever, se passa de l'eau sur son visage et sortit de son temple, décidé à aller se confronter au scorpion.

Il marcha lentement et prit tout son temps, en faisant d'innombrables détours, avant d'arriver sur la plage. Là, il regarda le ciel pour se calmer et trouver du réconfort mais il n'y parvint pas. Cachant superbement son cosmos, il commença à longer la côte. Après quelques minutes de marches, il l'aperçut.

Assis sur le sable, ses cheveux volants au vent léger, la tête levée vers le ciel telle était la position de Milo. Cette vision plus qu'angélique fit mal au verseau et c'est pour cela qu'il décida de ne pas dévoiler son cosmos tout en s'avançant vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

\- Bonsoir Loim.

\- Bonsoir Camus. Assieds-toi s'il te plaît, demanda le grec en se tournant dans la direction d'où provenait la voix.

Il fut surprit de n'y trouvait personne et même s'il connaissait bien son ami, il se demanda si tout ce qui se passer et toutes ces émotions ne le rendaient pas un peu parano. Il finit par se prendre la tête dans les mains et resta ainsi pendant un long moment.

Camus ne dit rien puis se décida à prendre la parole tout en continuant de cacher son cosmos :

\- Non tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien là. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

\- Que fais t-on ? Restons-nous amis ou pas ?

\- Je...je ne sais pas. C'est...c'est compliquer. Il faut que l'on réfléchisse séparément.

\- Tu penses vraiment que l'on réussira ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée et..., je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée, je...je ne crois pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce-que je suis de nouveau avec ton cher disciple ?! Où parce- que j'ai joué avec toi ? Où parce-que je vis aux enfers maintenant ?

\- Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je crois que...que ce ne sera pas possible. On est trop différents et je ...je ne supporte plus toutes ses disputes et ses séparations. On se fait du mal et je n'en peux plus.

\- Ne peut-on pas passer au-dessus de ses différences ? Et ...depuis quand aimes-tu Hyôga ?

\- On s'est disputé trop de fois pour pouvoir réussir à passer au-delà. Et pour ce qui est de Hyôga, je...je dois avouer que ...j'ai des sentiments pour lui depuis longtemps.

\- Comment ça depuis longtemps ?! Tu ne vas pas me dire que...

\- Si mais je ne pensais pas que j'en avais toujours. Je croyais que c'était juste passager la dernière fois.

\- Tu...TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! Demanda Camus hors de lui.

Une violente dispute éclata entre eux. Des coups furent échangés et l'altercation finit par attirer d'autres chevaliers. Lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent, ils virent le verseau dans un état de rage exceptionnelle. Celui-ci en était arrivé à frapper le scorpion sur les points de sa constellation et le dernier coup fut donner à l'endroit exact de l'Antarès.

Milo s'effondra lourdement sur le sable, ce qui ramena le français à la réalité. Il se détourna du corps du grec et s'agenouilla devant le pope, qui venait d'arriver, et demanda s'il pouvait se retirer en Sibérie pour pouvoir se calmer. Celui-ci, plus que stupéfait, lui accorda sa requête, tout en lui ordonnant de rester là-bas jusqu'à nouvel ordre et lui demanda si le scorpion était en danger ou pas. Le verseau alla vérifier et affirma, après avoir appuyé sur un point précis et utiliser son cosmos, que la vie de l'ex-chevalier n'était pas en danger. Après cela, il partit sans un mot, ni un regard pour les autres.


	8. Chapter 8

Milo fut transporté dans une des chambres du palais. Il était toujours inconscient lorsque Minos, Eaques et Hyôga arrivèrent. Mû leur expliqua calmement ce qui s'était passé. Les nouveaux arrivants pâlirent. Jamais, ils n'auraient cru que le verseau pouvait être si violent. Eaques sortit de la chambre, furieux. Minos le rattrapa et calmement, réussit à le raisonner. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre et Hyôga les laissa. Une fois dehors, il tenta d'établir un contact avec son ancien maître. Bien qu'il n'eût pas de réponse, il clama qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à croiser sa route. Tous les autres étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Les discussions ne portaient plus que sur ça.

Le jeune cygne, après avoir passer un long moment seul, se décida à retourner auprès de son compagnon. Il entra discrètement dans la chambre et se mit à discuter avec les deux juges, notamment sur une éventuelle vengeance. Ils finirent par se séparés, Hyôga restant auprès du scorpion. Les deux juges sortirent et allèrent dans leur chambre et se consolèrent de la plus tendre des manières.

Deux jours passèrent, sans aucune amélioration de l'état du grec. Mû rassura légèrement les autres chevaliers mais restait inquiet. Il expliqua aux deux spectres ainsi qu'au cygne et au pope, ce qui pouvait causer cet état de stabilité de leur pair. Eaques et Hyôga tremblaient de rage et avaient envie de commettre l'irréparable. Minos, qui restait calme malgré son inquiétude, prit les devants et demanda au représentant d'Athéna s'il pouvait aller voir le chevalier des glaces. La requête lui fut accordée et il partit pratiquement sur le champ après que Hyôga lui ai indiqué la position de l'isba. Une fois Minos partit, les deux béliers se retirèrent, laissant le père et le compagnon auprès du blessé. Ils en profitèrent pour faire un peu plus connaissance et Eaques s'assura que les sentiments du cygne étaient forts et véritables. Ils discutèrent encore un long moment puis le garuda partit. Hyôga prit la main de son compagnon et la serra doucement. Il finit par s'endormir, sa tête reposant sur le matelas et sa main tenant toujours la main hâlée.

Pendant ce temps, Minos venait d'arrivait en Sibérie. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune bronze lui avait très bien indiqué l'emplacement de la maisonnette. Le froid intense du climat ne lui faisait rien et c'est tranquillement se dirigea vers la maisonnée qu'il voyait au loin. Il frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un verseau déstabilisé, qui le laissa entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, le spectre ne prit pas la peine de se mettre à l'aise et serra son fils dans ses bras, l'incitant à se lâcher. Camus hésita un instant puis se laissa aller. Pendant un bon moment, Minos consola son fils qui se reprit et celui-ci lui proposa de se mettre à l'aise tout en allant chercher quelque chose à boire. Ensuite, après un silence gêné, le griffon prit la parole :

\- Camus... que t'es t-il arrivé ?

\- Je...je n'en sais rien. On discutait pour savoir si notre amitié était encore possible et il a parlé de ses sentiments envers mon ancien disciple. Ce...ce qu'il m'a dit...m'as mis hors de moi.

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi tu es sorti de ta réserve habituelle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le verseau anéanti.

\- Tu l'aimes encore malgré ce qu'il t'a fait. Et c'est pour cela que tu as réagis ainsi, tu ne supportes pas de le voir en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu gardais l'espoir qu'il revienne vers toi.

Camus ne répondit rien. Il venait, grâce à son père, de comprendre sa réaction et il s'en voulait énormément. Minos ne voulant pourtant pas enfoncer davantage son fils, savait qu'il était obligé de lui faire part de l'état du grec. Hésitant, il lui dit que le scorpion n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance et lui demanda non sans une certaine gêne, s'il y était pour quelque chose. Camus lui répondit par la négative et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire. Le juge lui dit ce qu'il pensait et cela surprit légèrement le verseau qui se leva et le remercia. Ensuite, il se dirigea à l'extérieur afin de pouvoir réfléchir sur ce que son père venait de lui dire et également sur l'aide à apporter au scorpion.

Il marcha longtemps dans la neige sous les nombreuses rafales de vent glaciales en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Certes, il en voulait toujours à Milo d'avoir jouer avec lui mais dans le fond, il ne pouvait renier les sentiments qu'il avait encore pour lui malgré leur séparation.

Oui, cela lui faisait mal de ne plus être avec le scorpion et de le voir avec son disciple mais il se dit que par amour, il devait renoncer à Milo si celui-ci était heureux.

Laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues, il décida d'aider son ancien compagnon.

Il déploya son cosmos jusqu'à son paroxysme et parvint à capter celui du grec.

Avec hésitation, il l'appela :

\- Milo... Milo...

\- Camus...? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le scorpion d'une voix où sourdait une certaine colère, je ne veux plus te voir.

\- Je te comprends mais je voulais te dire de ne pas te laisser mourir. Reste en vie pour Hyôga dont les sentiments envers toi sont forts et solides.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ?

\- Fais-le pour Hyôga et ton père. Ce sont les personnes les plus importantes dans ta vie désormais. Vis pour eux et pour toi. Tu as encore plein de choses à voir.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Et toi, feras-tu parti de ma vie ?

\- Je… je…, c'est à toi de décider mais je pense que pour l'instant, c'est mieux qu'on ne se voie plus.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le scorpion intrigué par ce retournement de situation et par l'émotion qu'il sentait dans la voix du verseau.

\- Reste en vie pour eux et… et sois heureux. Prends soin d'eux et de toi. Au revoir, Milo, termina Camus laissant malgré lui échapper un sanglot.

\- Camus…, Camus attends…, appela Milo en vain.

Camus avait finit par couper la communication et resta un long moment dehors à tenter de se calmer puis se décida à rentrer.

Minos s'était installé comme chez lui et se trouvait devant les fourneaux. Il savait que son fils traversait une passe difficile, c'est pourquoi, il ne lui fit aucun reproche. Ils dînèrent dans un silence lourd puis se mirent à discuter des évènements. Le verseau regrettait amèrement son geste et osa murmurer l'idée de rendre son armure.

Le griffon l'en dissuada en avançant des arguments véritables et proposa néanmoins une solution qui pourrait peut-être alléger la sanction qui menaçait le français. Celui-ci rechigna en entendant la solution puis accepta. Minos repartit pour le sanctuaire, le lendemain, avec l'espoir que cela marcherait.

En Grèce, Hyôga, qui venait de se réveiller, vit la crispation du poing et l'expression de colère et de tristesse de son amant encore endormit. Il se doutait que cette réaction était en rapport avec son ancien maître auquel il vouait maintenant une haine sans fin.

Lentement, le grec ouvrit les yeux, au plus grand bonheur du cygne, et afficha un timide sourire. Un silence chargé de tendresse et d'émotion passa jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Le cygne alla ouvrir et laissa entrer le bélier ainsi que le pope et les deux spectres.

Leur soulagement se fit ressentir et après quelques tests et discussions, ils s'en allèrent laissant le russe et le garuda au chevet de l'ancien scorpion. Le malade réussit, malgré leurs protestations, à les convaincre de ne pas s'en prendre au verseau. En présence de son père, il demanda au cygne si celui-ci accepterait de vivre aux enfers avec lui si Hadès et Athéna le leur permettait.

La demande cloua sur place les deux combattants mais avant que ceux-ci ne puissent dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître les deux divinités. Celles-ci remarquèrent rapidement la préoccupation de l'amant et du père de Milo.

Ils demandèrent en même temps :

\- Eaques, Hyôga vous êtes bien préoccupés. Que vous arrive t-il ?

\- J'ai demandé à Hyôga s'il accepterait de venir vivre aux enfers avec moi tout en restant chevalier si cela est possible et si vous acceptez altesses, répondit le malade.

\- C'est inattendu mais...j'accepte, répondit le seigneur des enfers avec un sourire.

\- J'accepte également car cela ne pourra que vous faire du bien.

\- Merci, répondit simplement le grec.

Avant de partir, Athéna demanda à son ancien chevalier s'il pourrait venir la voir dès qu'il irait mieux. Celui-ci donna son accord sachant très bien la raison de cette entrevue.

La journée se termina et soudainement, l'ancien scorpion demanda à parler à Minos en tête à tête. Non étonnés, le russe et le garuda se levèrent. L'un sortit rapidement pour aller chercher son amant, l'autre resta et embrassa passionément son amant. Ils se séparèrent puis Hyôga partit lorsque le griffon arriva. Ledit Minos n'était pas vraiment surprit de la demande de Milo. Ils discutèrent paisiblement pendant un moment puis arriva le sujet douloureux.

En écoutant son cadet, Minos se rendit vraiment compte de toute la souffrance qu'éprouvaient les deux jeunes gens l'un envers l'autre. Il lui demanda, non sans hésiter, si ce qu'il avait comprit était vrai. La confirmation lui fut donner et Milo lui demanda également de ne rien dire à son nouvel amant et à son père.

Après quelques minutes de discussion une nouvelle fois banale, Minos s'en alla suivit de Milo qui avait réussit à se lever. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la salle popal et en chemin, il croisa son amant qui le força presque à retourner s'allonger. D'une manière un peu brusque, le scorpion le rembarra et continua son chemin tout en s'excusant.

Arrivés près de la salle du pope, il prit une inspiration et demanda à être reçut. Pendant qu'il attendait la réponse, il embrassa Hyôga et lui fit jurer qu'il ne lui demanderait pas la raison de cette entrevue. Il fut ensuite reçut par Athéna et son représentant qui furent heureux de le voir debout.

Après ces quelques échanges joyeux, il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé pour que Camus en arrive à le frapper. Ils ne furent pas vraiment surpris de l'explication et lui demandèrent son avis sur une sanction que Minos venait de proposer.

L'ancien chevalier ne s'attendait pas à devoir donner son avis et fut d'accord avec la proposition du juge des enfers. Il ajouta cependant qu'il irait chaque mois, pendant un certain nombre de jours chez le verseau en Sibérie et que celui-ci devrait être aux petits soins pour lui.

La hiérarchie du sanctuaire fut surprise et accepta la proposition. Le grand pope fit venir Minos qui parti presque sur le champ en Sibérie.

Milo était sortit de l'entrevue et se trouvait maintenant sur la plage, son amant dans les bras. Il était en train de se demander quelle serait la réaction du verseau par rapport à la condition qu'il avait ajouté à la sanction lorsque Hyôga se retourna et lui dit qu'il était d'accord pour venir vivre aux enfers avec lui.

Un large sourire heureux s'étira sur le visage du grec avant que ses lèvres ne recouvrent celles glacées du russe.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, le cygne annonça qu'il acceptait d'aller vivre aux enfers. Athéna, bien que triste, était contente pour eux. Surtout pour son ancien chevalier. Un banquet de départ fut préparé pour le soir même. La joie et la tristesse se mêlaient et le repas se termina tard dans la nuit. Personne n'avait évoqué le verseau et Milo en était soulagé.

Tard dans la soirée, il se retira en compagnie de Hyôga qui dormait à moitié. Après l'avoir mis au lit, l'ancien chevalier essaya lui aussi de dormir mais il n'y parvint pas. Ses pensées étant tournées vers une autre personne. Ayant marre de ne pas réussir à s'endormir, il se leva et alla se balader sur la plage silencieuse. Seul le bruit des vagues l'apaisa. Il finit par s'asseoir et laissa son esprit vagabonder parmi ses souvenirs. Il se demanda pourquoi eux, les deux meilleurs amis, les amants inséparables, en étaient arrivés là.

Même s'il se sentait heureux avec le russe, il regrettait son histoire et son amitié avec le français. Avant de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil, il se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le verseau lorsqu'il était inconscient et se demanda pourquoi son ancien amant pleurait.

Pendant ce temps, ledit verseau venait d'apprendre la sanction dont il écopait. Il était content qu'Athéna et le pope aient accepté la proposition de son père mais il tremblait néanmoins à la condition que Milo avait rajoutée. Il savait que c'était la façon de se venger de son ancien amant. Son père venait également de lui dire qu'il repartait aux enfers le lendemain et lui proposa de venir le voir de temps en temps.

Camus aurait bien voulu mais ce qui l'en empêcha fut le fait de savoir Milo et peut-être Hyôga là-bas. Il avait très bien comprit qu'il était devenu l'ennemi du russe après avoir frappé l'ancien scorpion. Il s'endormit, blotti, dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci, bien que déçu du refus de son fils mais qu'il comprenait, avait senti que le français avait besoin de réconfort. Voulant rattraper le temps perdu, il le laissa se blottir contre lui et s'endormit en ayant néanmoins une pensée pour son compagnon.

Le lendemain, Minos partit avec regret de Sibérie. Il ne voulait pas laisser son fils seul mais il y était obligé. Après un dernier câlin, ils se séparèrent et il partit non sans se retourner vers l'isba.

Lorsqu'il arriva au sanctuaire, il cacha du mieux qu'il put sa tristesse et alla retrouver son compagnon. Celui-ci lui demanda des nouvelles de son fils puis remarquant la tristesse du griffon, le consola du mieux qu'il put. Il lui proposa également de retourner auprès du verseau pendant quelques temps mais Minos refusa car il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus partir de Sibérie s'il y retourner. Malgré sa colère envers le verseau, il se demanda comment, lui, réagirait s'il venait à se séparer de son amant. Questionnement idiot car il connaissait la réponse. Il décida cependant de ne rien dire à son amant ni à son fils.

Celui-ci était heureux mais ressentait au fond de lui, une pointe de tristesse et de regrets.

Le départ du sanctuaire se fit agréablement mais tristement tandis que l'arrivée aux enfers se fit plus allègrement. Milo emmena Hyôga visiter les lieux et pendant qu'ils étaient partis, Minos dit :

\- Ils ne resteront pas ensembles longtemps.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Eaques perplexe.

\- Cela se sent. Hyôga est beaucoup trop immature pour ton fils et Milo a encore la morsure de l'amour qu'il avait pour Camus.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire et je dois avouer que... j'aimerais les revoir ensembles même si j'en veux encore à ton fils.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et puis ils se connaissent depuis leur petite enfance. Et je n'aime pas te voir triste même si tu essaies de le cacher.

\- A ton avis, que devons-nous faire ? Lui dire ou attendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que l'on réfléchisse et ce de préférence avant qu'il ne parte le voir.

Les deux amants se turent et observèrent en silence le nouveau couple s'amuser. Ils se retirèrent enfin pour se retrouver et que l'un puisse réconforter l'autre.

L'ancien scorpion avait ressenti les regards des deux juges et savait qu'ils parlaient de sa relation avec le cygne. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir mais était curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. En attendant d'aller les voir et de penser à ce qu'il avait demandé comme sanction pour le verseau, il préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il vivait avec le russe même si au fond de lui, il savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, Camus se remettait difficilement de la nouvelle que son père lui avait apprit il y a quelques temps auparavant. Bien qu'il fût heureux qu'Athéna et son représentant aient été indulgents après ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir et d'appréhender les futures visites de Milo. Il ne savait tout simplement pas comment cela allait se passer et après de nombreuses nuits blanches, il trouva une solution qui, espérait-il, dégouterait son ancien compagnon.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il reçut une lettre de l'arachnide qui lui indiquait la date de sa venue.

Ledit arachnide avait en effet décidé de commencer ses séjours en Sibérie afin de changer un peu d'air et peut-être avoir une bonne explication avec le seigneur des glaces. Un autre motif s'était rajouté à cela : fuir la présence de Hyôga et leurs disputes de plus en plus fréquentes. Il se souvint qu'un jour son père lui avait fait part de ce qu'il pensait à propos de leur relation. Cela l'avait mit en colère, ce qui provoqua une querelle entre eux et au fur et à mesure, un éloignement en avait résulté.

Eaques avait souffert de cette distance entre son fils et lui et seul Minos arrivait à lui remonter le moral. Le griffon était le seul que l'ancien scorpion acceptait de voir et il pouvait voir que le grec commençait à être malheureux de cette séparation.

C'est pourquoi, un jour, il décida de leur offrir un repas en dehors des enfers afin qu'ils puissent s'expliquer sans être dérangés par un cygne qui devenait de plus en plus envahissant.

La surprise s'était lue sur le visage de chaque protagoniste, lorsque le griffon leur annonça la raison de ce dîner et qu'il leur précisa, d'un ton dur et froid, qu'ils ne devaient rentrer que lorsqu'ils se seraient expliqués.

Les débuts de leur réconciliation avaient été durs, tendus et froids puis au fur et à mesure l'amour filial et paternel avait reprit le dessus. Ils avaient parlé de tout et surtout du sujet le plus épineux : Camus. C'est à ce moment-là que le grec décida de partir faire son premier séjour en Sibérie depuis qu'il était aux enfers.

Evidemment, un autre problème se présenta : Hyôga.

Celui-ci avait mal digérer cette annonce et avait fait promettre à son compagnon de rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Cela avait agacé le bleuté qui n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire savoir et bien qu'il appréhendait intérieurement cette nouvelle rencontre avec le français, il décida de partir une semaine plus tard.

Comment se passerait cette rencontre ? Qu'en sortirait t-il ? Milo et Camus se le demandaient et c'est avec inquiétude que l'ancien chevalier s'envola vers le pays de glace.

Il arriva quelques heures plus tard à l'aéroport de Moscou. Il alla chercher ses bagages et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie. Après avoir cherché le verseau des yeux, il l'aperçut et fut surprit de le voir avec un masque sur son visage. Après un bref échange de salutations, Camus prit les valises et commença à partir, dans un silence religieux et pesant, qui déstabilisa le scorpion, tout en faisant signe au grec de le suivre.

Avant qu'ils n'atteignent la sortie de l'aéroport, le français s'arrêta, enleva son manteau et le passa à Milo sans un mot. Celui-ci, qui pour une fois ne parlait pas beaucoup, le remercia sans poser plus de questions.

Le onzième gardien cala les bagages sur sa motoneige puis ils s'installèrent dessus. Déjà que la proximité les mettaient mal à l'aise, cela empira lorsque Camus commença à conduire.

La tempête faisait rage et Milo se dit qu'heureusement que son ancien ami était venu le chercher avec un véhicule car sinon il n'aurait jamais pu arriver à destination seul.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant l'isba et se dépêchèrent d'y rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, le français alla déposer les valises du visiteur dans sa propre chambre puis alla ensuite arranger le feu qui brûlait dans la superbe cheminée pour enfin aller dans la cuisine préparer le repas. Entre-temps, il avait suggéré à son invité de prendre ses aises et lui avait également demandé si ce qu'il envisageait de cuisiner lui convenait. Milo acquiesça et, après que son hôte soit partit dans la cuisine, se mit à regarder l'intérieur de l'isba. Il n'y était jamais venu même lorsqu'ils étaient encore amants et il se sentait légèrement intimidé.

La pièce ressemblait en tout point à son propriétaire sauf dans un coin où se trouvait une forme étrange qui était en fait un piano. Sur le dessus se trouvait un cadre photo à l'envers. Intrigué, Milo souleva lentement le cadre et ce qu'il vit sur la photo lui serra le cœur. Il lutta pour contenir ses larmes mais ce fut vain. Il regrettait amèrement la période où il avait été plus qu'heureux avec le verseau.

Camus le regardait en silence et son cœur se serra également lorsqu'il vit l'ancien scorpion prendre la photo dans ses mains. Il resta quelques minutes à regarder la réaction du scorpion puis retourna à sa préparation en pensant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir son masque car il n'aurait pas pu réussir à cacher ce qu'il ressentait face au grec. Il termina sa cuisine et regarda, à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, où se trouvait Milo et ce qu'il vit le surprit.

Le grec était assit sur le tabouret du piano, sa tête reposant dans ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur le protège touches et des larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues hâlées.

Camus hésita à aller le voir car il ne savait comment réagir mais il se souvint qu'il devait être aux petits soins avec lui et se força donc à aller près de lui.

D'une voix qu'il voulait distante et sans émotions, il demanda :

\- Milo, que t'arrive t-il ?

\- Je... je...

\- Allez calme-toi ! Souffle et respire un grand coup.

\- Lai...laisse moi seul... un moment s'il te plaît.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Très bien. Va dans ma chambre si tu veux, tu y seras mieux.

Milo le remercia d'un hochement de tête et partit dans la pièce. Le français enleva son masque pour essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient également. Il ne pensait pas qu'en voyant cette photo, Milo s'effondrerait ainsi et il se souvint subitement qu'il avait laissé des objets ayant une signification pour les deux jeunes hommes. Il essaya de se reprendre en jouant son morceau préféré mais au bout d'un moment, il laissa tomber et partit prendre l'air.

Le grec continuait de pleurer, allongé sur le lit spacieux. Cette photo lui avait rappelé la perte de leur amitié et de leur amour. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le verseau se faisait souffrir ainsi et regrettais amèrement son attitude envers lui. Peu à peu, il commença à s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve jusqu'au lendemain.

Pendant ce temps, aux enfers, Minos et Eaque avait du fil à retordre en la personne de Hyôga. Celui-ci n'acceptait toujours pas le fait que son amant soit partit passer quelques jours chez celui qui avait faillit le tuer. Il commençait vraiment à taper sur les nerfs des deux juges et Eaques craqua le premier en l'engueulant tellement que son compagnon fut obligé d'intervenir pour le calmer.

Après cela, le cygne décida de partir le lendemain pour aller chercher son amant. Le griffon tenta de l'en empêcher mais en vain.

Milo venait de se réveiller difficilement avec un mal de tête, des yeux gonflés et rouges. Il se tritura l'esprit pour découvrir comment aborder tout cela avec son hôte. Alors qu'il était en train de se poser ses questions, il entendit frapper à la porte. Le français venait lui demander s'il voulait venir déjeuner. Répondant par la positive, le grec se leva et rejoignit tranquillement le salon où il s'aperçut que la table était mise pour une personne. Camus arriva à ce moment-là avec le plat et Milo en profita pour lui demander :

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Midi et demi, lui répondit Camus.

\- J'ai dormi tant que ça ?

\- Oui. Tu en avais grand besoin. Assieds-toi et restaure-toi.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas faim, merci. Mange autant que tu veux.

\- Camus..., même si je désapprouve le fait que tu ne mange pas, j'aimerais que tu me tiennes compagnie à table à visage découvert, s'il te plaît, demanda l'ancien scorpion se préparant aussi à aborder le sujet de leur histoire.

Camus soupira, hésita mais vint quand même s'asseoir puis enleva son masque. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne le détournent l'un de l'autre. Milo réengagea avec difficulté, un semblant de conversation :

\- Je... je suis désolé d'avoir réagis ainsi hier et je...j'aimerais qu'on ait une bonne explication entre nous sur tout ce qui s'est passé car j'ai l'impression que l'on souffre encore, enfin si tu es d'accord.

\- Je..., commença le verseau qui n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car il sentit le cosmos coléreux du cygne qui venait d'attérir.

Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir ressenti et Milo, avant de se lever, mangea quelques bouchées du délicieux repas que Camus avait préparé. Il partit ensuite faire ses bagages et s'excusa auprès de son hôte de partir aussi vite. Il rajouta aussi qu'il reviendrait le voir bientôt, espérait-il, pour pouvoir s'expliquer et peut-être repartir à zéro. Le grec s'en alla, frustré, retrouver son amant en utilisant la vitesse de la lumière. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'aéroport une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il chercha le cygne, le trouva et l'emmena sans douceur, reprendre un billet pour retourner d'où il venait.

Le trajet de retour se fit dans le plus grand silence, une tension se faisant sentir entre eux. Arrivés chez eux, Milo partit s'enfermer dans leur chambre sans adresser un mot au russe. Il était vraiment furieux et préféra se calmer avant d'aller lui parler même s'il savait que son calme ne durerait pas.

Hyôga était surprit de la réaction de son amant. Il avait l'air d'avoir pleuré et d'être en colère. Que lui avait fait Camus ? Il hésita à aller voir le grec puis se décida en sentant enfler le cosmos de colère.

Un léger coup à la porte fit sursauter l'ancien scorpion. D'une voix dangereusement calme, il permit à son amant de pénétrer dans la pièce. La tension était palpable. Chacun des deux essayait de garder son calme mais c'était de moins en moins évident pour l'un d'eux.

Après un moment de silence, lourd, Milo prit la parole d'une voix basse :

\- Pourquoi...pourquoi es-tu venu ?

\- Je n'acceptais pas que tu ailles là-bas avec lui. J'avais peur qu'il recommence et je tiens à toi.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu de problèmes et même si on s'était battus, je ne serais pas rester passif comme la dernière fois.

\- Je... je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

\- Je te remercie de cela mais il me semble que mon père et Minos t'on dit de ne pas venir, non ?

\- C'est vrai mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et je... j'ai peur que... que tu retournes avec lui.

Milo ferma les yeux. Il aimait le cygne mais il devait s'avouer qu'il avait déjà pensé à cette idée. Refoulant les émotions qui affluaient en lui, il tenta de garder une voix calme en disant :

\- Je resterais toujours avec toi à une condition.

\- Laquelle ? demanda le russe avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

\- Que tu n'interviennes plus dans mes séjours chez Camus. C'est entre lui et moi, d'accord ?

\- ..., très bien j'accepte.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se consolèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Minos venait de terminer une discussion télépathique avec son fils. Il était bouleversé et en parla avec Eaques. Celui-ci l'écouta attentivement et maudit le cygne pour son intervention. Il savait également que personne ne pourrait séparer le couple scorpion/cygne à moins qu'il n'y ait un problème entre eux ou que l'un des deux tombe sous le charme de quelqu'un d'autre. Prenant son mal en patience, il se promit d'en toucher néanmoins un mot à Milo et également au verseau si celui-ci voulait bien.

Alors qu'il était en train de faire part de son idée à Minos, il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement. Il grogna son mécontentement car il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne faisant ça : Milo.

Une légère tension s'installa entre eux et Minos essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Toujours aussi silencieux à ce que je vois beau méditerranéen ? Cela me change d'une autre personne.

-Comme tu peux le voir en effet Minos, répondit ledit méditerranéen souriant faussement, ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas de mon père.

Un lourd silence de reproches s'immisça entre le père et le fils. Le plus âgé des deux demanda :

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Que tu pourrais être plus discret lorsque tu as quelque chose à dire à Minos.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et puis, tu n'as qu'à pas écouter aux portes.

\- Il est vrai que d'habitude je le fais exprès mais là, c'était totalement involontaire. Alors que voulais-tu me dire ?

Un silence s'installa après la question du grec. Eaques soutint son regard et sans un mot se téléporta hors de la pièce. Les deux autres jeunes hommes se regardèrent avec insistance et Milo demanda, après avoir comprit très vite ce que voulait son père :

\- De qui voulais-tu parler en disant cela ?

\- Je ne te dirais pas son nom mais sache que c'est une personne chère à mon cœur et qui fait partie de ma famille.

\- C'est mon père ?

\- Va le rejoindre, vous avez des choses à vous dire, il me semble, répondit Minos en partant dans une autre pièce.

Se retrouvant seul dans la pièce, Milo râla et se décida à rejoindre le garuda en dehors des enfers. Sans une once de douceur, il demanda :

\- Est-ce vraiment important pour que tu m'emmènes ici ?

\- Je ne veux pas être surpris par des oreilles indiscrètes. Que ressens-tu vraiment pour Hyôga ?

\- Pardon...? C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Réponds. L'aimes-tu vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi serais-je avec lui si ce n'était pas le cas ? Expliques-moi.

\- Par vengeance ou par dépit d'avoir perdu celui que tu aimais.

Milo se tut, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette affirmation. Son silence servit de réponse à Eaques. Un laps de temps passa puis le juge vit son fils s'effondrer. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement jusque Milo parle ou qu'il s'endorme. Celui-ci laissa sortir toute sa tristesse, sa colère et sa frustration. Oui, il devait se l'avouer, il aimait encore le verseau mais culpabilisait trop pour lui demander pardon. La discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec lui ne changerait rien et cela les ferais souffrir encore plus.

Au bout d'un moment, l'ancien scorpion se calma et décida de se confier à son père mais il fut, encore une fois, interrompu par son amant qui se débattait dans les bras du griffon.

Le grec décida était en colère et décida de le faire comprendre à son compagnon.

Avec un calme absolu, il n'utilisa pas ses propres pouvoirs mais ceux que Camus lui avait offert, il y a quelques temps déjà.

Les deux juges d'Hadès grelottaient et ne furent que très peu surpris tandis que le cygne était tout leur contraire. En effet, celui-ci ne craignait pas le froid mais était plus que surprit de ce changement brutal de température. Avec hésitation, il demanda :

\- Comment...comment est-ce possible ? Il n'est pourtant pas là et aucun spectre n'utilise ce pouvoir. Est-ce vraiment toi qui l'utilise Milo ?

\- En effet, répondit celui-ci, si tu ne veux pas être enfermé dans un cercueil de glace, je te conseille vivement de rentrer aux enfers ou d'aller au sanctuaire.

Hyôga ne répondit rien et après avoir soutenu le regard de son amour, partit sans rien demander de plus.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, le grec fit remonter la température et s'excusa auprès des deux juges. Ceux-ci le rassurèrent et Eaques s'adressa à Minos :

\- Tu comptes lui dire ?

\- Oui. Et il est d'accord.

\- De qui parlez-vous enfin ?!

Les deux juges se regardèrent et Minos se décida à lui révéler le nom de la personne mystérieuse. L'annonce cloua l'ancien scorpion sur place et sans voix.


	10. Chapter 10

C'était impossible ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Camus le fils de Minos ?

Cette nouvelle le laissa sans voix pendant quelques minutes ce qui commença à inquiéter les deux spectres. Peu à peu, le grec recommença à bouger, toujours sans rien dire. Il regarda tour à tour les deux juges puis leur demanda de tout lui expliquer tout depuis le début.

Minos commença à parler puis au bout d'un moment ce fut Eaques qui prit le relais. Milo les écoutaient et au fur et à mesure, il prit conscience de certains petits détails.

Eaques venait de finir son récit et observait son fils avec inquiétude. Celui-ci prit la parole :

\- Alors...alors depuis qu'on est allé au sanctuaire... vous avez ... vous avez essayer de nous aidez ?

\- Oui et on le fait toujours car on vous aime. Et vous voir souffrir nous fait mal.

\- On voudrait tellement vous voir heureux et vous le méritez.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire...? Je...je n'ai pas la force d'aller...d'aller le voir pour qu'on s'explique.

\- Pourtant tu lui as bien dit qu'il faudrait que vous ayez une explication ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais...je ne peux... m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Je lui ai fait tellement de mal déjà.

\- Certes, c'est vrai, mais ne crois-tu pas que vous avez droit à une autre chance ? Si votre amour est fort et sincère alors vous n'aurez plus aucun remords.

\- On a eut beaucoup trop de chance depuis la première fois que l'on s'est mis ensemble pour que cela marche. En plus, je culpabilise trop et qu'est-ce que je fais de Hyôga ?

-Là, c'est à toi de voir. Mais réfléchit à ce qu'on vient de te dire et tu sauras quoi faire ensuite.

\- Merci, à tous les deux. Merci pour tout.

\- C'est normal, vous êtes nos fils et que ne ferait pas un père pour son enfant ? Prend le temps qu'il te faudra. On empêchera Hyôga de venir, on te le promet.

Les deux juges prirent congés de l'ancien scorpion et rentrèrent aux enfers. Dans leur bâtisse, ils aperçurent le cygne qui les attendaient ou plutôt attendait Milo. Eaques lui annonça d'une voix peu aimable que le grec ne reviendrait pas de suite. Le russe leur demanda de lui transmettre un message lorsqu'il reviendrait. Ils acceptèrent et une fois qu'ils l'entendirent, ils lui firent promettre de ne pas aller le voir.

Pendant ce temps, Milo se repasser la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses deux ainés. Le fait que le verseau soit le fils de Minos le bouleversait au plus haut point. Il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il avait dit et fait envers son ancien compagnon. Les regrets et les remords le tenaillant, il décida de rendre visite au français.

Lorsqu'il rentra, son père fut content de voir une lueur de détermination dans son regard et lui fit part de la demande du cygne. Il acquiesça et se rendit directement auprès de celui-ci. Alors qu'il le cherchait, il tomba sur une scène qui lui fit comprendre ce que voulait le russe. Sans un mot, ni un mouvement de sa présence, il s'en alla le cœur mi-lourd, mi-léger. Une aiguille venait de se retirer de son pied. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à affronter la plus grosse et la plus gênante. Il ne savait pas quand il se déciderait à partir en Sibérie mais était quand même résolu à le faire.

Quelques jours plus tard, il était en train de réfléchir dans un coin isolé des enfers lorsqu'il sentit la présence du russe. Celui-ci paraissait énervé mais Milo le devança :

\- Pourquoi es-tu énervé ?

\- Tu oses me poser cette question ? Tu n'es pas venu me voir alors que je te l'avais demandé. Est-ce qu'ils t-on fait passer le message au moins ?

\- Bien sûr dès que je suis rentré. Et je suis venu aussitôt mais tu étais...occupé. Alors évite tes sarcasmes s'il te plaît.

\- Au moins tout est clair maintenant, tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton _pr__é__cieux_ Camus.

Milo ne répondit rien pour une fois. Il savait que Hyôga chercher à le provoquer mais il était décidé à ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Celui-ci s'en alla devant le silence de son ex. Une fois seul, il se remit à penser à son histoire avec le verseau et essaya de trouver une solution pour se faire pardonner de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait depuis le début.

Pendant ce temps, dans un pays glacé, Camus lisait un livre de poésie mais auparavant, il venait d'envoyer une lettre à son père le prévenant qu'il viendrait le voir quelques jours plus tard pendant une ou deux semaines.

Minos lui avait raconté la réaction du scorpion lorsqu'il avait apprit la relation qui unissait le griffon et le verseau. Au fond de lui, le français espérait que le scorpion viendrait le voir et que tout redevienne comme avant entre eux. Surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu pleurer en voyant une de leur photo. C'est avec appréhension et joie qu'il partit quelques jours plus tard aux enfers.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il fut content de retrouver son père. Après plusieurs minutes d'étreintes, le verseau s'installa non sans avoir salué le compagnon de Minos. Ils discutèrent ensuite tous les trois pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Milo. Celui-ci se figea lorsqu'il vit l'invité et fut seulement capable de lui dire bonjour d'un hochement de tête. Plusieurs minutes passèrent puis l'ancien chevalier se reprit et demanda quand est-ce que le repas serait prêt. Après avoir eu sa réponse, il partit dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus.

Les trois autres personnes se regardèrent et Eaques ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Il est comme ça depuis qu'il connait la vérité. Et encore, d'habitude il est un peu plus bavard.

\- Ne fais pas culpabiliser Camus s'il te plaît, répondit Minos d'une voix où pointait une onde de colère.

\- Je ne...

\- Il ne me fait pas culpabiliser, je te rassure papa, répondit le français voyant la situation, c'est juste que...je...je ne sais pas comment réagir face à Milo et je crois que pour lui c'est la même chose face à moi. Eaques n'y est pour rien.

\- Hum..., tu veux m'aider à préparer le repas, répondit Minos en ignorant délibérément son compagnon.

\- Si...si tu veux, accepta Camus étonné de ce revirement d'attitude du griffon.

Auparavant, il avait croisé, avec consternation, le regard du garuda qui l'avait silencieusement remercié de son intervention. Celui-ci, se voyant ignoré par son amant, se leva et partit sans un mot dans l'une des nombreuses chambres que comptait la petite bâtisse.

Le français se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ses deux aînés et doucement, il essaya d'en parler avec son père qui lui expliqua tout avec colère mais également un voile de tristesse. Le verseau se dit qu'il devrait essayer de les réconcilier mais qu'il ne pourrait pas réussir sans l'aide de l'élu de son cœur. C'est pourquoi, il se promit de discuter coûte que coûte avec l'arachnide et de faire changer les choses. Il ne supportait pas que ses aînés soient fâchés l'un contre l'autre à cause de son histoire avec Milo.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Milo s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter celui qu'il aimait toujours. Le revoir, après si peu de temps, l'avait bouleversé. En plus de cela, il ne cessait de se triturer l'esprit au sujet de ces aînés. Il savait ou plutôt avait entendu ses deux aînés se disputer à cause du verseau et de lui.

Bien sûr, lui aussi essayait de trouver un moyen pour que les deux spectres se réconcilient mais comment faire ?

L'évidence le cloua sur place et ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise. Il resta à se poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'il entende toquer à la porte.

Camus venait le prévenir que le repas allait être servit. Il lui répondit et quelques minutes plus tard, au moment où il sortait de sa chambre, Camus se retrouva face à lui. Un laps de temps s'écoula, des regards s'échangèrent puis se fuirent. Une voix mal assurée d'un ancien scorpion demanda :

\- Mon père ne vient pas manger ?

\- Non, il n'a pas faim, répondit un français aussi embarrassé que lui.

\- Je... je vais tenter de le faire venir si tu permets. Il faut qu'il arrête ses conneries, ça ne peut plus durer.

\- Tu me demandes ma permission alors qu'il s'agit de ton père ? Enfin bon, rajouta Camus, tu sais que pour régler leur problème, il faut qu'on s'explique toi et moi.

\- Je le sais, oui. Je te propose demain à l'heure que tu veux en dehors des enfers mais prévient moi avant, que je puisse avertir Hadès.

\- Compte sur moi. Allez va voir Eaques et rejoins-nous ensuite.

Ils se quittèrent sur ces paroles, chacun appréhendant silencieusement leur rencontre du lendemain.

Lorsque Camus arriva dans la cuisine, le griffon lui parla d'une voix sèche. Le verseau ne s'en préoccupa pas et s'excusa légèrement.

Pendant ce temps, Milo venait de rentrer dans la chambre où se trouvait son père. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il le vit aussi défait, triste. Arrivant à ses côtés, il lui demanda de venir dîner avec eux pour ne pas rester seul et ne pas envenimer les choses avec Minos. Le garuda lui répondit en s'emportant que cela ne servirait à rien, que leur relation venait de se briser et ce par leur fautes à Camus, Hyôga et lui.

Blessé par cette accusation, qu'il savait pourtant dite sous le coup de la colère, le grec se leva et partit de la chambre. Avant de sortir, il lui conseilla de ne pas faire comme Camus et lui.

Une fois la porte fermée, Milo se calma et redevint maître de ses émotions.

À son arrivée dans la cuisine, il aperçut seulement le verseau, qui se tenait la tête dans les mains. D'une voix contrôlée, il demanda :

\- Camus, est-ce que ça va ? Où es ton père ?

\- Il faut vraiment que l'on trouve une solution sinon ça va dégénérer. Que se soit entre eux comme entre eux et nous. Et je n'en ai pas envie.

\- On ... on peut commencer ... à en discuter ce soir si tu veux. Dans ma maison.

\- Ta maison ?

\- Mon père me l'a donnée car il vit ici maintenant et il en a une autre. On sera plus tranquilles.

\- D'accord, j'accepte. Ton père ne vient pas manger ?

\- Non, répondit Milo laissant échapper malgré lui un soupçon de tristesse sur son visage.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi cet air triste ?

\- Rien, enfin...si mais je préfère t'en parler tout à l'heure si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Très bien. Bon appétit.

Milo lui répondit et ils terminèrent leur repas en silence tout en s'observant à la dérobée. Ils sentaient leurs cœurs se serrer et redoutaient leur future conversation. En sortant de table, après avoir débarrassé et fait la vaisselle, ils se préparèrent à partir chez le grec.

Auparavant, celui-ci avait prévenu son père de cette sortie et que Camus l'accompagnait. Le silence fut la réponse que le scorpion reçut.

Malgré cela, il s'en alla, accompagné de son ancien meilleur ami.

Sur le chemin, le silence régnait. Côte à côte, ils ne cessaient de se regardaient de biais tout en restant plongés dans leur pensées.

Arrivés à la maison de Milo, celui-ci se comporta en hôte exceptionnel, ce qui ravit son invité. Une fois bien installés, ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'une larme unique ne coule des yeux du grec. Avant que Camus n'ait terminé d'avancer sa main pour essuyer cette larme, Milo se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

Pendant un certain temps, ils restèrent ainsi. Camus était heureux et ne pouvait rêver mieux. Tenir le scorpion entre ses bras lui avait tellement manqué. Il se mit à le bercer en lui murmurant des mots doux et en lui déclarant une nouvelle fois sa flamme.

Milo leva la tête, le visage toujours baigné de larmes, et embrassa Camus furtivement avant de lui demander pardon. Ledit verseau mit son front contre celui de son aimé et lui murmura qu'il était déjà pardonner, avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser se fit plus intense tellement ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Ils finirent par s'unir entièrement avant de se câliner pendant un long moment. Des larmes coulaient encore sur leurs joues. Ils jouaient d'une main avec les cheveux de l'autre et se tenaient la main. Des baisers et des regards étaient échangés. Un tendre moment d'amour.

Puis Milo prit enfin la parole :

\- Camus, mon amour, que je suis content de te retrouver.

\- Moi aussi mon Milo. Tu m'as tellement manqué, ne me fais plus jamais ça, s'il te plaît. J'en mourrais si...

\- Je ne le referais pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, je veux vivre et mourir à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Je t'aime. Tu es mon rayon de soleil qui illumine chaque jour mon cœur et ma vie.

\- Tu es le mien aussi. Question mise à part, comment fait-on pour nos parents ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Même si le temps presse, pourquoi ne pas y réfléchir demain, ce qui nous laisserait le temps de nous retrouver.

Milo ne répondit rien mais le sourire qu'il adressa à son ange en dit long. Avec lenteur, Camus se pencha pour l'embrasser et la passion les emporta de nouveau.


	11. Chapter 11

Ils passèrent la nuit à se retrouver. Au petit matin, Milo se réveilla avant Camus. Il resta allongé quelques minutes en observant l'élu de son cœur qu'il avait failli perdre. Quand il eut fini sa contemplation, il se leva et partit préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ce fut une délicieuse odeur de café et de viennoiserie qui réveilla le verseau. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le scorpion venait d'entrer dans la chambre, un plateau dans les mains.

Celui-ci posa ce qu'il tenait sur la table de nuit, embrassa son verseau puis se leva et se mit à danser sensuellement. Il voulait vraiment se faire pardonner de son attitude et pour cela, il avait décidé de tout mettre en œuvre.

Le français regarda avidement le spectacle avec des paillettes dans les yeux. Au moment où ils allaient de nouveau s'embrasser, on frappa à la porte d'entrée.

D'un regard déçu mais chargé de désir, Milo se rhabilla et sortit de la pièce pour aller ouvrir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le verseau entendit la voix paniquée de son amour et il se leva en vitesse puis s'habilla en quelques secondes. Il apparut ensuite dans la pièce principale et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

Eaques se trouvait dans les bras de son fils, le corps tuméfié. Très vite, le français alla aider le grec et lui demanda de lui apporter le nécessaire pour le soigner. Avec calme, malgré la colère noire qui bouillait en lui, Camus réussit magnifiquement bien à soigner le garuda. Ensuite, il demanda à son compagnon de rester auprès du blessé pendant que lui allait voir son père.

Avant qu'il ne sorte, Eaques ouvrit les yeux et dit d'une voix faible :

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça, Camus. Même...même si on s'est fâchés ou si on n'est plus ensembles, je sais et lui aussi qu'aucun ne fera de mal à l'autre.

\- En es-tu sûr Eaques ? Tu as bien vu comment cela s'est passé pour...pour Milo et moi, répondit le français une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

\- Je sais et d'ailleurs fiston, je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser.

\- J'ai déjà oublié ça papa, répondit le scorpion retenant difficilement ses larmes, dis-nous qui t'as fais ça.

\- Laissez tomber s'il vous plaît.

\- Pardon, s'écria Milo, tu voudrais qu'on laisse tomber alors que l'on vient de te retrouver esquinté de partout avec des blessures qui prouvent que tu t'es battus ? Tu rêves là !

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui Eaques mais je sais que tu ne nous livreras pas le nom de ton ou tes agresseurs donc ce sera à Milo et moi de trouver. Reposes-toi et dis-toi que tu es en sécurité ici. Viens Milo !

\- Merci, répondit le garuda touché par les paroles de Camus, va avec lui mon fils.

\- Non ! Je reste auprès de toi.

\- Milo, viens s'il te plaît. Je...je dois...je dois te dire quelque chose.

\- Vas-y, il a besoin de toi et moi de dormir pour récupérer et me soigner.

\- Non, non et non. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

Camus se tut mais utilisa ses pouvoirs pour enfermer le scorpion dans un cercueil de glace. Une fois le silence obtenu, il se tourna vers le juge qui lui demanda s'il allait lui révéler le sombre secret. Le verseau lui répondit qu'il aurait aimé attendre un peu et qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui le fasse mais les circonstances faisaient que c'était Camus qui s'y coller.

Le garuda le remercia et lui demanda de faire attention à eux deux. Le verseau prit congé du spectre tout en prenant la statue de glace que représentait à présent Milo.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, le verseau libéra le scorpion et lui posa une couverture sur les épaules. Le grec s'éloigna du français sans un mot et commença à se diriger vers la porte mais c'était sans compter sur l'anticipation de Camus qui avait fermé et glacé la porte. Milo se retourna et dit d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Laisses-moi sortir.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon père ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention et même si je détestais ton père, je ne lui souhaiterais pas ça. Tu me connais, non ?

-Hum... peux-tu me laisser sortir s'il te plaît _Camus ch__é__ri_? demanda Milo en appuyant volontairement sur les deux derniers mots.

\- Je ne peux pas... pas avant de t'avoir révéler quelque chose.

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Lâches-moi ! cria le grec en se dégageant de la main du verseau, tu te fous de ce qui peut arriver à mon père tout comme ce qui peut m'arriver. Je te déteste, je te hais Camus! Tu ne veux servir que tes propres intérêts ! Va t'en, laisses-moi. Tu n'es qu'un...

Milo ne put terminer sa phrase car sa joue le brûla. En effet, Camus, les larmes aux yeux, venait de le gifler. Quelques secondes passèrent rapidement mais cela sembla incroyablement lent pour les deux amants. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis le français, des larmes roulants sur ses joues, commença à partir en courant presque.

Milo reprit ses esprits et venait de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Se tournant rapidement vers la porte, il put juste apercevoir les larmes de son compagnon avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse. Il tenta de le rattraper mais en vain.

Dépité, il retourna dans sa maison et s'affala dans un fauteuil près de son père. Celui-ci se réveilla et vit immédiatement que son fils n'allait pas bien. Il lui demanda ce qui s'était passé et Milo lui raconta.

Pendant ce temps, le verseau était partit se promener afin de mettre ses idées au clair et de commencer à chercher des indices par rapport à l'incident qu'avait eu Eaques. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette énième dispute. Bien que son cœur saignait, il prit sur lui et décida de mettre la priorité sur Eaques.

Ensuite, il repartirait en Sibérie puis au Sanctuaire comme le lui avait demandé Athéna. D'un pas lent, il commença à retourner chez Milo lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Son cosmos jailli et emprisonna son agresseur dans un cercueil de glace. Une main sur la plaie, il se dirigea vers sa destination tenant le cercueil de son autre main.

Il arriva chez son compagnon épuisé et pâle. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais s'effondra avant de réussir. A l'intérieur, Eaques entendit le faible bruit que fit Camus en frappant. Il leva la tête et demanda à son fils d'aller voir. Celui-ci se leva avec un mal de tête et partit ouvrir. La surprise et l'état dans lequel se trouvait le français le stupéfia. Avec une douceur inouïe, il prit le blessé dans ses bras et l'amena dans le deuxième canapé de sa maison. Eaques aida son fils à soigner le chevalier.

Peu de temps après, le garuda obligea l'ancien scorpion à attendre que les soins fassent effet. Celui-ci se tenait à côté de son amant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il tenait les mains du verseau tout en lui murmurant des douces paroles. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'endormir, sa tête près de celle de Camus.

Quelques heures plus tard, le français se réveilla. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit Milo à ses côtés et sa blessure le tiraillait. Avec précaution, il réussit à extirper ses mains de celles du grec, sans le réveiller, et à se lever. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva Eaques. Celui-ci s'affola quand il l'aperçut et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Ensuite, il lui prépara un encas et attendit qu'il mange. Lorsque Camus eut fini de manger, il demanda :

\- Ceux qui s'en prennent à nous sont ceux dont vous m'avez parlé la dernière fois ?

\- Je le pense en effet. Promets-moi de n'en parler à Milo que si elle se montre.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Merci. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle referait surface aussi vite.

\- Sa mère ? Mais, je croyais que...

\- Je sais et je le pensais également.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé réellement.

Eaques commença son récit. Au fur et à mesure, Camus comprenait à quel point il était important de protéger Milo. Lorsque le garuda eut finit, un long silence s'installa entre eux avant que le verseau reprenne :

\- Je le protègerais même si ça doit être de loin.

\- Pourquoi de loin ?

\- Il a dû te dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Eh bien, je...j'ai décidé de...de prendre du recul sur notre relation. Je sais qu'il n'appréciera pas mais...je ne veux pas revivre...ces moments de douleurs. J'ai besoin d'être sûr et rassuré.

\- Bien que je ne sois pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'approuver car j'ai été dans la même situation il y a peu de temps.

\- Je te remercie de ta compréhension Eaques. Puis-je te demander un service ?

\- Lequel ?

\- C'est...c'est d'être là quand je lui annoncerai.

\- Quand tu m'annonceras quoi, Camus ? demanda le scorpion qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte.

Après un rapide regard échangé avec Eaques, Camus se retourna vers Milo et dit, d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Milo..., je...je tiens à toi plus que tu ne le croies mais...je n'ai pas envie de revivre ce qu'on a vécu depuis notre dernière et plus importe séparation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda le grec en plissant les yeux, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

\- Ce...ce que je veux dire, c'est que...c'est que je...j'aimerais qu'on réfléchisse chacun de notre côté, seul, avant que l'on se remette ensemble.

\- Pardon?..., répondit le scorpion médusé, très bien, fais comme tu veux puisque c'est _toi_ qui décide.

\- Milo...

\- Non ! Tais-toi ! Pars et va réfléchir si ça te chante mais je te conseille de ne revenir vers moi que lorsque tu auras _d__é__cid__é_.

Le verseau commença à partir tristement lorsqu'il sentit une douleur lancinante au niveau de sa blessure. Se pliant en deux tellement il avait mal, il entendit à peine Eaques ordonner à son fils d'aller chercher Minos. Une fois Milo partit, Eaques prit le français dans ses bras et se téléporta dans une clinique privée dont le directeur connaissait l'existence des enfers, des spectres et des chevaliers. Pendant le trajet, le chevalier avait demandé au garuda de le laisser mourir et celui-ci lui répondit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il perde espoir, que se soit pour sa douleur ou pour sa relation avec le grec et qu'il essaierait de le faire changer d'avis. Camus, touché par ses paroles, lui promit de se battre.

Lorsque le seigneur fut totalement prit en charge, le spectre regagna les enfers. Il scruta de son cosmos les lieux pour y chercher son fils et son compagnon avec qui, il s'était réconcilié. Ceux-ci l'attendaient avec impatience et anxiété. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à eux, il les rassura mais lança néanmoins à son fils ce que Camus lui avait dit. Il fut content de voir que cela bouleverser sa progéniture. Il partit ensuite épauler son compagnon qui en avait besoin, laissant Milo face à ses pensées. Celui-ci ne savait plus quoi penser et l'émotion l'emportant, il préféra s'isoler dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida chercher à entrer en contact avec le cosmos du verseau, qui était infime. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il lui dit : " _Camus__! Je t'en pries, je t'en supplies, ne meurs pas, ne te laisses pas mourir! J'ai besoin de toi, ton p__èr__e et le mien ont besoin de toi! Je t'en supplies, ne fais pas cela! Je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme et de mon __cœur__. Ne pars pas!". _

Le verseau, toujours endormit et qui venait de remonter de la salle d'opération, sentit son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il entendit ses paroles et la voix suppliante et désespérée. Essayant de garder une voix froide et impersonnelle, le rembarra : "_ Milo__! Ça ne peut plus durer ainsi entre nous. Il y a d__é__j__à__ trop eu de souffrance! Je te donne une chance, UNE CHANCE pour me convaincre de revenir avec toi sinon malgr__é__ le fait que j'ai __toujours __des sentiments envers toi et que cela nous feras souffrir, ce sera fini entre nous, DEFINITIVEMENT! Trouve les paroles qui nous feront revenir ensembles. Je ne VEUX pas te voir pendant TROIS semaines, tu en auras deux ensuite pour me prouver ton amour et si tu n'y arrive pas ou que tu n'en a pas, alors...nous nous quitterons bien que cela nous fera souffrir et je ne reviendrais pas sur cette d__é__cision__! Alors r__é__fl__é__chit__!"._

Camus coupa net la communication et Milo s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son père, qui venait s'assurer que tout allait bien car il avait sentit la détresse de son fils et le déploiement de son cosmos.

Le juge essaya tant bien que mal de le consoler, après que le grec lui ai raconté la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le verseau. Minos l'aida également mais l'arachnide mis beaucoup de temps avant de se calmer, épuisé. Il finit par s'endormir dans les bras des deux juges.

A la clinique, Camus pleurait silencieusement. Il savait que ses paroles avaient été dures à entendre pour le scorpion. Cela lui faisait mal également. Il espérait sincèrement que le grec saurait trouver les mots. Il l'aimait plus que tout et cela serait vraiment un déchirement de se séparer de lui. Il s'endormit le cœur lourd avec et un mal de tête.

Aux enfers, Minos et Eaques veillaient sur le sommeil du grec. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment surpris de la décision du verseau même s'ils la trouvaient un peu dure. Ils savaient également que Camus devait souffrir de sa décision. Avant de s'endormirent aux côtés de l'arachnide, ils s'étaient concertés et avaient décidés d'aider le scorpion à reconquérir Camus. Le sommeil les emporta rapidement.

Le lendemain, Milo se réveilla de bonne heure. Il resta un long moment allongé, savourant la présence de ses deux aînés à ses côtés. Un mal de crâne le tenaillait tant il avait pleuré suite à la décision de son amour. Il comprenait cette décision et donnait raison au verseau. Son impulsivité, ses paroles et ses actes avaient été les causes de cette séparation.

Il finit par se lever en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les deux juges puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, ses pensées tournées vers l'élu de son cœur.

Distraitement, il se servit un café et le touilla pensivement jusqu'à ce que Minos le rejoigne.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Minos prit la parole :

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Bof.

\- Milo, sache que ton père et moi, on fera tout pour t'aider. N'hésite pas à nous demander et à évacuer ce que tu ressens. Que ce soit de la colère ou de la tristesse, on est là, à tes côtés et on ne t'en voudra pas si jamais tu nous blesses moralement ou physiquement.

\- Merci, répondit le grec, j'essaierais de faire attention quand même. Si tu savais comme je regrette ce que je lui ai fait...depuis le début. Il me manque tellement...

\- Milo...

Le griffon, touché par la détresse du jeune homme, le prit dans ses bras et le consola à nouveau. Eaques, qui venait d'arriver silencieusement, s'était adossé au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine et regardait avec tendresse la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il s'approcha, embrassa Minos et fit un énorme câlin à son fils.

Peu après, le griffon partit voir Camus en espérant le faire revenir sur sa décision. Milo l'espérait aussi. Il se morfondait en essayant de trouver les mots qui pourraient faire revenir Camus lorsque lui et son père furent appelés par Hadès. Une mission venait de leur être confiée et le seigneur des enfers demanda à Eaques de prévenir Minos. Celui-ci laissa, à contrecœur, son fils avec qui il avait eu une longue et éprouvante discussion. En rejoignant son compagnon, il masqua sa tristesse pour laisser place à son sérieux.

Leur mission serait difficile surtout si le scorpion apprenait la vérité. Le griffon prévint son fils en espérant que celui-ci soutienne le grec. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en dehors des enfers aux aguets.

Loin de là, Camus ressassait la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père. Le récit qu'il avait entendu lui avait fait mal. Il n'avait plus de doutes concernant l'amour de l'arachnide. Certes, il pouvait stopper cette séparation mais il tenait néanmoins à ce que son compagnon prenne conscience que son comportement pouvait blesser le verseau. La demande du griffon concernant le soutien qu'il devait apporter au grec était un peu futile car il le ferait de toute façon. Imperceptiblement, il suivait le cosmos du grec. Leur mission s'annonçait dure et éprouvante et Camus commençait à regretter ce qu'il avait dit à l'arachnide.

Le trio était arrivé dans une plaine où l'on pouvait apercevoir de loin une immense bâtisse. Très vite, ils masquèrent leur aura et partirent en direction de la maisonnette. Au fur et à mesure, Eaques faisait tout pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait à son fils. Minos l'aider en dirigeant la conversation sur la relation du verseau et du scorpion. Milo livrait tant bien que mal ce qu'il ressentait lorsque soudain, la terre explosa non loin de lui et les deux juges et lui furent propulsés quelques mètres plus loin. Se relevant avec rapidité, leur cosmos afflua et ils engagèrent une bataille des plus éprouvantes. Bientôt, le grec ne fut plus que le seul debout.

En effet, les deux juges avaient étaient blessés et ne pouvaient plus continuaient à avancer. Ils incitèrent Milo à les laissés et à terminer la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Le cœur serré, le scorpion continua son chemin et lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce principale, il se retrouva face à une femme d'une beauté sans nom. Ses yeux étaient semblables aux siens, sa chevelure d'un noir de jais lui descendait jusqu'aux fesses, son visage était extrêmement délicat. Le reste de son corps était tout comme le visage.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans prononcer un mot puis la femme éclata de rire. Un rire léger et sensuel qui étonna le fils d'Eaques. Alors qu'il contemplait celle qu'il avait en face de lui, le scorpion entendit faiblement mais distinctement la voix de Camus à travers son cosmos.

Celui-ci lui demandait de ne pas écouter et surtout croire ce que la merveilleuse créature, qui était en face de lui, allait lui dire. Il répliqua en lui posant la question du pourquoi. Le verseau lui répondit simplement que c'était leur ennemi et que malgré leur séparation, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Malgré cela, Milo commençait à douter des sentiments du verseau à son égard et se demandait s'il n'allait pas rejoindre cette femme. Alors qu'il était en train de se poser ses questions, Minos et Eaques firent irruption derrière lui. Il se retourna et Eaques lui dit :

Ne la crois surtout pas Milo, je t'en supplie ! Elle te trahira et te détruira comme elle l'a fait avec moi.

Moi, je t'ai détruit ? Laisses-moi rire ! C'est toi le traître, tout comme lui, répondit la jeune femme en désignant Minos du menton.

Pardon ? Ce n'est pas moi qui aie poussé la mère de Camus à quitter Minos et à abandonner son fils quelques années plus tard.

C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda le grec en regardant tour à tour les deux juges dans les yeux.

Je… je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres … mais cette traîtresse est…

Il n'est pas au courant ?! Ha haha ! Je te reconnais bien là Eaques ! Toujours à protéger ceux qui te sont chers. Milo… ce que ton père ne veut pas te révéler, c'est que… je suis…. ta mère.

La révélation fut lourde et difficile à encaisser pour le scorpion. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son père lui cacherait un tel secret qui avait failli le tuer ainsi que le français. Il était abasourdi et réfléchissait à toute vitesse car il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était furieux car il savait qu'en dehors de son paternel, Minos et Camus étaient au courant et avait envie de découvrir qui était cette personne qui prétendait être sa mère. Il hésita encore quelques instants puis se décida et sa décision fut sans appel. Cependant, il se laissa le droit de revenir sur celle-ci mais cela il ne le mentionna pas lorsqu'il annonça ce qu'il avait choisi.


	12. Chapter 12

Minos et Eaques n'en revenaient pas. La jeune femme non plus. Comment le scorpion pouvait-il prendre cette décision ?

La jeune hôtesse, qui avait le nom de Patricia, eut un large sourire en appelant son fils à venir la rejoindre.

Celui-ci se détourna des deux juges et se dirigea vers sa mère. Il lui demanda juste de laisser le garuda et le griffon partir. Celle-ci accepta et, après avoir mis sa main sur les épaules de son fils, commença à partir avec lui.

Les deux spectres regardèrent avec effarement l'ancien chevalier d'Athéna se détourner d'eux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, Eaques avait le visage brillant de larmes et laissa échapper un cri de détresse. Ils finirent par se remettre en route et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux enfers, ils furent accueillis par Hadès et Athéna qui furent stupéfaits en les voyants puis lorsque Minos leur raconta ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient eux aussi sous le choc et avait du mal à croire le récit.

Pourquoi Milo avait-il fait ce choix ? C'est la question qu'ils étaient en train de se poser lorsque Eaques dit d'une voix remplie de larmes :

Je … je suis désolé déesse Athéna. C'est… c'est de ma faute si vous venez de perdre à nouveau Milo. Si je n'étais pas rester dans sa vie, il serait toujours votre chevalier.

Tu n'as pas à dire ça Eaques ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable et je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Jamais je ne vous aurais empêché de vous voir et d'être en contact. Si cela est arrivé, c'est que c'était écrit. Tu n'as rien du tout à te reprocher. Sache que je serais là si tu as besoin d'en parler et c'est pareil pour toi Minos.

Je vous remercie déesse, répondirent en cœur les deux hommes.

Et je suis là également si vous avez besoin, ajouta Hadès, prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour vous remettre de cette mission.

Merci, seigneur, répondirent de nouveau en cœur les deux juges.

Sur ces paroles, ils se séparèrent. Les deux spectres s'en allant vers leur maison d'un pas lent, espérant ne pas y trouver Camus.

Les deux dieux, quant à eux, discutaient entre eux et Athéna tenta malgré tout de joindre Milo par télépathie. Elle n'eût aucune réponse, ce qui ne l'étonna guère et continua de discuter avec son oncle sur l'échec de cette mission. Le seigneur des enfers était, lui aussi, abasourdi. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête du jeune grec pour qu'il se détourne ainsi de son père. La fin de la journée et la soirée furent morose pour les quatre protagonistes. Ils ne savaient pas et appréhendaient la réaction de Camus lorsqu'il le saurait.

Celui-ci se doutait néanmoins de quelque chose. Il avait ressenti une grande tristesse émanait de son père et se demandait ce qui s'était passé. Il tenta d'entrer en contact avec les deux juges mais pas de réponse. Il essaya ensuite avec Milo et miracle, celui-ci lui répondit. Le verseau n'eût pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit, que le scorpion lui dit qu'il n'était pas rentré aux enfers et qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Le français, surprit par cette révélation, lui demanda de lui expliquer la raison de ce choix et lorsqu'il écouta Milo, il fut estomaqué. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que le grec réagirait de cette façon en apprenant la vérité. Camus essaya tant bien que mal de le faire changer d'avis mais en vain. Le scorpion coupa nettement et sèchement la communication, laissant le seigneur de la glace digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Celui-ci avait mal, très mal et il avait retenu seulement que le scorpion lui en voulait. Son esprit avait zappé la raison de ce ressentiment. C'est pourquoi il pensait que c'était par rapport à la séparation qu'il lui avait imposée. Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit pour tenter d'oublier un peu cette souffrance qui lui vrillait le cœur.

De son côté, Milo était toujours en colère contre les deux juges et Camus. Aussi n'avait-il pas pris de gants pour le dire au verseau. Il aurait pu également en parler avec Athéna mais…il n'était plus à proprement parler son chevalier. Et pourtant, il savait qu'elle l'aurait compris et aurait essayé de remettre les choses en place. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il alla dîner avec sa mère qu'il découvrait. Elle était d'une douceur et d'une tendresse inouïe envers lui mais ce n'était que pour mieux l'apprivoiser.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et petit à petit, il commençait à cicatriser de sa blessure concernant le mensonge des trois personnes anciennement chères à son cœur.

Au fil des semaines, Patricia commençait à donner des petites missions à son fils. Celui-ci les effectuées sans vraiment se poser de questions jusqu'au jour où elle commença à le frapper et à le maltraiter. Au début, il avait essayé de se révolter mais avait vite remarqué qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'est alors que les paroles de son père lui revinrent en mémoire « _Elle te trahira et te détruira comme elle l'a fait avec moi _».

Il dut admettre que son père avait raison et alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans sa chambre, il laissa ses larmes descendre le long de ses joues. Il avait été stupide et aveuglé par la colère qu'il avait ressenti face à la séparation que Camus lui avait imposée mais également par la découverte du secret que son père tenait tant à lui cachait. Il regrettait ses agissements et savait qu'il devrait attendre le bon moment pour s'enfuir de chez sa mère. Celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle serait au courant s'il tentait de communiquer avec les enfers mais lui avait accordé néanmoins une exception et c'était tout.

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Milo avait rejoint sa mère. Celle-ci l'humiliait fréquemment et il avait fini par devenir soumit totalement à elle. Il exécutait ses ordres sans rien dire, le regard éteint et sans la moindre expression sur son visage. Le fier scorpion n'était plus et avait laissé place à un automate. Il ne se révoltait plus jusqu'au jour où sa mère lui demanda d'effectuer une mission qui ranima sa souffrance vis-à-vis de plusieurs personnes.

Aux enfers, Camus, Minos et Eaque avaient fini par reprendre peu à peu le cours de leur vie. Le verseau repartait de temps en temps au sanctuaire et en Sibérie. Aucun des trois n'avait plus la joie de vivre et on pourrait dire qu'ils n'étaient plus que les ombres d'eux-mêmes.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils furent convoqués par Hadès et Athéna car ceux-ci avaient senti une menace lointaine mais s'approchant des trois hommes.

Les trois hommes étaient perplexes face à ce que les dieux leur avait dit. Quelle sombre menace planait sur eux pour que les deux divinités soient inquiètes ? En plus, ils venaient à peine de cicatriser leurs plaies suite au départ de Milo.

Minos et Eaques avaient repris leur vie et leur travail dans le tribunal des enfers avec le soutien des autres spectres. Camus, lui, alternait ses voyages entre la Grèce, les enfers et la Sibérie. Il pensait régulièrement à Milo et ressentait à chaque fois une douleur atroce. Il ne comprenait pas la colère et la décision du grec. Les paroles de celui-ci repassaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il venait de réaliser que l'ancien chevalier ne lui en voulait pas seulement pour la séparation qu'il avait imposée mais également pour le fait de ne pas avoir révéler l'identité de l'agresseur d'Eaques.

Cela lui faisait mal car il ne cherchait juste qu'à le protéger et Milo l'avait mal pris.

Tout en se promenant le long de la plage, il se demandait comment il faisait pour supporter tout ça. Par amour filial, par amour pour le scorpion et Athéna ou parce-qu'il espérait inconsciemment que le bon côté du scorpion referait surface.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit une présence inconnue qui se cachait de lui. Il cacha son cosmos et se mit à la chercher. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il fut surprit et hésita à l'appeler par le prénom auquel il pensait. Finalement, il ne dit rien et s'approcha de la silhouette. Quand elle se retourna, après avoir sentie sa présence, plusieurs minutes de stupéfaction et de malaise passèrent.

La silhouette avait le visage de Milo sauf que la chevelure était coupée au carré et noire et le reste du corps était tuméfié et maigre.

Après cet instant d'hésitation, Camus aida le jeune homme et l'emmena au palais du pope où se trouvait l'infirmerie.

Pendant la montée, Milo, car c'était bien lui, souffrait non seulement de ses blessures mais également du fait qu'il était proche du verseau et qu'il avait vu le regard éteint et la souffrance de celui-ci. Il essaya de lui parler avant d'arriver au treizième temple mais ils croisèrent Athéna et Shion qui s'empressèrent d'aider le onzième gardien. Une fois que l'ex-scorpion fut pris en charge par le pope et la déesse, Camus alla se poser dans les jardins du palais afin de se remettre de ses émotions. Il avait cru revoir celui qui faisait battre son cœur et cela lui faisait mal. En y réfléchissant, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il le revoyait.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'Athéna arriva à ses côtés, perturbée. Le français le remarqua et demanda :

\- Déesse Athéna, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il est revenu Camus.

\- Pardon?! Ce ... c'est lui...?

\- Oui. Il nous a expliqué la raison de son départ avec sa mère et son retour ici. Tu peux choisir de l'entendre de sa bouche ou par Shion et moi. C'est toi qui voit, tout comme tu peux choisir d'aller le voir ou pas.

\- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Pour combien de temps est-il là ?

\- Disons que pour le moment, c'est indéterminé après, il fera ce qu'il voudra. Je te laisse, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout cela.

\- Très bien et merci d'être venue me confirmer ce que je penser.

La déesse se leva et partie, laissant un Camus face à la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Milo, son Milo était revenu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. D'un côté, il avait envie d'aller le voir, de s'occuper de lui, de le soigner, mais d'un autre, il ne le voulait pas.

Fatigué, il préféra rejoindre son temple pour se reposer, ensuite, il verrait.

De son côté, Milo se sentait mal et avait peur. Peur que sa mère découvre où il avait trouvé refuge, peur pour les enfers. Ses blessures lui faisaient mal mais la douleur diminuait. Cependant, il y en avait une autre qui ne cessait d'augmenter. C'était celle de ses remords et de sa "trahison" envers ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Les hautes instances des deux royaumes lui avait pourtant assurées qu'elles ne lui en voulaient pas mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher de se le reprochait. Il savait que Minos et Eaques ne lui faisait plus vraiment confiance et se demandait si cela était pareil du côté de Camus.

Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à tomber sur lui à l'endroit où il était et surtout à ce moment de la journée. La douleur qu'il avait vu et ressenti émanant de son ami le bouleversé et alors qu'il en était là de ses réflexions, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, laissant place à un chevalier.

Le chevalier en question, s'était porté volontaire lorsqu'il avait vu le pope se dirigé vers la pièce avec un plateau-repas et quelques médicaments. L'ancien bélier avait été surprit mais lui donna quand même le plateau.

Avant d'entrer, le verseau prit une longue inspiration puis se détendit du mieux qu'il put. Lorsqu'il entra, il avait espérait que Milo dormirait mais il fut déçu. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes avant que Camus ne revienne à la réalité en baissant le regard puis en amenant ce qu'il avait dans les mains près du scorpion. Le silence régna alors qu'il faisait cela. Il sentait sur lui les yeux de Milo le suivre et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

Sans un mot, il posa le plateau et s'apprêta à repartir sans un regard pour le grec lorsque celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet :

Camus…

Milo…je repars en Sibérie. Si tu veux t'expliquer alors viens mais pas avant que tu ne sois totalement guéri de tes blessures qui m'ont fendu le cœur lorsque je les aies vues.

… . Je…je t'aime, reste s'il te plaît.

Je ne peux pas, répondit le verseau en maitrisant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa voix, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Viens me voir si tu as le courage et la volonté de te faire pardonner.

Sur ces paroles, plus que blessantes, le français sortit de la pièce espérant que son « ami » viendrait. Celui-ci était blessé par ce que venait de lui dire le onzième chevalier et se promit de relever le défi qui lui avait été lancé.

Une semaine plus tard, Shion décréta la guérison de l'arachnide. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à partir, le pope le mit en garde contre la menace qui se rapprochait des deux juges et de Camus. Le scorpion savait très bien de qui il s'agissait et se doutait que cette personne s'était rendu compte de sa trahison. Aussi, il rassura le représentant d'Athéna et décréta que s'il le fallait, il protègerait les deux royaumes et ceux qui lui étaient chers en le payant de sa vie.

Le pope voulut le contredire mais il n'en eût pas le temps car Milo était déjà parti.

Il prévint juste Camus par télépathie de ce que le scorpion venait de lui dire. Le verseau le remercia et lui annonça qu'il allait entamer l'affrontement avec la sombre menace et qu'il empêcherait le grec de s'en mêlait. L'ancien bélier était soulagé mais restait inquiet tout de même.

Pendant le trajet qui le menait de à l'isba de Camus, Milo réfléchissait encore et toujours à son attitude envers le français. Il se ressassait également les paroles que celui-ci lui avait dites il y a de cela une semaine.

Lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'était refermée, Milo avait senti le verseau s'adosser contre la porte et tentait de se reprendre. Il avait envie d'aller le voir, de le consoler et de lui demander pardon mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas été reçu de la meilleure des manières. Il essaya néanmoins, par le biais de son cosmos, d'apaiser Camus et cela marcha légèrement. Celui-ci le remercia et repartit dans son temple en coupant la communication.

Le scorpion avait senti son cœur s'alléger un petit peu mais pas assez. Il connaissait tellement le seigneur, qu'il savait parfaitement que lorsqu'il laissait transparaître ainsi ses sentiments, cela signifiait qu'il était beaucoup plus touché qu'il ne le laissait voir.

Pendant qu'il était encore cloué au lit, le scorpion s'était laissé envahir par ses souvenirs de la période où il avait fait la connaissance du verseau et de leur chemin parcouru ensemble.

_**Flash-back**_

_C'était en milieu de matinée. Shion avait demandé à mon maître d'aller accueillir un jeune garçon qui était le disciple du onzième gardien. Celui-ci étant en mission, il n'avait pu le faire lui-même. Le huitième chevalier m'avait proposé de venir avec lui. J'étais tout excité et avais du mal à tenir en place alors qu'on attendait le passeur. _

_De longues minutes passèrent puis au bout d'un moment, l'or en titre me montra un point noir qui arrivait tout doucement sur l'eau à l'horizon. Je m'impatientais et trouvais que le bateau n'avançait pas bien vite. Mon maître dû hausser la voix pour me rappelait à l'ordre. Le silence s'installa alors mais on pouvait sentir mon impatience de jeune scorpion. L'embarcation arriva enfin et le jeune Camus en sortit. Il remercia le passeur et se tourna vers mon maître et moi qui l'attendions. Le scorpion d'or en titre lui demanda son nom et me présenta. _

_Quand je regardai le jeune verseau, je fus subjugué par son physique mais surtout ses yeux et ce calme froid qui se dégageait de lui. D'une voix timide, je lui demandai « Serais-tu un ange par hasard ? ». Ma question resta en suspens pendant quelques minutes étant donné que le jeune français me regardait l'air impassible et que le scorpion d'or se retenait d'éclater de rire. Camus finit par me répondre d'une voix froide « Les anges n'existent pas mais toi, serais-tu un adonis ? ». Je me tus tandis que mon maître demandait au verseau de le suivre. Bien que je n'aie pas compris ce que voulait dire le nouvel arrivant, j'étais vexé que son maître ait eu envie de se moquer de moi._

_C'est en traînant des pieds que je suivis les deux hommes. Alors qu'on arrivait au huitième temple, je dis au propriétaire de celui-ci que je restais dans la bâtisse. Etonné, mon maître accepta en me demandant de ne pas faire de bêtises pendant qu'il accompagnait le jeune verseau chez le grand pope. Je rentrai dans les appartements et alla directement dans ma chambre, m'allongea sur mon lit et me mis à bouder. Je finis par m'endormir et fut réveiller quelques heures plus tard par Camus qui resterait dans le huitième temple en attendant le retour de son maître. Je le regardai et me retourna vers le mur sans un mot. Camus fut un peu surpris de ma réaction et me présenta ses excuses en disant qu'il n'avait pas voulu me blesser. Je ne répondis rien même quand l'invitation au repas me fut proposée. Camus s'en alla, me laissant seul et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de ma chambre se rouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer mon maître. Je ne me retournai même pas et lança d'une voix froide au scorpion en titre, qui venait de me demander ce que j'avais, que ce n'était pas à Camus que j'en voulais. L'arachnide d'or compris ce à quoi je faisais allusion et s'excusa auprès de moi tout en me faisant la réflexion que je devrais développer mon humour. _

_Je grommelai pour le plaisir et accepta de venir dîner. Lorsque j'arrivai à table, je m'excusai auprès du jeune verseau, qui me proposa de devenir mon ami. Je le regardai et hochais la tête pour approuver. Camus me sourit et je su tout de suite que le jeune verseau ferait partie intégrante de ma vie._

_On était devenus inséparables et lorsque le verseau en titre revint, la séparation fut difficile pour nous. Malgré cela, et jusqu'au départ vers nos lieux d'entraînement respectifs, on ne nous voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre sauf quand on se disputait, ce qui arrivait fréquemment. _

_Les six années de nos entrainements pour obtenir l'armure d'or se passèrent tranquillement. On se voyait rarement mais retrouvait de suite notre complicité jusqu'au jour où les deux ors virent Camus revenir vers eux, le visage plus fermé qu'à l'habitude, les yeux brillant et moi suivant derrière lui en chevrotant, les larmes aux yeux. _

_Les deux adultes étaient surpris et plus encore lorsqu'ils sentirent un froid glacial s'insinuait dans la demeure pourtant chaude du scorpion d'or. D'un seul regard échangé avec le onzième gardien, ils se levèrent et nous prirent chacun dans leurs bras. Le seigneur de la glace en titre salua son frère d'armes et partit en portant le petit français dans ses bras. _

_Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus là, mon maître se tourna vers moi et me demanda ce qui s'était passé. Je ne lui dis rien et partit m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis le chevalier d'or entrer et venir à proximité de moi. Il me caressa les cheveux tout en me consolant puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se leva et sortit. Je pleurais à nouveau et mit du temps à m'endormir bien que le sommeil ne fut pas du tout réparateur, ce qui obligea le huitième gardien à stopper mon entraînement pour quelques temps._

_L'entraînement repris et je ne vis plus Camus jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne au sanctuaire sans nos maîtres respectifs mais avec leurs armures. Notre première rencontre depuis que nous étions revenus fut difficile pour moi. Je ne savais pas comment il la ressentait mais moi, je souffrais. Il nous fallut du temps pour qu'on se reparle à nouveau comme de simples amis. Pourtant, un beau jour, il me surprit en demandant au pope si je pouvais l'accompagner en Sibérie pendant quelques temps. Ce qui me surprit encore plus, c'est lorsque le pope donna son accord. _

_Le lendemain, nous partîmes donc pour son isba, sans nous parlait. Arrives là-bas, il me dit de faire comme chez moi et partit chercher du bois pour allumer le feu. Je posais mes affaires et regarder l'intérieur de la maisonnée. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds et sans m'en apercevoir, mes pas me portèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'apprenti où dormait Camus avant. Des souvenirs m'envahirent et les larmes vinrent aux yeux. Je n'avais pas entendu mon ami arrivait et sursauta lorsqu'il m'appela. Je me tournais vers lui et lorsqu'il vit l'expression de mon visage, un lourd silence s'installa entre nous. La douleur du souvenir qui m'assaillais fut telle que je le bousculai presque pour m'enfuir dehors. Je ne pris pas le temps de mettre un manteau ou autre chose et me retrouva dans la neige à grelotter de par le froid et les larmes. Je continuais de pleurer lorsque je sentie quelque chose de chaud m'entourer les épaules. Je relevai la tête et vit Camus à mes côtés me regardant d'un regard pénétrant. Nos regards s'accrochèrent pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que mon vis-à-vis se penche et me prenne dans ses bras, tel une princesse, et me ramène dans sa chambre où il me posa sur le lit. Ensuite, il se détourna de moi et me dit qu'il n'avait jamais oublié ce jour-là mais qu'il avait préféré passer outre et aller de l'avant. Je devinais à travers ses paroles ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. _

_Je savais que ça allait être dur pour moi de faire cela mais au fil des jours, je commençais petit à petit à y arriver jusqu'au moment où, alors qu'on faisait une bataille de boules de neige comme des gamins, je trébuchai sur lui quand il se retourna et essaya de me rattraper. Il fut déséquilibré et tomba sur le dos, moi sur lui. Involontairement mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes ce qui nous figeas. Je me relevai rapidement, confus et gêné et m'excusa auprès de lui. Une fois revenus dans l'isba, j'allai m'enfermer dans la chambre d'apprenti et n'en ressortis plus. _

_Cela faisait quelques heures que je m'étais retranché dedans lorsque j'entendis Camus rentrer. Avant que je n'aie pu dire un mot, il prit la parole et me demanda de rester. Il me connaissait bien et savait ce que j'allais faire. Je ne dis rien pendant quelques instants et lui répondit que je n'étais pas encore près pour cela pour le moment. Lorsque je lui demandai si c'était pareil pour lui, il m'avoua non sans hésitation, qu'il était amoureux. Par curiosité, je m'intéressai à cette nouvelle et ce que j'appris me laissa sans voix. Je lui répondis en utilisant le plus de tact dont j'étais capable, que cela me flattait mais que ce n'était pas la même chose pour moi. Ses yeux et son visage se fermèrent et lorsqu'il se tourna pour sortir de la chambre, il me dit d'une voix enrouée de larmes, que je pouvais partir et le laissait seul. Je me levais en essayant de le rattraper mais je me pris la porte de la chambre sur le nez. Malgré la douleur, j'entendis les sanglots de mon ami. Je partis durant la nuit, le cœur lourd, et me promis de réfléchir à tout cela. C'était quand même la deuxième fois que je le faisais souffrir._

Une tape sur l'épaule le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il remercia la personne et descendit de l'avion, ressentant tout de suite, les deux cosmos qui s'affrontaient. Il sortit de la ville en marchant puis une fois que plus une habitation ne fut en vue, il utilisa la vitesse de la lumière pour rejoindre l'isba du verseau. Arrivé à proximité, il entendit par télépathie le français lui dire de cacher son cosmos et de ne pas intervenir. Il fit ce que le verseau lui demandait et s'approcha en silence près du lieu où se trouvait le combat. Ce qu'il vit lui fit mal. Sa mère était toujours debout seulement avec quelques égratignures alors que Camus saignait de partout et avait des difficultés à respirer. Son sang grec ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit Patricia envoyé un puissant coup sur son ami qui s'effondra. Il sortit de sa cachette et lança avec haine et violence un Scarlett Needle combiné avec de la glace.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce revirement, Patricia ne se protégea pas et s'effondra également. Milo lui lança Antarès puis se tourna vers Camus pour le soigner. Celui-ci était inconscient et malgré la panique qui l'envahissait, Milo lui pansa ses plaies à l'aide de son cosmos. Il rentra dans l'isba, avec le français dans les bras, et fignola les soins. Ensuite, il l'installa dans son lit, le recouvrit et sortit de la pièce pour aller préparer un repas pour le verseau. Une fois cela fait, il alla voir l'état de son ami qui dormait toujours. Après s'être assuré que le verseau était toujours aussi bien installé confortablement et en attendant son réveil, Milo repartit dans le salon et toujours avec nostalgie commença à se replongeait dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans la chambre du verseau. Il s'y précipita et découvrit le verseau en train de se relever. Le scorpion voulut l'aider mais le français le repoussa assez vivement. Le seigneur parvint à se rasseoir sur son lit et demanda d'une voix dure et glaciale :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Je…je voulais…tu m'avais demandé de venir…de venir pour…, hésita le scorpion qui ne savait plus où se mettre face à l'attitude de son confrère.

Pour quoi ?!

Pour t'expliquer le pourquoi de…de mon départ avec ma… _mère_ et mon retour au sanctuaire.

C'est bien ce dont je me souviens mais _ne t'avais-je pas demandé quelque chose lorsque tu es arrivé ici _?

Je ne…, répondis Milo qui, sur le coup, ne savait pas à quoi faisait référence le français. Un éclair de compréhension lui traversa l'esprit et penaud, il ajouta d'une petite voix :

Tu…tu m'as dit de cacher mon cosmos et de…de ne pas intervenir.

_Alors POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU PAS ECOUTER ?!_

_Je …je voulais te protéger et je…je ne voulais pas te perdre une nouvelle fois._

_Me protéger ? MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! SI TU AVAIS VRAIMENT VOULU ME PROTEGER, IL FALLAIT QUE TU T'EN DEBARRASSE ALORS QUE TU ETAIS ENCORE AVEC ELLE AU LIEU DE REVENIR AU SANCTUAIRE !_

Milo ne répondit rien car il savait que Camus n'avait pas tords. Il se sentait incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et sentait le regard accusateur du français posait sur lui. Soudain, le verseau repris la parole d'une voix plus calme même s'il était toujours furieux contre lui :

Tu voulais me protéger et ne pas me perdre ? Mais sais-tu que je l'ai fait aussi pour toi ? Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté !

Camus…, souffla le scorpion d'une voix emplie de tristesse, Camus…par…

_Sors ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! _

_Camus…_

_DEGAGE ET NE REVIENS PLUS ICI, NI DANS MA VIE. JE NE VEUX PLUS AVOIR A FAIRE A TOI DESORMAIS ! CASSE-TOI ET NE REVIENS JAMAIS DANS MA VIE._

_Les paroles du verseau furent mortelles pour le scorpion. Celui-ci ne répondit rien et sortit sans rien dire de la chambre. Il alla ensuite prendre ses quelques affaires et sortit de l'isba, les larmes dévalant ses joues, sans un regard en arrière, pour aller on ne savait où ?_


	13. Chapter 13

Milo partit, Camus décida de retourner au sanctuaire le lendemain. Cela lui ferait du bien et il pourrait faire son rapport au grand pope en espérant que celui-ci ne pose pas de question sur Milo. En parlant dudit scorpion, le verseau avait de légers remords de lui avoir parlé aussi sèchement mais il fallait que le grec comprenne que le français n'était pas un jouet.

C'est avec lenteur que le seigneur de la glace se releva et partit dans la cuisine. Là, il vit qu'un plat était dans le four et cela lui serra le cœur car il savait _qui_ l'avait préparé. En attendant la fin de la cuisson, il se prépara un plateau puis s'aperçut en réalité qu'il n'avait pas faim. Son esprit était toujours tourné vers le scorpion et il regrettait de plus en plus sa réaction. Allant à la fenêtre de l'isba, pour regarder au-dehors, le verseau se remit à penser à leur rencontre.

_**Flash-back**_

_Mon maître m'avais envoyé au sanctuaire pendant qu'il effectuait une mission de grande importance. Il m'avait dit que je serais très bien accueilli et que je pourrais continuer mon entraînement avec un autre chevalier d'or. _

_C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai dans la barque du passeur en direction du domaine sacré. Je m'assis dans l'embarcation pendant la majorité du trajet, accompagné par le chant du passeur, puis à la vue de l'île sacrée, je me levais pour montrer au chevalier qui allait m'accueillir que je n'étais pas un fainéant. Le reste du trajet se termina tranquillement et une fois que l'embarcation fut arrimée, je fis un signe de tête pour remercier le passeur puis je me tournais vers les deux hommes qui m'attendaient._

_Le plus âgé me demanda mon nom et me présenta son apprenti qui me fit forte impression surtout lorsqu'il me demanda si j'étais un ange. Je mis du temps pour répondre à sa question, non pas pour me moquer de lui, mais pour bien choisir mes mots et pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il m'inspirait. Un peu plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu, je lui répondis et lui demanda autre chose en retour. Il ne me répondit rien et je constatai intérieurement qu'il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire le mot que j'avais utilisé. _

_Son maître me demanda de le suivre pour aller voir le grand pope et nous entamèrent le long chemin qui menait au treizième temple. Pendant la montée, alors que le scorpion d'or m'expliquait comment se passait la vie au sanctuaire, je remarquai que son apprenti faisait la tête. Etais-ce à cause de ce que j'avais dit ? Ou d'autre chose ? Je me posais la question lorsqu'on arriva à hauteur du huitième temple. Là, le jeune Milo demanda à son maître s'il pouvait rester dans la bâtisse. L'or en titre accepta et lui demanda de ne pas faire de bêtises. Je repris la montée des marches aux côtés de l'adulte, tout en remarquant qu'il se posait des questions sur le comportement de son disciple. Au niveau du onzième temple, il me dit que c'était mon maître qui le gardait. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de me le dire car je ressentais l'aura du onzième gardien. Je ne dis rien cependant et on arriva au treizième temple. Après quelques minutes d'attente, je fus présenté au pope qui m'accueilli chaleureusement. Il m'indiqua également que le huitième gardien serait le remplaçant de mon maître jusqu'au retour de celui-ci. _

_Nous finîmes par nous retirer pour retourner dans la huitième maison. Lorsque nous y pénétrâmes, tout était silencieux. Le propriétaire des lieux me fit visiter puis me dit que je pouvais aller voir Milo qui devait certainement être dans sa chambre. Timidement, je toquai et comme je ne reçus pas de réponse, je rentrai doucement._

_Milo était sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il me regarda, le visage vide d'expressions, puis se tourna vers le mur sans dire un mot. Son attitude me surprit et je devinai ce qui pouvait le rendre ainsi. Je pris sur moi et lui présentai mes excuses pour ce que j'avais répondu à sa question mais cela ne fit rien. Déçus, je commençai à sortir de la pièce tout en lui signifiant que le dîner allait être servit. _

_Je m'installai à table et son maître me demanda où était le jeune garçon. Je lui répondis et il se leva pour aller le voir après m'avoir servi._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis les deux hommes revenir dans la cuisine. Milo me présenta ses excuses, que j'acceptai, et je lui proposai de devenir mon ami. Il accepta et à partir de ce moment, nous devinrent inséparables._

_Lorsque mon maître revint, me séparer du jeune grec fut difficile mais il était rare qu'on nous voit rarement l'un sans l'autre vu que nos maîtres avaient décidés de nous faire un entraînement collectif chacun leur tour. Le jeune scorpion et moi-même étions tout le temps fourré ensembles sauf quand on se disputait, ce qui arrivait malheureusement fréquemment._

_Le temps de partir sur nos lieux d'entraînement arriva. Bien que la séparation fût difficile, nous nous jurâmes de tout faire pour réussir. On pouvait quand même se voir car les deux ors en titres faisaient des allers-retours chez l'un et l'autre même si c'était rarement. _

_Lorsqu'on se retrouvait, mon meilleur ami et moi étions libres de faire ce qu'on voulait, tout en faisant quand même attention. On était heureux et peu à peu, malgré mon entraînement, je commençai à ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour le jeune grec. Alors que nous étions en train de nous amuser à un jeu plus que puéril : action ou vérité, je venais de dévoiler entièrement mes sentiments au scorpion. Celui-ci était sans voix et sans que je ne l'anticipe, il me gifla avec force. Le silence qui s'installa ensuite fut lourd, très lourd. Un long moment passa pendant qu'on reprenait nos esprits. Enfin, surtout moi. Je regardais Milo dans les yeux puis me levai et sentant mes larmes venir, je commençai à partir sans un mot pour le grec. Alors que je continuai ma route pour revenir vers la cabane du scorpion d'or, j'entendis puis je sentis que celui que j'aimais me rattraper. Il me demanda pardon mais je ne lui répondis rien. J'accélérais un peu ma vitesse de marche et peu à peu, je réussis pratiquement à le distancer._

_Arrivé à la demeure du scorpion en titre, je fis gronder mon cosmos pour montrer à Milo que je lui en voulais. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les deux adultes se regardaient puis se levaient pour nous prendre chacun dans leur bras. Ensuite, mon maître et moi nous partîmes pour revenir en Sibérie._

_De retour dans l'isba, mon maître me demanda ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction de ma part. Confus, gêné et toujours en colère contre Milo, je lui expliquai en m'attendant à ce qu'il me gronde. Sa réaction me surprit car il me prit dans ses bras et me berça tout en m'expliquant comment je pouvais réagir à cette situation. Il me laissa quelques jours pour réfléchir sur cela et reprendre mes esprits. Lorsque l'entraînement reprit, j'en fus heureux et tout se passa très bien jusqu'à l'obtention de mon armure. De temps à autre, je demandais à mon maître s'il avait des nouvelles de Milo mais je ne revis plus celui-ci jusqu'à mon retour au sanctuaire avec mon armure d'or. _

_Le jour de la passation de l'armure arriva. Je venais de vaincre mon maître qui, au seuil de la mort, trouva encore la force de me prodiguer ses conseils. Lorsqu'il mourut, je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes puis lui offrit une sépulture digne de ce qu'il m'avait enseigné et surtout de ce qu'il représentait pour moi. _

_Quelques jours plus tard, je repartis pour le sanctuaire afin d'être officiellement reconnu en tant que chevalier d'or. Le pope m'accueillit et me présenta ses condoléances pour mon maître. Ensuite, il me félicita et me dis que je pouvais aller prendre mes quartiers. _

_En sortant du treizième temple, je me demandais qui étaient les autres chevaliers. Trop fatigué pour me renseigner, je partis dans mon temple, m'allongea sur le lit et m'endormi jusqu'au lendemain._

_Une semaine passa sans que je ne vit Milo. Je ne savais pas s'il avait réussi son épreuve. Puis, un jour alors que je me promenais sur la plage, je le vis, assis sur le sable en train de regarder au large. Je le regardai un long moment puis décida de repartir dans la fraîcheur de mon temple. Le voir me soulageai mais cela me faisais mal également car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce fameux jour. En entrant dans mes appartements, je m'installai confortablement dans un fauteuil, un livre dans mes mains. _

_Deux jours plus tard, au petit matin, alors que je remontais des arènes où je venais de finir de m'entraîner, je croisai le nouveau scorpion. Le contact fut difficile mais avec le temps, nous avions pu réussir à retrouver un semblant d'amitié. Et quoi de mieux pour fêter ces retrouvailles que de l'inviter à passer quelques jours à l'isba. Pour cela, je l'entraînai jusqu'au palais du pope où je demandai audience à celui-ci. Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle du trône, j'énonçai ma demande et fut satisfait de l'étonnement de Milo. _

_Le pope réfléchit quelques minutes puis accorda cette demande tout en nous signifiant qu'elle était limitée à une semaine. Après être sortis de l'entrevue, je dis au scorpion de préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain et qu'on partirait tôt. Sans un mot de plus, je le quittai afin de rejoindre mon temple pour reprendre ma lecture._

_Le jour suivant, je me levai de bonne heure et attendis un peu avant d'aller chercher Milo. Lorsque j'arrivai à son temple, je le vis déjà debout et prêt à partir. Sans un mot, je lui fis signe de me suivre et le silence régna pendant tout le trajet. Arrivés à l'isba, on entra et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit, je lui indiquai qu'il pouvait prendre ses aises pendant que je partais chercher du bois. En rentrant la dernière bûche, je m'aperçus qu'il n'était plus dans le salon ? Discrètement, je le cherchais et le vit sur le seuil de mon ancienne chambre d'apprenti. Je l'appelais et lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers moi, après avoir sursauté, ce que je vis me serra le cœur. Il pleurait et mon intuition me dit que c'était en rapport avec ce souvenir qui était encore si douloureux pour moi. Sans prévenir, il partit en courant, me bousculant presque. Je restais sur place quelques minutes avant de le rattrapait tout en prenant quelque chose pour lui mettre sur ces épaules. _

_Il venait de tomber à quatre pattes et lorsque je mis la couverture sur lui, il leva son regard sur moi et pendant quelques instants, on se fixa sans rien dire. Mû par un réflexe, je le pris dans mes bras et l'amena dans ma chambre. Là, je le posai sur mon lit et me détournai de lui tout en lui disant implicitement qu'il devait passer outre ce souvenir et aller de l'avant. Ensuite, je sortis de la chambre tout en sachant que je venais de lui mentir car j'avais essayé d'oublier ce jour-là mais je n'y étais jamais arrivé._

_Les jours qui suivirent furent plus calme. Peu à peu, je retrouvais le Milo de mon enfance et cela me plaisait. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'au moment où, alors qu'on faisait une bataille de boules de neige, il trébucha et je me retournai pour le rattrapait. Son élan me fit tomber sur le dos et involontairement, il me donna un baiser. Sur le moment, je ne bougeai pas car j'étais surpris mais j'appréciai également le contact de nos lèvres. Malheureusement pour moi, il se releva trop vite à mon goût et après s'être excusé, il partit s'enfermer dans mon ancienne chambre d'apprenti._

_Je devinais qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, c'est pourquoi, je n'allai pas le voir et repris ma lecture. Quelques heures plus tard, je venais de préparer le repas lorsque je décidai d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles et de le retenir car je devinais qu'il allait partir. J'ouvris la porte et entrai dans mon ancienne chambre. Sans lui laissait le temps de parler, je lui demandai s'il pouvait rester. Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite puis lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour m'asséner qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à avoir une relation. Je ne dis rien, sentant une boule de larmes me serrait la gorge et lorsqu'il me posa à son tour la question, je lui avouai avec hésitation que j'étais amoureux. Il me demanda qui était celui qui faisait battre mon cœur et lorsque je lui dis, le silence s'installa entre nous._

_Après quelques instants sans un mot, il finit par me dire qu'il était flatté mais qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Je fermais les yeux ainsi que mon visage pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui venaient me titiller. Je me retournai pour sortir de la pièce car je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi. Avant de sortir, je lui signifiai, d'une voix remplit de larmes, qu'il pouvait partir et me laissait seul. Il essaya de me rattrapai mais je calculai mon coup et il se prit pratiquement la porte en plein sur le nez. Je ne pus m'empêchai de laisser mes larmes coulaient et me dirigeai vers ma chambre où je m'enfermai, après avoir bien évidemment était dans la cuisine pour éteindre le gaz. _

_Dans la nuit, j'entendis mon ancienne porte s'ouvrir, puis des pas et enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermée. Voilà, il était partit, sans même me dire au revoir. Mes pleurs redoublèrent et c'est les yeux rouges et gonflés que je revins au sanctuaire dans l'après-midi du lendemain. Lorsque je passai au niveau du huitième temple, le sien, je le croisai et ne lui accordai aucun regard ni même un bonjour. Je sais que cela lui fit mal mais d'un côté, il l'avait bien cherché. Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, qu'il vint me voir et me surprit en m'emmenant dîner dans un restaurant peu connu des habitants de la Grèce. Le repas se passa tranquillement malgré une légère tension entre nous. Après avoir fini et payé, il me prit par la main et m'entraîna sur la plage où il s'agenouilla, comme pour faire une demande en mariage, et me dévoila ses sentiments. La surprise me cloua sur place et quelques minutes après, je le fis se relever et l'embrassai. J'étais heureux de vivre cette histoire avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'on commence à se disputer puis qu'on se sépare. Depuis, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Et maintenant…je ne savais plus ce que je voulais._

Camus finit par se sortir de sa rêverie et alla éteindre le four. Il sortit le plat, le recouvra d'un torchon et le laissa refroidir. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre et s'endormi tout en pensant à Milo.


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain, il se réveilla tard. Après un petit déjeuner rapide, il rassembla quelques affaires et le plat que le scorpion avait préparé et prit la route pour revenir au sanctuaire. Arrivé là-bas, il commença à sentir une boule d'angoisse à mesure qu'il approchait du huitième temple. Qu'allait-il faire s'il croisait Milo ? Et que ferait celui-ci ?

C'est avec appréhension qu'il arriva aux portes de la bâtisse. Alors qu'il passait devant la porte des appartements du scorpion, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le propriétaire des lieux des bagages à la main. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, après avoir verrouillé la fermeture, et qu'il vit Camus, il le regarda avec un visage inexpressif et sans un mot. Pendant un long moment mais paradoxalement trop court, ils se regardèrent puis Milo revint à la réalité et commença à partir. Il retenait difficilement ses larmes et lorsque Camus, qui avait vu le regard brillant de l'arachnide, tenta de l'arrêter, il lui répondit méchamment d'aller se faire voir. Il partit ensuite, se forçant à ne pas craquer plus et à garder un rythme de marche normal, en entendant les suppliques du verseau. Cela lui faisait mal de les entendre mais il continua sa route. Camus n'avait pas essayé de le retenir une nouvelle fois. Les mots que Milo lui avait dits l'avaient détruit. C'est tristement qu'il regarda son ami partir, après avoir tenté de s'excuser mais en vain. Il regagna son temple et s'affala sur son canapé, ressassant leur altercation.

Deux semaines passèrent sans que le verseau ne sorte de son temple. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles, le reste des chevaliers et le représentant d'Athéna s'inquiétaient. Minos et Eaques avaient été prévenus et mis au courant de toute l'histoire. Ils essayaient de remettre le verseau d'aplomb mais cela ne marchait pas. Eaques avait essayé de joindre son fils mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Au bout de quelques semaines, le verseau se décida enfin à sortir de son antre. Il n'était plus le fier chevalier que ses frères d'armes connaissaient. Amaigri, des cernes sous les yeux, il était méconnaissable.

Mû vint le voir et après plusieurs tentatives, il parvint à avoir les confidences du verseau et à lui donner des remèdes pour qu'il retrouve sa forme d'avant. Malgré les efforts de ses frères d'armes, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa joie d'antan. La séparation entre le scorpion et lui le tuait à petit feu et l'armure du scorpion ne l'aidait pas. A chaque fois qu'il passait dans le huitième temple, il sentait le cosmos agressif de celle-ci dirigé contre lui. Il errait dans le sanctuaire, ne se préoccupant plus de ses camarades sauf pour l'entrainement.

Saori, qui avait été mise au courant, faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour retrouver l'ancien scorpion mais en vain. Seule son armure semblait le savoir mais elle refusait de donner un indice. L'actuel bélier et le grand pope étaient perplexes. Ils ne comprenaient pas le comportement de l'armure et malgré leurs recherches et leurs tentatives de communiquer avec elle, ils n'aboutissaient à rien. Milo lui avait-il laissé un ordre ou le faisait-elle de son propre chef ?

Loin, très loin de la Grèce, sur une île quasiment déserte, se trouvait le grec. Il avait dégoté une petite maisonnée qui lui convenait très bien. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à se remettre des paroles de Camus, même s'il savait que le français avait raison, et bien qu'il ait décidé de changer de vie, en coupant les ponts avec son ancienne vie, les mots du seigneur restaient dans sa mémoire. Cela le faisait toujours souffrir et peu à peu, il finit par se convaincre que pour arrêter de ressentir cette douleur, il devait l'éliminer. Il prit donc une décision qu'il mettrait en œuvre le jour de l'anniversaire du maître de la glace.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Le grec avait fait coupé ses cheveux et les avaient reteints en noirs. Il s'était également trouvé comme passe-temps la construction d'une barque qui pourrait devenir plus tard un bateau s'il en avait le temps. Il passait ses journées entre la construction et le jardinage. De temps à autre, il repensait à son ancienne vie et s'apercevait que certaines personnes lui manquait tel que Aiolia et Aphrodite. Ensembles, ils avaient faits les quatre cents coups et s'étaient pris également des corrections mémorables. Malgré les disputes qu'ils avaient pu avoir, leur amitié n'avait jamais flanchée et le scorpion s'en félicitait. Cependant l'ombre du verseau venait, à chaque fois, ternir cette plongée dans ses souvenirs.

A plusieurs reprises, l'envie de lui écrire l'avait pris, mais lui écrire quoi ? C'était bien là le problème. Il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il pensait mais également de lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Comment mettre tout ça dans une lettre ? Il y réfléchissait régulièrement et se décida à le faire en voyant que l'anniversaire de Camus approchait.

Quelques jours plus tard, au Sanctuaire, Camus fut étonné de recevoir du courrier. Prenant l'enveloppe que lui tendait le garde, il la retourna et vit une écriture qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il attendit d'être dans son temple pour l'ouvrir et fut surprit de voir qu'elle ne contenait qu'une phrase : «Quelques jours avant puis le jour de ton anniversaire, tu auras une surprise ». Cette phrase le laissait perplexe. Que voulais dire Milo par là ? Il aurait voulut lui répondre et lui demandait mais il savait que c'était impossible car personne ne savait où se trouvait l'ancien scorpion. C'est avec tristesse qu'il se fit intérieurement une nouvelle rétrospective de son histoire avec l'arachnide en partant du moment où il s'était arrêté dans ses souvenirs.

Entre-temps, le scorpion avait demandé audience au seigneur des enfers. Celui-ci accepta même s'il fut obligé de quitter son royaume pour aller à la rencontre du grec. Il le salua avec joie lorsqu'il le vit. Après avoir parlé de futilités, ils en arrivèrent à ce que l'ancien chevalier voulait. Le maître des ténèbres fut…médusé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une demande comme ça lui serait un jour demandé. Il essaya de dissuader le scorpion mais quand il vit qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il lui dit qu'il en parlerait avec Athéna et qu'il lui donnerait sa réponse dans quelques jours. Il tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait juste lui effacer la mémoire mais Milo refusa tout en acceptant qu'Hadès donne de ses nouvelles à Eaques.

Après qu'ils se soient séparés, le seigneur des enfers partit directement au sanctuaire et demanda à voir la déesse. Celle-ci étonnée lui accorda l'entrevue et fut stupéfaite lorsqu'elle apprit la raison de la venue imprévue d'Hadès. Elle n'avait jamais pensé ni soupçonné que le scorpion, qu'elle considéré toujours comme l'un de ses plus loyaux protecteurs, puisse envisageait de faire cela. Elle regarda l'autre divinité et demanda à ce que l'on aille chercher le garuda. En attendant que celui-ci arrive, elle discuta d'une voix blanche de la demande du scorpion avec le sombre monarque.

Eaques arriva tranquillement, tout en se posant des questions, et lorsqu'il vit l'expression des deux dieux, il demanda :

Que se passe t-il ?

Eaques… commença Hadès, nous…nous…enfin j'ai eu des nouvelles de ton fils.

Comment cela ? Comment va-t-il ? Où est-il ?

Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Il va très bien et m'a demandé quelque chose de particulier.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Avant tout, tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne. Pas même à Minos et encore moins à Camus.

C'est d'accord, répondit le garuda peu rassuré concernant les actions de son fils.

Hadès lui expliqua alors la demande du grec. Eaques n'en revenait pas et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, tellement il était choqué, ses larmes se mirent à couler en un flot continu. Les deux divinités étaient tristes pour le spectre puis après un moment où elles restèrent sans bouger, Athéna se le leva et alla prendre le juge dans ses bras qui se laissa aller. Lorsque le spectre se calma enfin, il regarda le seigneur des enfers et lui demanda s'il pouvait venir voir son fils lorsque la réponse lui serait donnée. La divinité lui répondit qu'elle essaierait de contacter l'ancien chevalier pour lui faire part de ça demande. Ils restèrent tous les trois à discuter tandis que dans le onzième temple, Minos était inquiet car il avait senti la tristesse de son amant et parce-que son fils dépérissait à vue d'œil.

Pendant ce temps là, dans un autre endroit, Milo continuait à vivre sa nouvelle vie. Il savait que lorsque son père apprendrait la demande qu'il avait formulée, celui-ci serait en colère malgré sa tristesse. Bien qu'il n'ait pas envie de s'engueuler avec son paternel, le grec accepta de le voir lorsque le sombre monarque lui en fit la demande. Quelques jours plus tard, il reçut donc leur visite. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas exigeait de les voir ailleurs car il savait que le ton monterait entre le juge et lui. Eaques venait d'arriver devant la petite habitation de son fils. Il essayait de se calmer quand il toqua à la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, il ne put s'empêcher de gifler le scorpion, qui tomba à terre sous la violence du coup. Le garuda se mit à hurler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant de prendre et de serrer farouchement le grec. Tout en pleurant, il lui dit ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dévoilé vraiment. Milo en était tout retourné et se mit lui aussi à étreindre son père en laissant couler ses larmes. Après s'être chacun remis de leurs émotions, le scorpion se comporta en hôte exceptionnel, ce qui impressionna son père. Il lui fit très rapidement le tour du propriétaire puis ils s'installèrent à l'extérieur en buvant un rafraîchissement tout en bavardant et en arrivant au sujet toujours aussi douloureux pour les deux protagonistes. Le scorpion tenta tant bien que mal de faire admettre à son père que c'était la seule solution. Au fur et à mesure du récit de son fils, le juge comprenait et devenait d'accord avec celui-ci. Bien que cela lui fit mal, il finit par lui donner sa bénédiction puis parlèrent de quelque chose d'étroitement lié à la décision du grec.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils accueillirent Hadès qui venait enfin d'arriver. Celui-ci accepta de boire quelque chose et très vite, la discussion reprit. Milo eut la réponse à sa demande et ils passèrent le reste de la journée à palabrer puis les deux visiteurs partirent avec regrets.

Eaques avait de nouveau serrait à l'en étouffer le scorpion puis lui avait promit qu'il se tairait. L'ancien chevalier remercia ses deux invités et leur dit qu'il leur donnerait de ses nouvelles.

Milo se sentait triste néanmoins car il devait s'avouer, qu'avoir vu son père lui avait fait du bien. Jamais, il n'avait autant parlé avec lui et se promit de rattraper cela si son plan marchait dans le deuxième sens.

Pendant ce temps, au sanctuaire, rien n'avait changé. Minos s'inquiétait toujours autant pour son amant, et cela l'intriguait de ne pas savoir pourquoi le seigneur des enfers avait demandé à ce que son compagnon l'accompagne, mais il se rongeait surtout les sangs par rapport à son fils.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire et avait tout essayé pour redonner un peu de joie au verseau. Dans ces tentatives, ils en étaient même arrivés à s'engueuler mais très vite étaient pris par le remord et se réconciliaient. Pendant ces disputes, Minos se laissait emporté par ses émotions et disait des paroles blessantes envers son fils qui répliquait avec autant de verve.

Lors de ses discussions plus qu'houleuses, Eaques se tenait éloigné du onzième temple. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il risquait de blesser l'un ou l'autre en prenant parti, mais parce qu'il songeait à son fils. Il errait comme un zombie dans l'enceinte sacrée du domaine d'Athéna et de temps en temps, allait discuter avec les chevaliers ou la déesse elle-même. Des fois, il le faisait également avec le sombre monarque qui s'inquiétait aussi pour lui. Tous essayaient par n'importe quel moyen de redonner un peu de joie au garuda et au verseau.

Y arriveraient-ils ? Le scorpion reviendrait-il ?

Les semaines passaient. Elles semblaient longues pour Eaques et trop courtes pour Camus et Milo. Celui-ci avait écrit une longue lettre au verseau dans laquelle il disait tout ce qu'il ressentait concernant leur relation. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui d'écrire cela et il fut bien content d'avoir terminé, même si c'était en pleurs. Il lui envoya en se demandant quelle serait sa réaction.

Quelques jours plus tard, Camus reçut la lettre et dû prendre son courage à deux mains pour la lire :

_Camus,_

_Par quoi commencer ? Tout d'abord, j'espère que tu vas bien. Ensuite, je vais te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et qui nous concerne. _

_Pour commencer, sache que je ne regrette absolument pas nos années d'amitié ni celles de notre amour. J'étais heureux d'être à tes côtés car tu m'apportais beaucoup de choses dont deux vraiment importantes : la patience et le calme. _

_Tu m'as appris également beaucoup de choses sur le monde, la littérature et autres que j'ai commencé à aimer. Tu étais l'étoile de ma vie qui me faisait avancer sans crainte mais je regrette énormément que tu sois toujours aussi renfermé. Et, tu te doutes bien que c'est cela qui a initié le déclin de mon amour pour toi. J'ai pourtant essayé de garder cette flamme d'amour allumée mais en vain. La décision de te quitter m'est très vite venue à l'esprit suite à nos disputes répétées. _

_Il est vrai que je l'ai un peu regretté mais en voyant que tu n'avais même pas essayé de chercher à me reconquérir, mes remords se sont envolés. Si j'ai accepté de devenir l'amant de Hyôga, car c'est lui qui me l'a demandé et non moi contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, c'est parce-que je ressentais encore quelque chose pour toi. Je voulais te rendre jaloux et que tu montres que tu tenais à notre histoire. Lorsque tu es parti, mon cœur s'est déchiré car je ne pensais pas que tu fuirais ainsi. _

_Les autres, qui devaient avoir entendu la discussion que l'on avait eue sur le parvis de ton temple, ont commencé à me critiquer discrètement puis ouvertement et tout cela s'est amplifier jusqu'à ce que je décide de quitter l'ordre d'Athéna, car je n'en pouvais plus. _

_Je sais que si elle a fait appel à toi pour me faire revenir sur ma décision, c'est parce qu'elle pensait que tu y arriverais. J'avoue avoir été surpris lorsque tu es venu et que tu m'as annoncé que tu avais décidé de me donner une énième chance. Cela m'a fait plaisir, je ne te le cache pas mais j'avais vraiment envie et besoin de partir du sanctuaire. Ne crois pas que j'ai rendu mon armure avec plaisir. Sentir la tristesse émanant de Shion et d'Athéna m'a détruit mais sentir la tienne…je ne peux même pas te décrire ce que j'ai ressenti. C'est alors que j'ai ressenti l'envie de…de faire semblant de t'aimer encore pour te rendre le sourire. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais…_

_Et puis, en faisant ça, la situation m'a échapper et cela nous a menés à ce que l'on vit actuellement. Je sais que depuis, j'ai été plus que méchant et odieux envers toi et j'en suis désolé, mais tu me connais, je suis gouverné par mes pulsions. Et c'est d'ailleurs grâce ou à cause d'elles que je suis partis avec mon infâme mère. J'étais déjà énervé avec ce que tu m'avais annoncé et quand j'ai su que mon père et je pense, toi et Minos, m'aviez caché cet énorme vérité, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai eu énormément de mal à contrôler la fureur qui bouillait en moi. J'éprouvais toujours de la colère envers vous les premiers temps de ma cohabitation avec Patricia mais au fur et à mesure, je le regrettais et c'est pour cela que quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, j'ai fugué pour revenir au sanctuaire. Je savais que mon retour ne se ferait pas sans remous et je savais aussi que je devrais répondre de mes actes envers Athéna et Hadès. Seulement, en revenant, je n'avais pas prévu de te revoir. La tristesse et détresse que tu t'efforcer de cacher me toucha et me fit reprendre ce que je faisais avant depuis que nous nous étions séparés : faire semblant de t'aimer. Malheureusement, cela nous as encore plus séparé que nous ne l'étions déjà. J'ai énormément souffert de ce que tu m'as dit le jour où j'ai tué ma mère, même si je savais au fond de moi que tu avais entièrement raison. Je l'avais mérité, ne t'en veux pas pour ça. _

_Lorsqu'on s'est revu le lendemain, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à rester de marbre quand on s'est regardé. J'avais tout une foule de sentiments contradictoire qui faisait rage dans mon esprit. Je sais que tu as dû ressentir que je pleurais quand tu as tenté de me retenir. Tes mots, tes pleurs ainsi que tes remords me percer le cœur comme un couteau bien aiguisé. _

_Depuis que je suis sur la petite île que j'ai trouvée, je tairais l'endroit où elle se situe, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous et je n'ai pu voir que deux solutions pour stopper la souffrance que nous nous infligeons à tour de rôle. Ces deux solutions, je ne te les dirais pas, tu en sauras plus le jour de ton anniversaire grâce à l'armure du scorpion, qui m'est restée fidèle sans que je ne sache pourquoi alors que j'ai quitté la chevalerie._

_Pour finir, je te laisse sur ces quelques mots en espérant que cela ne te fasse pas trop mal et je te dis peut-être à bientôt._

_ Milo_

Lorsque Camus eut fini de lire la lettre, il était comme déconnecté. Il se sentait envahi par une profonde tristesse mais également par une rage qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler. Il sortit de son temple, les poings serrés, et alla sur la plage pour libérer toute sa colère contre les rochers d'une falaise.

Les deux divinités et Shion avaient sentis ce qu'éprouvait le français. Se regardant à tour de rôle de manière interrogative, ils se demandaient ce qui pouvait mettre le verseau dans un état pareil. Athéna décida d'aller le voir. Elle prit donc le chemin pour aller retrouver son chevalier. Lorsqu'elle le vit, ses soupçons se confirmèrent avant même de lui avoir demandé. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour mettre le seigneur dans cet état de rage : Milo.

Avec douceur, elle essaya d'approcher le verseau mais celui-ci semblait ne plus percevoir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. La déesse décida d'utiliser son cosmos pour le calmer et avoir une discussion avec lui. Cela marcha. Le français redevint lui-même et s'excusa aussitôt de son emportement lorsqu'il vit la divinité. Il en fut tout excusé et fut invité à s'asseoir pour discuter un peu. Le onzième chevalier n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais pour une fois, il raconta ce qu'il ressentait en laissant ses émotions ressortirent. Pendant près de deux heures et demie, ils restèrent ainsi sur la plage, Athéna écoutant, sans l'interrompre, son chevalier. Au bout d'un moment, Camus, fatigué d'avoir tant pleuré et parlé, prit congé de sa déesse et partit dans son temple.

La jeune fille remonta jusqu'au treizième temple et demanda à Hadès s'il pouvait contacter Milo pour qu'elle aille le voir. Ledit Milo accepta la demande, se doutant de la raison de la venue d'Athéna car il lui avait semblé ressentir les effluves du cosmos de Camus bien qu'il soit à des milliers de kilomètres du sanctuaire.

Lorsqu'Athéna arriva sur l'île, elle fut accueillie par le scorpion qui se répandit en excuses pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. La déesse l'en excusa et lui demanda de lui raconter toute son histoire avec le verseau depuis le début.

Tristement et n'osant pas regarder la jeune fille, Milo s'exécuta. Pendant plus d'une heure, il parla tout en marchant aux côtés de la divinité. Celle-ci l'écouta sans l'interrompre. A plusieurs moments, elle fut triste d'entendre les évènements qui avaient eus lieu entre ses deux chevaliers. Elle considérait toujours le grec comme l'un de ses protecteurs.

Après quelques instants de silence où elle réfléchit, elle finit par dire :

Milo, je comprends et je compatis à ce que vous avez vécus. C'est une histoire plus qu'émouvante mais…il faut que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle cesse. Camus meurt à petit feu et votre histoire ainsi que ce que vous vivez en ce moment le détruit comme cela te détruit aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

J'en suis conscient et je vous promets de régler cela rapidement dans quelques jours.

Comment comptes-tu faire pour arranger les choses ?

Le terme « arranger » me dérange. Je ne sais pas comment dire cela mais j'espère que tout prendra fin soit par ma mort soit par le fait d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

En parlant de cela, je sais que ton père et Hadès t'en ont déjà parlé mais ne veux-tu pas trouver une autre solution ?

Non. Car si je ressuscitais, je le ferais encore plus souffrir et si Hadès lui efface la mémoire, c'est moi qui souffrirais et je ne veux plus ressentir cette douleur. J'ai essayé de trouver d'autres solutions mais il n'y a que ces deux-là qui sont ressortis.

La déesse n'insista pas et prit congé de son chevalier tout en lui rappelant que cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Milo le savait et dans un certain sens, il attendait avec impatience le jour décisif.

De son côté, Camus était sur les nerfs. Jamais, il ne s'était autant disputé que se soit avec son père ou ses frères d'armes. Il redoutait le jour de son anniversaire et il avait raison.

Lorsque le jour « spécial » arriva pour le verseau, il fut tiré de son sommeil par une appréhension plus forte que celle qu'il avait eue les derniers jours. Sortant de son temple, il vit Shion descendre du treizième temple et lui demandait de le suivre jusqu'au huitième. Là, la surprise cloua sur place les deux hommes ainsi que Mû, qui les avaient rejoints.

L'armure du scorpion pleurait et lorsque le pope s'en approcha pour tenter de découvrir ce qu'elle avait, elle le repoussa doucement et fit comprendre au verseau que l'ancien chevalier était en danger. Elle lui signifia également que seul lui pouvait le trouver.

Le français regarda alors le représentant de la déesse qui lui donna son accord pour qu'il parte à sa recherche. Camus n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et fila à la vitesse de la lumière en dehors du sanctuaire. Arrivé dans un endroit de la Grèce où personne ne pourrait le voir, il déploya son cosmos et se mit à chercher celui de son ami.

Lorsqu'il le trouva, il se téléporta directement près du lieu où se trouvait le scorpion, il utilisa de nouveau son cosmos pour ne pas perdre de temps à le chercher.

Milo, qui avait senti le verseau arrivait sur l'île, fit ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Petit à petit, il se sentit glisser dans le noir confort de la faucheuse et entendit avec peine la porte de sa maison s'ouvrir à la volée et Camus qui hurlait son nom. Il perdit ensuite connaissance étant heureux au fond de lui que son ami soit arrivé à temps. Enfin…peut-être pas.

Lorsque Camus sentit le cosmos du grec s'amenuisait, une peur sans nom s'empara de lui car il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Milo puisse se suicider, surtout à cause de leurs disputes. Il aperçut au loin une petite maisonnée et son instinct lui dit que c'était là qu'habitait son ami. Il courut à la vitesse de la lumière et découvrit, après avoir ouvert la porte à la volée, le corps de son ami, à terre, les deux poignets ouverts.

Un long cri de désespoir sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il l'appela. Se précipitant vers lui, le verseau s'agenouilla et prit son pouls qui battait très faiblement.

Il gela ensuite les poignets blessés et amena son ami dans sa chambre où il le posa sur le lit. Ensuite, il le recouvrit de couvertures et s'assit parterre en lui prenant sa main. Il finit par s'endormir en attendant son réveil.

Plusieurs heures après l'arrivée de Camus, Milo se réveilla et tourna son visage de marbre vers celui qui tenait sa main. Plutôt que de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'installé confortablement sur son lit, le grec se leva et sortit de la pièce puis de la bâtisse pour aller s'installer dans un hamac qu'il s'était construit. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la douceur et la chaleur de l'astre lumineux envahir et caressait sa peau.

Dans la maison, le seigneur venait de se réveiller. Il fut déçut de voir que Milo s'était levé et était partit sans prendre la peine de le tirer de son sommeil. Il se leva à son tour, non sans difficulté car il était courbaturé de partout, et sortit de la chambre pour chercher le scorpion.

Lorsqu'il le trouva, il hésita à s'approcher et finalement, se décida à repartir dans la maisonnée quand Milo l'interpella et l'invita à venir dans un second hamac. Une fois qu'il se fut installé face au scorpion, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

Puis le grec prit enfin la parole en essayant de le regarder mais il n'y arriva pas. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment sur leur relation et l'hôte des lieux finit par dire des paroles qui brisèrent le cœur de Camus. Celui-ci, retenant ses larmes, lui fit comprendre qu'il était contre l'idée que son ami lui avait proposée puis il se leva ensuite et alors qu'il avait commencé à repartir vers l'habitation lorsqu'il fut stoppé par son ancien amant qui s'était levé et l'avait attrapé par le poignet.

Camus se retourna et le gifla par dépit. Les yeux remplis de larmes, il signifia à Milo de le lâcher et de le laisser seul. Celui-ci le retira sa main, le cœur meurtri, et le regarda partir. Il finit par se remettre dans son hamac l'esprit plus que perturbé. Il se mit ensuite à réfléchir sur la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le onzième gardien.

Camus, quand à lui, était retourné dans l'habitation du grec et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour réfléchir également sur ce qui venait de se dire. Cela lui avait fait mal d'entendre les mots de Milo mais après d'intenses réflexions qui lui donnèrent un horrible mal de tête, il finit par accepter l'idée de redevenir ami avec l'ancien chevalier. Il s'endormit en attendant que celui-ci rentre et se dit qu'ils devraient tout mettre à plat.

Quelques heures plus tard, Milo se décida à rentrer. Alors qu'il venait de franchir le seuil de sa maison, il aperçut le seigneur dormant dans le salon. Avec précautions, il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il le posa sur son lit.

Bien qu'il sache que le français n'aurait pas froid, il mit quand même une légère couverture sur les épaules tout en lui serrant doucement celles-ci. A ce contact, le verseau se réveilla et repoussa les mains hâlées sans regarder leur propriétaire.

Le cœur serré, Milo retourna dans son salon et partit se balader à l'extérieur. Lorsque Camus ne ressentit plus la présence de son ancien ami, il se leva et en arrivant dans la pièce principale, trouva un mot à son attention :

« _Cam', je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir et que ce que je vais te dire peut être mal vu mais je tiens à te dire bon anniversaire. Je suis parti me balader et te laisse libre de tes choix. Malgré tout, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur_. »

Ce mot mit en colère le verseau qui se mit de nouveau à réfléchir. Partir ou rester, telle était la question. Finalement, il décida de rester et décida, en attendant le retour de son ancien amant, de préparer le repas et de dresser la table. Ensuite, il sortit prendre l'air en allant arpenter les côtes de l'île pour tenter de se changer les idées, en espérant ne pas croiser le scorpion.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que le français était partit à l'extérieur quand Milo rentra. Son attention fut de suite accaparée par la table qui avait été dressée pour deux personnes. Son odorat fut ensuite titillé et il découvrit, en allant dans sa cuisine, que le repas était préparé.

Toujours surpris, le grec décida d'aller se prendre une douche. Alors qu'il était sous l'eau, il entendit la porte de sa maison s'ouvrir et se refermer puis celle de sa chambre faire de même. L'ancien chevalier décida d'aller initié une nouvelle discussion avec le onzième gardien. En sortant de la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, en ouvrit doucement la porte puis la referme toujours silencieusement avant de retourner dans son salon.

Il s'assit dans l'un de ses fauteuils moelleux et s'endormit. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il se réveilla car il avait soudain trop chaud, ce qui était rare. Il remarqua tout de suite, qu'une fine couverture avait été posée sur ses épaules et quand il leva les yeux, il aperçu Camus devant la fenêtre lui tournant le dos.

Le seigneur de la glace jouait tranquillement avec une boule de glace qu'il avait crée à l'aide de son cosmos.

Plus que surprit de le trouver là et de la délicate attention, le propriétaire des lieux le remercia. Son invité lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier et lui annonça que finalement, il acceptait de redevenir ami avec lui. Le scorpion n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et fut heureux après que Camus lui eut confirmé ses dires. Ils dînèrent tranquillement mais une certaine gêne froide persistait entre eux. Le lendemain, Camus repartit pour le sanctuaire, heureux de ne pas avoir perdu la personne la plus chère à son cœur même si rien n'était plus comme avant.

Leur amitié, bien que bancale désormais, et les visites de l'un chez l'autre, n'empêchèrent pas le fait qu'ils devenaient des étrangers l'un envers l'autre.

Ils leurs arrivaient de se revoir lors des fêtes de fin d'année et des anniversaires de leurs pères respectifs mais cela ne les rapprochaient pas.

Pourtant, ils essayèrent de se remettre ensembles, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car il n'y avait plus de passion entre eux juste une profonde affection.

Petit à petit, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, ils avaient tourné la page sur leur histoire et Milo vivait désormais sa vie comme il l'entendait tout en étant toujours fidèle aux deux divinités : Hadès et Athéna.


End file.
